My First, My Last, My Only
by ohJoy
Summary: [AU.IKK] Love, lust, heartache, and growing up. Kagome's story as she struggles with owning her femininity and becoming a woman according to her rules, not anyone else's.
1. Love At First Sight

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter One: Love At First Sight  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning sun felt warm on my face. I so loved my breakfast nook. It has been my sanctuary, really. I've always liked to get up early most mornings, like six am, to clear my head and create my day.

My coffee was hot and tasted yummy. I have much to think through. I avoided really thinking at all last night. Sigh. I have to admit that I'm a little scared. I fingered the little velvet box on my table. Sigh. What do I want? InuYasha has always been there for me. He's been my best friend ever since... ever since.

I remember the first time I ever saw his face. I was four. It was my first day at pre-school and I was upset, confused. My mom left me at this strange place...

"Kagome," the strange lady said. She was talking to my Momma. She kneeled down to me and smiled warmly. "My name is Miss Suijin. You're gonna play with us today while your Momma goes to work for a little bit, okay?"

I was crying. I was scared. But this lady seemed nice and my Momma was talking to her. I looked at my Momma. She was smiling. She squatted and looked at me, wrapping her arms around me, "Sweetie, Momma has to go to work. I promise I'll pick you up when I'm all done. You be a good girl for Miss Suijin. She's the boss. You listen to what she says, okay?"

I nodded mutely. I felt so alone, my Momma was leaving me. I didn't understand. She squeezed me and kissed my tear-stained cheek. "I'll see you at five-thirty, sweetheart. Momma loves you big big much." Then she was gone. I wailed. I screamed. I didn't understand. Why did my Momma leave me?

Miss Suijin took my hand and led me to a room with other children about my size. I was still crying and confused, but I stopped screaming. Now I was scared of all the new kids. But... wait... they were playing with toys... lots of toys...

A boy with the brightest laughing eyes came up to me, "Hi!" He smiled sweetly. He was bigger than me.

Miss Suijin kneeled down again and said, "Kagome, this is InuYasha."

I lowered my head a bit and looked up at him through my bangs, "Hi."

"C'mon, girl! Let's go play!" he grabbed my hand and we ran off to the big box of toys.

I peaked inside. Wow, lotsa toys! Dolls, trucks, cars, blocks, lots!

"Go on, girl. Pick one already so we play!" he said to me.

I stood up straight and looked at him square in the eye, "My name is not 'girl'! It's Kagome. Kah-go-may." I poked him in the chest with every sound of my name.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked confused. "Feh." He grabbed a red fire truck from the box and said, "Hurry up already, Kah-go-may."

I giggled and grabbed a stuffed animal, a fluffy white dog. He grabbed my hand and we ran over to a group of kids that were sitting on the carpet in a corner.

I've known InuYasha all my life. He's always been my protector. My best friend. My love. We saw each other nearly every day. That is until the summer before our sophomore year in high school. I was devastated. He had to spend the next year in Japan...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. High School Sweethearts

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Two: High School Sweethearts  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've known InuYasha all my life. He's always been my protector. My best friend. My love. We saw each other nearly every day. That is until the summer before our sophomore year in high school. I was devastated. He had to spend the next year in Japan..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"A WHOLE year, InuYasha? But why?" I whined. I knew it was pointless and shameless. But I wasn't beneath begging!

He sighed. I could tell he didn't really want to go. Being the second in line to the great Takahashi fortune had its drawbacks. Mostly, he was being "prepped" to run the international conglomerate next to his brother, Sesshomaru. I knew this. It wasn't personal. I figured, it must suck to be InuYasha right about now.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Kaggs, I know I said we'd go camping this summer. And I'm really, really, really sorry that I can't. I will take you as soon as I can. I promise!" He looked into my eyes, so earnestly. So lovingly. I trusted him more than any other living, breathing being on this planet. More than my Momma, my brother Souta (as if!), or even my grandfather. InuYasha never went back on his word. Never.

We were in the tree house we built when we were eight. Ok, so his mom had a contractor rebuild it for "safety's sake" a week later... but still, it was our idea to build it in the first place. We were now fourteen. His fifteenth birthday was next month, mine followed a couple weeks later.

The tree house was in the small forest in his backyard. It wasn't until freshman year that I realized how wealthy his family was. He had always just been InuYasha, my best friend. In Economics, his family's company was mentioned in our textbook! I remember how he blushed like a tomato!

I sighed. I knew begging and pleading and crying wasn't really going to get me anywhere. When his dad said jump, both him and his brother would automatically respond with, "how high?" Not literally, mind you. They just did whatever their dad said. Don't get me wrong, his dad was awesome. He was so much fun and hellava funny too! The guys so totally respected him. They listened to every word he said. Sure, they talked back tons too. But they definitely heard whatever their dad was saying.

Command, demand, or request. It didn't matter.

They did whatever their dad said. And I mean, _whatever he said!_ Just a few weeks ago, Mr. Takahashi didn't like Sesshomaru's date for a party, Kaguya. Real snooty junior. Pretty, popular. Cheerleader, A.S.B.... student body something or other. Whatever, she was popular. Girls dressed like her. She was a trendsetter at Shikon High. But, Gods! Was she ever stuck up!

Before I even had a chance to blink, the girl was dumped. She didn't take it too well. The next day, she showed up at the front gate of their home. Crying and bawling. Basically, just making a nuisance of herself. Yelling at the front gate guard to let her in. It was kinda funny... in a pathetic fangirl sort of way. After nearly two hours, Sesshomaru finally came down to the gate house and told her in no uncertain words that he was no longer interested in seeing her again. Ever again. Harsh, I know. A week later she was caught in the bleachers at school doing it with Hiten! She was having sex on the bleachers. With Hiten, no less. Eeewww. I swear, Mr. Takahashi must have some sort of premonition powers.

I looked into InuYasha's eyes. Those warm amber pools. He was my harbor of safety, friendship, and love. I always felt so safe whenever I was near him. I knew he would never hurt me, that he would always look out for me. I smiled. He was so torn and confused. I grabbed his hands in mine. He smiled at the gesture. "Kagome," he breathed.

My smile warmed my eyes. I said, "I'm sorry I'm being so selfish, Puppy." He squeezed my hands when he heard his old nickname. I rarely used the name I dubbed him in pre-school. At the tender age of four, I couldn't get all the syllables of his name out of my mouth. InuYasha was Puppy. At least, only to me. I would never dare to call him that in front of anyone. Not any more, that is.

His eyebrow arched, "Kaggs--"

"No, let me finish," I interrupted. "I know your father has great things planned for you and your brother. I'm just a little sad is all. I'll miss you. It just won't be the same without you. You better call me and write me. And you better call me the instant you get back!" I smiled brightly. This was InuYasha. My best friend. He would always be there for me. He pulled me into a fierce hug and held me close. I laid my head on his chest. I heard the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. I felt one of his hands rub circles on my back. It was so soothing. He did that for me whenever he thought I was worried or stressed. I love InuYasha so much. He's my best friend in the entire world.

"I promise," he whispered. His breath puffed over my ear, sending shivers down my spine. A warm feeling hit the pit of my stomach. Goosebumps erupted on my body. At the time, I had no idea what it meant. I just trusted that it was all okay. This was InuYasha. He would never hurt me. Never.

And that was how my sophomore year of high school went. InuYasha-less. I got a call every Sunday night at nine. I could set my watch by it. He was that reliable. I sent him CDs and all our favorite movies on tape. He sent me awesome mangas.

I guess, I was a late bloomer 'cause it was half-way through that year when I finally hit puberty! My breasts swelled and I got my period. I was so excited, now I could actually shop at Victoria Secret's. Happy day. My friends Arimi, Eri, and Yuka were jealous now that I finally caught up with them. Of course, I never mentioned this to InuYasha. I noticed that his voice got a little deeper. It used to crack a lot last year and now it was deep. Almost like his dad's, but not quite. Just uniquely InuYasha.

I let my hair grow too, it's half-way down my back now. Just past my bra strap. My goal is to have it down to my waist, or at least my elbows. I'd like it to reach my waist, but I kinda gotta go with what I got, right? I also grew a couple of inches and stood at five four. My mom is five nine, so I figured I'm no where near done growing. I wonder how tall InuYasha is now. Sigh. That's such a girly question. What does it matter? Both his dad and his older brother are tall, well over six foot. So I doubted Puppy would ever be shorter than me.

The year he was gone came and went in a blink of an eye. I made it on the junior varisty basketball team. Point guard Higurashi. That's me. Second string, but I got some play time towards the end of each game. We made it to regional finals and lost to Tama High. It was a close game. I was depressed for weeks. I even went out on a few dates with Houjo as a distraction. Eri had set us up. She's always been such the matchmaker. When I told InuYasha, he was quiet at first. I thought our phone connection died. Then he laughed at me! It was an odd laugh I didn't really hear too often, kinda forced out, kinda fake. I was shocked. He couldn't believe that Houjo finally got up the nerve to ask me out. According to Puppy, Houjo has had a crush on me since the sixth grade. Ok, that was so off my radar. InuYasha called me clueless and laughed some more. Whatever.

The fall semester of our junior year was only a few days away. Puppy's flight was to arrive this afternoon. His dad called me to see if I wanted to be the one to meet him at the airport since Mr. Takahashi was still in Chicago. Of course! The limo was scheduled to pick me up at 1:15pm since his flight arrived at 1:45pm.

I was a nervous wreck. Talk about butterflies in the stomach! I must have changed a million times. At least. Sigh. I wanted to look pretty. But not like I was trying to look pretty. Oh, face it, girl. I want him to think I'm pretty. I mean, now I'm a girl with curves. Kinda like all the girls he and Miroku oogled at school freshman year. I laughed at that memory. They were kids in a candy store the first time we had lunch in the quad. Senior and junior girls, with their private parts barely covered, pranced everywhere, just screaming "look at me" at any red-blooded American male. Or female, if that floats your boat. I literally had to wipe the drool off their chins. I have to admit I was a little jealous, even then.

I glanced at my clock: 12:52pm. Plenty of time. I studied my reflection in the full length mirror on my closet door. Sigh. Ok, I really didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I made a face at myself. Too much skin. I stripped out of the short denim miniskirt and baby blue half-tank top. My private parts were barely covered! Instead, I grabbed my favorite khaki shorts that modestly fell to mid-thigh and a cream babydoll t-shirt that fit snugly over my boobs. I looked once again at my reflection. Nice. I had a lace bra on and you can just see a hint of my nipples. My t-shirt hit the waistband of my shorts. So every now and then, whenever I moved a bit of my tummy would peak through. My hair grew like a weed the past few months. It's now to my elbows. Awesome. I slipped into a pair of black flip-flops and ran a brush through my mane one last time.

"KAGOME!" my grandfather shouted. "The limo is here for you!"

"Eeep!" I squealed. I grabbed a red zipped hoodie off my chair next to my desk. Just in case. I always got cold. It didn't matter if it was seventy-eight degrees in Southern California. I got cold standing in the shade.

My mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was holding out a couple of twenties. "Here, honey. Just in case."

I took the cash and stuffed it in my pocket. "Thanks, Momma. You're the best!" And dashed for the front door.

"Honey," my mom called out. I looked back at her. "Tell InuYasha we send our love. And to get you back in time for brunch tomorrow."

I smiled brightly. My mom really was the best! "I will, Momma!"

"Don't forget! One pm at the Cheesecake Factory in the Marina!" she called out as I hit the driveway at full speed.

The drive to the airport went by so fast. The driver, Myouga, was a speed demon. He had us parked and at the baggage claim carousel in no time. I waited anxiously. Nervously. I fiddled with my hair. I sat down. I got up. I sat down. I got up. I paced. I sat down. I got up. I sat down. You get the idea. It took next to forever for Puppy's plane to arrive and de-plane. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw him as he stepped off the escalator.

Blink. Blink.

Wow.

InuYasha was hot. H.O.T. Hot, hot, hot. His hair, which he always wore long, was now down to his waist. It shimmered that seductive silver hue. Whoa... seductive? Hmm... yeah, I guess. He got tall too. He must be five ten or so. He wore a pair of faded jeans that slung low on his hips and hugged his cute butt. Cute butt? Uh, yeah. That's a cute butt. He had a red bitch shirt on and a pair of cross-trainers on his feet. He stood at the carousel, impatient for his luggage. He hadn't seen me. Of course, what am I saying? He didn't even know I was coming! A wicked smile claimed my face.

He had one foot resting on the side of the carousel and leaned his elbow on the bent knee, his jaw rested on his hand. Gods! He's sexy... hmmm... sexy? Yeah, sexy. His muscles were taut against his shirt. His shoulders were strong and not too broad. He was lickable and delicious. I giggled. Lickable? Is that even a word?

With all the distracting noises and movement, he didn't notice my approach until it was too late. I leaned into him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and breathed into his ear, "Gods! I've missed you!" I felt him shiver at my breath.

He didn't look at me. Instead he leaned into me, making me nuzzle him. Ok, he didn't make me. I just did. I heard him take a deep inhale. I felt him shiver again. "Hey, Kaggs." Next thing I knew, I was in one of his famous 'I'm not letting you go until I'm ready to' hugs. His arms enveloped me and held me close. I felt the strength in them and nearly swooned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes. My boobs were smashed against his hard chest. Gods. We were so close. He was so warm. I felt a hand rub circles into my lower back as the other tangled a lock of my hair.

"Your hair got long," he whispered in my ear.

"Mmm," was all I could get out.

"I like it," he whispered as he continued his rhythmic assault on my back and his breath on my ear made my tummy do a backflip. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. This was my Puppy. When did I turn into a fangirl? Sigh. Let's face it. I've always been his number one fangirl. He just never knew it. And now that I look like the kind of girl he and Miroku liked... well... maybe...

He squeezed me and lifted me up off the ground, still wrapped up in his embrace. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard him take in a sharp breath. He held me close. A hand met with the skin on my back and that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach hit me. I could feel myself getting wet. Wet? Whoa. Whoa. Hormones out of control. He must have known something was up 'cause he gave me one last squeeze and set me down on my feet. Just grazing my bottom. It could've been an accident... or maybe not... He took a step back. Our eyes met, then his eyes went down. Down. Softly his eyes caressed each of my curves. He wasn't rude or anything like that. Just way confident. Way. I felt my body heat rise.

A salacious smile took over his mouth. Sheesh. Miroku would've been proud! He let out a wolfish whistle, "Man, 'Roku wasn't kidding." He held my chin gently, his thumb tenderly stroked my cheek, and looked me straight in the eye, his eyes sparkling, "You are HOT."

I felt my face flush. Flush? Hells, it felt like it was on fire. "Puppy," I muttered, dropping my gaze. My chin and cheek was slightly chilled at the loss of his hand. Suddenly that spot on the floor looked very interesting. I heard him chuckle. I refused to look at him. Damn, what do I do now? Be careful what you wish for, Kaggs... I heard someone clear their throat off to my side. I looked over. It was Myouga.

"Lord InuYasha, I collected your luggage while you were, erm, greeting Miss Kagome," the short driver stated. He gestured towards a cart loaded with several red luggage pieces and a couple boxes.

"Geez, Yash, got enough stuff?" I said, regaining my composure. I flipped my hair off my shoulder and glanced at him to find him already looking at me. I smiled. I felt a little odd, like we crossed a line. But I wanted to cross that line and now I guess I was just scared.

"Yeah... and maybe there's something in there for you," he said suggestively.

My smile widened, "Really?" I grabbed his hand and cried out, "Let's roll! Myouga, lead the way!"

We fell into an easy step, following casually behind the driver. We chatted idly about his flight and the weather. He was glad to be home. He held my hand all the way to the car. Every now and then, his thumb would trace circles. I so totally creamed my panties. My Gods! I always thought he was cute... but now, man! Definitely lickable and delicious. I couldn't wait to call Arimi. At the car, he held the door for me before he assisted Myouga with his bags. It wasn't nearly long enough for me to get my head out of the clouds.

He plopped down in the seat across from me. Leaned back and placed both arms across the back of the seat. His long legs brushed mine as he stretched. He reached over and pressed a button. I heard the glass divider go up behind my head. He lazily eyed me again, a smile warmed his face. I saw his pink tongue dart out and lick his lips. I'd like him to lick me. Eep! Hentai! Stop it, girl. Focus. This is InuYasha. My best friend. Not my voracious sexy lover. Ahem. I tucked a lock of hair behind an ear and looked out the window.

"Kagome," he sounded amused. I turned towards him. "You have become quite the beauty. Now I get why Miroku just goes on and on about you."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys talk about me?"

"You know, you've got every guy in our class drooling? Miroku just gives me the play by play," he smirked.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes again. What the Hells was I supposed to say to that? If I agreed, I'll come off as conceited. If I was curious, I'd come off as insecure. Nonchalance was the way to go. When all else fails, act like I don't care. "So what are you up for? We're almost to your house."

"I want a long hot shower and a nap. Will you stay so we can catch up?" He leaned forward, his forearms resting on his thighs. I always thought it was funny how guys had to sit with their legs spread. Like they had to make room for their package. Hmm... then again, InuYasha had quite the package. At nine, we played doctor and I got to "examine" him. Of course, he also "examined" me. Man! Where do these memories come from! I fought so hard to keep my blush down. I failed miserably. I knew my cheeks were flaming. I caught his eyes, he was smirking again.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, hoping my voice sounded casual.

Once inside his room, he set the two bags in his hands near his door. He told Myouga, "You can just leave those by the door. I'll unpack later."

"As you wish," the short man replied. Myouga did as he was requested and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

I plopped down on his big comfy bed. I loved his bed. We had plenty of sleep overs where we read mangas with a flashlight under the covers in the middle of the night. I chuckled and tossed my flip flops off and tucked my legs under me. I reached for his remote and switched on the TV to ESPN.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw InuYasha pull off his shirt. I had to fight back a moan at the sight. Now I fully turned my head to take in the luscious InuYasha. He was rummaging through a bag for something. He was facing me, just not looking at me since he was looking for something in his luggage. I seized the opportunity to watch his muscles ripple at every movement. His chest was amazing. He was buff! When did he start working out? He was kinda scrawny last time we saw each other. I was so mesmerized that I failed to notice that he noticed me oogling him!

"Like what you see?" came his arrogant reply.

I looked up, "..." Nothing came out. Damn it, I must look like a fangirl now! I just turned my head back to the TV. I stretched out. I could go for a nap too. I didn't sleep much last night. Try not at all. I was so excited that InuYasha was coming home... shit, I'm still excited if the feeling between my legs is anything to judge by. Man, I'm still wet. I got up and scampered to his bathroom.

"Hey, I was gonna take a shower, wench!" he snorted at me as I pushed him out of the way.

"I just gotta tinkle. I'll be real quick," I called out as I closed the door. Sure, I could pee. But I just mostly wanted to wipe away the wetness that was soaking my panties. Not that they were even considered panties. I smirked. I wore the lacy thong so I could feel sexy near him and all I can do is blush.

"All yours," I sang as I breezed out of the bathroom and dove under his comforter. I heard him get in the shower. I stretched again and snuggled further into his bed. Zoning out to the droning of the newscaster on TV.

I felt a weight and a shift in the bed. "Mm..." Something warm and strong curls up behind me. I heard breathing. Without bothering to open my eyes, I asked, "Puppy?"

"Shh, Kaggs. Go to sleep." I snuggled into his embrace and rubbed my bottom on him. I heard him grunt in a low growl. His arm held me still. Sleep overcame me... us.

I stretched but felt a heavy weight on me, restricting my movements. I opened my eyes slowly. The room was dark except for the blue hue from the muted TV. I look at what's on me...

Blink. Blink.

A sleeping InuYasha. A sleeping NAKED InuYasha. I peaked down... uh, no he had a pair of black boxer briefs on... whew... He was half on top of me with an arm about my waist and a leg thrown over one of mine, bent and between my legs. Whoa. His thigh was right against me. Right there. Pressed up against my... Oh my. And yeah, my other leg was entwined around his calf. Wow. What a lovely place to be. I'm sure the smirk on my face would do Miroku proud. I felt him nuzzle my neck. His breath hot on my skin. The arm on my waist tightened and pulled me closer to him.

I gave into the feeling. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I turned towards him, nuzzled him back. He lifted his head slightly, "Mm..." His amber eyes glowed. "I missed you," he whispered over my lips. His breath on mine was making my heart thunder wildly. He captured my lips in a soft, welcoming kiss. My Gods! I moaned into his mouth. His warm wet tongue entered my mouth, softly dancing with mine. He tasted so good. I felt his hand at my side push up my shirt a bit and his warm palm was running up and down my side. He softly stroked the underside of my breast. Even with the lace barrier of my bra, his hand seared me with his heat.

I moaned and wiggled under his body. I wanted to get closer. I wanted to touch more of him. One of my hands fisted his hair at the nape of his neck. The other ran lightly down his back. My tummy did another backflip when I heard him moan. I pulled him closer. I writhed under the weight of him. Not that he was putting all his body weight on me. He wasn't crushing me. I just needed him closer. He pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed the hem of my shirt. Before I knew it, my shirt was tossed aside.

I looked at him through half-open eyes. I was woozy. I was warm. I was drugged. And my drug of choice was InuYasha. Both of his hands were now on my breasts. He was tenderly massaging them. The friction of the lace and the heat of his hands were sending my senses in a whirl. I arched my back bringing more of my breasts in his hands. I reached behind me and undid the clasp. I saw him smirk. I pulled the bra off me and tossed it somewhere over there. His head dived down and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth. Gods! How I love that warm, wet tongue of his! He ran his tongue up, over, around, under my entire breast. Just to settle back down and suck on my turgid nipple. I shuddered. All the while, his hand was on my other breast, squeezing it, running his thumb in a small circle on my nipple. He took that nipple and pinched it. I cried out what sorta sounded like his name. That warm feeling in the pit of my stomach was back again. Only this time it was more intense. He moved to my other breast and assaulted that one with just as much intensity. I felt myself get really, really wet. I could've sworn I felt it trickle down between my cheeks.

Then I felt it. His hands at the waistband of my shorts. I stiffened and nearly froze. He lifted himself up, "Look at me, Kaggs." I didn't. I was scared. He was only wearing boxers and... and I only had my shorts on...

"Look at me," he gently commanded, his voice firm. I complied. His eyes were a warm golden balze. "We're not gonna have sex. Okay? Not today at least. I just want to to touch you. Taste you. Trust me?" I nodded. He leaned in and nuzzled my ear. I felt him undo my shorts. "I want to know if you taste as sweet as I've dreamed..." he breathed in my ear. Oh. My. Gods! I lifted my hips and he pulled my shorts down. I kicked them to the bottom of the bed.

His warm hand stroked my thighs. Slowly inching up to my core. My body was on fire. I arched towards his touch and the sounds that were coming from my mouth...! I never knew I could whimper and moan like that. The flat of his hand rested briefly on my panties. He gently cupped me there between my legs. Closing his eyes, he brushed the flimsy string aside and he pressed a finger firmly into the folds. He moaned. I moaned. Gods! That sent an electric current through my body.

"Aah... you're so wet," he whispered. "You want me, too..." He kissed me then. This time the kiss was demanding and aggressive. He plundered my mouth as his finger dove into me. I moaned at the feel of it. Never had anyone touched me so... intimately. Not even myself. It felt so good. I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts. He started to trail kisses. From my mouth, he blazed a trail down the middle of me. He gave my tummy a quick lick and positioned himself over me. Right there. Oh my. Was he...? Is that what he meant by taste me? Uh...

"Look at me, Kaggs," he breathed over me. I raised my head slightly to catch the sight of his tongue dart out of his mouth as it hit my core with the most erotic sensation. He ran his tongue all around as his fingers continued their rhythmic thrusts. I was on my way to the Heavens. The feeling in the pit of my stomach tightened. It was coiling up, threatening to explode. "Mm..." he panted, "you taste so fucking good..." He slid his fingers out and replaced it with his tongue. He thrust his tongue up inside me and wiggled it. Gods! It was the most intense feeling yet! Then he found the nub of my clit and ran his tongue over it. I shuddered. A full body shudder. His fingers found their way back into my pussy. I thrusted my hips up. Gods. I wanted more. He was licking my clit and finger fucking me. My Gods. That was incredible. When he gently bit my clit, the tight coil in my tummy exploded. Sending me into the Heavens. Lightening bolts of pure energy ran through my body. I swear the entire room lit up in a white light. I touched the moon. And the stars. My Gods! That was my first orgasm. It was fucking incredible. Totally unbelievable.

I laid there. Panting. My breathing was erratic. My body shuddered a few more times before I realized that InuYasha was now laying on top of me. He rested his weight on his forearms. He was nuzzling my neck again. Gods. I don't think I could ever tire of that. His tongue caressed the shell of my ear. I felt his breath as I touched back down to reality. I felt him nudge my legs with his knee, "Open up for me, love." I moaned again at the sound of his voice.

Opening my legs for him, gave him a chance to settle his body on top of me. He pushed his hips to mine. Gasp. That was... he was... Oh. My. I held onto him. My eyes full of wonder. He rubbed the entire length of his erection on my heated core. The soft cotton of his boxer briefs combined with the lace of my panties created the most delicious friction.

"Inu... Yashhh...ahhh," I stammered out in a breathy voice. Damn, but did I sound sexy! "What... ah... are weee... doing?"

His eyes were half open, smoldering molten gold. He smiled, "We're getting our rocks off, baby." With that he, rocked his cock against me. Oh. My... I gasped and moaned as he thrusted his hips into me. It took a few moments, but I was able to match his rhythm and meet his thrusts. He breathed in my ear between hot kisses, "That's it, baby..."

Gods. That's all I needed. Another Earth shattering orgasm exploded through my body. Not too long after that, I heard him grunt and a warmth hit my pelvis. He... he... he came too... We laid there for Gods knew how long... panting, trying to even our brreaths... At some point, he raised himself up a bit and looked at me, his eyes filled with love and amazement.

"You are so incredible," he murmured just before he captured my lips again in another soul-searing kiss. My Gods... I never imagined in my wildest dreams that his kisses would be like this. I was still woozy. I felt as though I was back on Earth... just barely.

All too soon, the kiss ended. He pulled away with a shit-eating grin that was splattered across his handsome face. "Be right back." In a flash, he was up. I heard the water running from his bathroom. I felt a little sticky. I wanted to get up too. I wanted to go clean up... the sex goo... I was still in my post-orgamsic haze. Kinda sleepy, kinda worked... mostly just sorta out of it. I felt him come back to the bed. Then there was a warm cloth over my tummy and mound. My eyes fluttered open. He went between my legs to finish the job. InuYasha was cleaning me... oh, my heart swelled. My Puppy so loves me!

He was done in a few short strokes. I heard the plop of the wet cloth hit the ceramic tile. I smiled. "Wow, Inu..." I pushed my hair back and curled up to his seated form, wrapping my arms around his thigh and I rested my head on top of it.

His hand went to my hair and started trailing through it. His eyes were a warm amber haze. Gods, I love this guy! He combed through my hair, gently tugging the tangles away. His hand landed at the small of my back. And he rubbed circles. Those magic circles. How I loved them.

"Kaggs..." he began. "I'm getting hungry. How about you?" As if on cue, my stomach rumbled. We both chuckled. "C'mon, let's go find something." He got up and rummaged through his open luggage piece. I got up and scanned the room for my shirt and bra. What happened to my shorts? He must've seen my confused face.

"Here, wear these," he said as he tossed a white undershirt and a pair of red and black paisley boxers. I gladly shrugged into the clothes. Funny how I wasn't really all that embarrassed being naked around him. But if we were gonna go downstairs to the kitchen... well, who knows who we would run into.

We scampered into the kitchen, hands held. Man, I could get used to this. I mean, really. Then it hit me. What the Hells we just did... I just dry fucked my best friend. He went down on me! He finger fucked me! I could feel my face heat up at those memories. My Gods... is he ever delicious!

I climbed up to sit on a stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen as he ducked his head in the fridge. "Ok, there's salad stuff... uh, this looks like left over pasta something from Louisa's," he commented as he opened a to go box. "There's plenty of sandwich stuff... roast beef, turkey, black forest ham... uh, cheese... stuff like that..." He looked up and smiled when he caught my eyes. Uh, yeah, that would be me staring again...

"Let's make sandwiches, Puppy," I answered. Whatever will be will be. Live for the moment. Don't be all clingy, Kaggs! I slipped off from my seated position and walked over to the drawer with the silverware and pulled out a couple of butter knives. Then I reached down in a lower cabinet and pulled out a cutting board. I grabbed a small chef's cleaver from the knife block, a couple plates from another cabinet, and returned with all items back to the island. InuYasha pulled out romaine lettuce, tomatoes, some various packages of cheese, and all three deli meats he mentioned a few seconds ago. He also pulled out plain mustard and Miracle Whip for me. He remembered! He also had his hot spicy mustard he loved so much.

I squealed when I saw the mayo jar, "You remembered!"

"Feh," he rolled his eyes. "I was away in Japan for school, not a lobotomy."

I laughed, "Good to know!"

We made our sandwiches. I opted for a roast beef sandwich with my two fave condiments, Swiss cheese, tomatoes... loads of tomaters... and some lettuce. InuYasha made this ridiculous triple decker with the rest of the deli meats.

"You can't possibly get all of that into your mouth!" I sneered as he opened his mouth wide for a bite.

"Hrumpf..." he rolled his eyes, "I got your jugs in my mouth didn't I?"

I blushed furiously, "Oh by the Gods! You did **not** just say that to me..."

We both laughed. I loved how comfortable I was with him despite how unbelievably exposed I was earlier. Sigh. I wasn't sure what all this meant. I mean, we're still best friends, right? I'm not just a 'ho-bag, right? I'm his Kaggs... he's my Puppy... Right?

"Kaggs..." his voice laced with concern. He always knew when something was up with me! What is he? A freakin' mind reader?!

I conveniently took a rather large bite of my sandwich. "Mm?" I answered. When faced with uncertainty, feign ignorance.

He stepped closer to me. His sandwich was on the counter behind him. He took mine out of my hands and placed it on the plate on the island behind me. He grabbed my hands. "Look at me," he softly commanded.

I looked up through my bangs, still chewing my mouthful of roast beef sandwich.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I nodded mutely. He continued, "You're my best friend. What we shared tonight... Geez, Kaggs, I've thought about that for so long."

Blink. Blink. Gulp. Mouth empty. Mouth dry.

He let go of my hands and a stroked my cheek. He took in a deep breath and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Blink. Blink.

"Really?" I whispered. My voice was so low, I barely even heard it. But InuYasha did and smiled nervously. He nodded once.

I squealed and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him. "YES! YES! YES!" Before he had a chance to respond, I let go and leaned against the island, trying to look all casual. "Uh, yeah, sure," I said, all cool. I even tucked some hair behind my ear.

He just laughed and scooped me up in his arms. "Oh, Kaggs!" He lifted me up above him and swung me around the kitchen. We did a couple rounds. I put my hands on his shoulders to brace myself. I was getting dizzy. He noticed. He always noticed. Always. That's just the way he was. He stopped and pulled me into a fierce hug.

I was InuYasha Takahashi's girlfriend!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. InuYasha Takahashi's Girlfriend

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Three: InuYasha Takahashi's Girlfriend  
By: OhJoy

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I was InuYasha Takahashi's girlfriend!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Oh. My. Gods! He just... asked me... to be his girlfriend... and I said YES! Wow. I had to pinch myself. I couldn't believe this! I was InuYasha's girlfriend! Wow... how long had I dreamed about this? Hmm... at least everyday since we were twelve... when we first kissed in our tree house...

We had just seen "When Harry Met Sally..." at the multi-plex... and we were both kinda grossed out and a little confused, at least I was. At first, we felt victorious and smug since we so easily snuck into an R-rated movie. It was a little gross cause they talked about sex and stuff and how men and women could never really be just friends. I didn't really get it at the time. I mean, after all, InuYasha and I had been friends since we were really little. That was when we thought we'd try a kiss. So after a lot of debate, we kissed.

His lips on mine were like the Heavens. I mean, I've _always_ had a crush on him. Of course, I never told him that. And I **never** acted like that either... Anyways, we thought we'd kiss to see what all the fuss was about. Well, for me, the sparks flew like fireworks on the Santa Monica pier on the 4th of July. Our lips met and we both opened our mouths. I remembered how I touched his tongue first with mine. It was awkward. A little clumsy. He just tasted so good. There was a lot of drool. I didn't think we did it right, but then again it was the first time either one of us ever really kissed. I was dazed, and InuYasha... Well, he looked confused. We never talked about it again. Denial... I'm a master at it.

"Kaggs?" his voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Huh?" Avoid all awkward moments with ignorance. I grabbed my sandwich and took another ridiculously large bite.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" concern laced his voice. It sounded almost as if he was expecting a rejection...?

Uh, the first time I stuck my tongue down your throat. I blushed, "Um, our first kiss in the--"

"Tree house," he finished my sentence for me. I heard him chuckle. I thought for sure my cheeks will be permanently red. "That's when it all started..."

I snapped my head up. "Huh? What'd ya say?" Did I hear right? He liked our first way super awkward droolly kiss?

"Don't play innocent," he drawled out with just a hint of cockiness.

"I'm not!" I protested. "I thought you didn't like kissing me!"

"Feh," he remarked as he grabbed his sandwich. "Shows how much you know."

I just huffed. What the Hells was I supposed to say to that? We finished eating and wandered back up to his room. I was a little nervous. He'd been thinking of me like this... since we were twelve? That's like. FOUR FREAKIN' YEARS! Whoa. Am I that clueless? He was so off my radar. Ah, Hells. What freakin' radar? He laughed at me when I told him I went out with Houjo, he said Houjo had a crush on me since the sixth grade. Huh, I am so way clueless.

That's when it hit me.

I'm his girlfriend now - does that mean... that he's mine? And only mine? That's what that means, right? Inside his room, I plopped back down on his bed. He started flipping the channels.

"Um... Inu... Yasha?" I hesitated. How do I ask that? Do I even? Or is that being a clingy insecure chick? I mean, it's not like I ever had a boyfriend before him.

"Mm?" he looked over to me. Whoa. He put the remote... down?

"We're like... exclusive, right? Just me and you?" There I said it.

He smirked and crawled over to me. "You know it. You're all mine. You know I don't like to share, unless I absolutely have to." He pushed me back and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. I just sighed. Gods. His kisses turned me to mush. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down to half lay on me. I loved the feel of his body. Especially on top of me. Against me. Hells, anywhere near me.

He deepened the kiss. His tongue was like silk on mine, softly caressing my mouth. I felt nothing but love. One of his hands went to my hair, rested on the back of my neck. I turned slightly into him, pushing him on his side. He took a handful of hair and tugged. Gasp. That was hot. My head shot back and my neck was exposed to his mouth. He trailed kisses along the column of my throat down to my shoulder. He sucked on my collar bone through my shirt. He let go of my hair and cupped my breast. Ahhh. I loved feeling his hands on my body. My nipple hardened under his attention. Mmm. Delicious. His thumb circled over it. Magic circles.

"Aahhh..." I moaned. I nuzzled into his neck. I took a deep inhale of him. He smelled so good. Woodsy, earthy... wild. Sigh. The warmth hit my tummy again. Mmm... I liked this feeling... it was intoxicating. Addicting.

"Touch me, Kaggs," he moaned in my ear.

Mmm... I didn't need any more of an invitation. My hands roamed down his back. The muscles on his arms flexed and quivered under my touch. I so didn't know what I was doing, but I wanted to explore his body as much as he had explored mine. He was so warm... so hot... I don't know where I got so bold, but I pushed him onto his back and tugged the hem his undershirt upward.

"Off," I commanded. He smirked and did as I said. Good Puppy.

I planted my lips on his for another intoxicating kiss. Mmm. Did he ever taste good! My hands roamed over his sculpted chest. Man. How did he get so buff? A hand found his nipple. I stroked my thumb around it, imitating his magic circles. An image of me licking his nipples popped out of my brain. I slowly made the descent. I left hot open mouthed kisses down his neck, then I licked my way down to his hard chest. I flicked my tongue all around a nipple, like he did mine. I heard a low grunt come from him. I must be doing something right. I went to his other nipple for a long wet lick. My hand began wandering over his boxers. I stroked him -- he was already hard! I laid my hand over him. I cupped his sack. I stroked him and wrapped my hand around him, at least as much I could fit in my hand. Yeah. He's a big boy.

He wasn't just laying there. Oh, no, not my baby. He wrapped his hand around my waist before he found his way inside my shorts to cup my ass. His fingers pushed aside the cotton boxers a little and he fingered me from behind. My Gods! How did he learn to do all this stuff? I dismissed that thought. I'll ask him later. I tugged down his shorts. He lifted his hips up and I was only able to push them down to his thighs before he kicked them off. Anxious, are we? I so fully smirked. I looked at him. He was huge! My eyes bulged, I'm sure of it. I heard him chuckle. I sent a questioning glance his way.

"Don't be scared, love," he murmured. His voice was low and husky. Sexy.

I gently stroked him. He was so hard. He moaned and bucked his hips up to meet my hand. He was hard and soft, like a velvet covered steel rod. He quivered and pulsated under my touch. Okay, here goes. Deep breath. I dipped my head down and licked the tip. He groaned out something that sounded like my name. Whew. That was a good sign. I kept my hand wrapped around it, near the base. I opened my mouth and took in the first inch or two and sucked gently. Mmm. He tasted good, a little salty. I began to experiment and I traced my tongue up and down his length. I had talked about giving head one night with my girlfriends. Arimi said it was like licking a popsicle. A big freakin' throbbing popsicle connected to my Puppy. I was making all sorts of slurping sounds. Wow. This was pretty cool. InuYasha was so totally squirming under me. I felt powerful. I smirked and blew on it. His moans were getting really loud! I took him in my mouth again. He tasted really salty now. Mmm, that must be pre-cum. Arimi sure knew a lot. I sucked long and hard. I wrapped a hand around the rest of him that didn't fit in my mouth. My hand and mouth moved up and down in unison. I threw an arm across his hips. I had to keep him down or he'd try to shove the whole thing down my throat. Then his whole body stiffened and I heard him grunt. I pulled back slightly and he came... in my mouth. Lots. Some drizzled out, down my chin. I looked up at him, his eyes glued on me, watching me. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand and swallowed. An eyebrow raised slightly, a smirk took over his face.

"That's my bitch," he murmured. Huh? What did he just call me? He reached out an arm, "C'mere, baby... lemme hold you." He tucked me under his arm and I grabbed the comforter, pulled it over us.

I snuggled into him. I asked, "Bitch, huh?"

He snickered, "Well if I'm your Puppy, then you're my Bitch."

Small light bulb went on in my mind. That wasn't some chauvinistic insult. It was kinda cute. "Awww, that's so sweet." He squeezed me and we fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up to find myself half on top of him. His arms were loosely about my waist. I lifted my head to watch him. The room was lit with the random rays of moonlight. His silver mane glowed. My Gods, but is he ever gorgeous. I snuggled up closer to him. I loved how he was totally naked and I wasn't. I smirked. I wiggled myself up against him again. I threw a leg over and between his. I brushed up against his sex. Just a little with my thigh. A little up, a little down.

His arms tightened around me. He moaned out, "Kahhhggs... love you." He nuzzled my neck. My tummy did a back flip, even in his sleep he loves me! Now that's love!

I rubbed up his shaft a little more. Even soft he was large. Oh, Kami-sama. Who'd ever thought he was so big? I shuddered. At some point, I knew we'd have sex. How is he supposed to fit inside? I mean, I may be a virgin but I knew enough about sex that would probably make my mom blush.

Sigh. I will always remember that night.

Of course, sex wasn't my biggest hurdle with him. Excuse the pun. I mean, I really had no idea what I was about to face. Going to school with InuYasha as my boyfriend was challenging. To say the least. I think, being with me awakened the beast in him. I was pretty unprepared for it. InuYasha was always very sweet. At least to me. Sure, he was sarcastic, a little gruff, taciturn at times, and generally aloof. Imagine my surprise the first day at school when Houjo tried talking to me!

It was lunch time. I was walking towards the lunch quad with Arimi. We were girl talking. I had to tell someone what InuYasha and I did! I trusted Arimi the most out my three friends. Plus, she was such a horndog. I wasn't all that hungry. So I just grabbed some chips and a Barq's from a vending machine. Arimi just got a Diet Coke. I shook my head. She was already too skinny. Whatever.

We were approaching Eri and Yuka. They were sitting underneath a tree in the quad. I didn't really bother to look for InuYasha. I'm not sure why, maybe 'cause I was so used to him not being around. We only had first period English together so far and I hadn't had a chance to talk to him since.

Anyways, Houjo came over to us to say hi. He was all smiles.

"Hey, Kagome," he said with a heart-stopping smile.

Did I say that? Yeah, I did. Houjo was a cutie. I was flattered. I mean, what girl wouldn't be flattered when a really cute, really popular guy talks to you? And every girl at Shikon High thought Houjo was cute. Everyone knew how popular he was.

"Hi!" I smiled brightly. We all started chatting about how our summer went. I almost had the feeling that he was going to ask me out to a movie. But I never gave him the opening. I just kept smiling and talking with him and my friends. I didn't see anything wrong with talking to the guy. I mean, what's a little playful banter? It's not like I was half-naked and lying down next to him, right?

Wrong.

So wrong.

According to InuYasha, that is. Out of nowhere, he appeared. He was right behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered fiercely in my ear, "What the Hells are you doing?!"

His breath made me shiver and he pulled me closer. I struggled a little before he barked out, "Get lost, Hobo."

My jaw just dropped. My friends' jaws dropped. Hells, Houjo's jaw dropped.

Houjo looked scared. But he held his ground, "Back off, Takahashi. I was just talking to the girls."

InuYasha released me and got in Houjo's face. They were inches apart. He snarled, "Listen, Homo, stay away from Kagome."

My temper flared. What the Hells? Where was this coming from? "InuYasha!" I screeched. "What is your deal?"

That set InuYasha off even more! He shoved Houjo back and and growled! InuYasha growled! Shit! This was bad. Very bad. "Stay the fuck away from Kagome. She's mine. This is your first and only warning, Homo."

Houjo, bless his heart, stammered out, "M-my name is H-houjo." He gave me a sorrowful look and took off in a hurried pace. Huh? He ran away? What just happened?

I pulled InuYasha around to face me. Shit, what the Hells? "InuYasha! That was rude!" I stood akimbo. I was pissed. Who in the seven Hells did he think he is?! His eyes were smoldering. But this time it wasn't with want or desire, it was with anger. I raised my chin up to meet his gaze. What the Hells? I wasn't backing down. No way. Not me. Not Kagome Higurashi. From the corner of my eye, I saw my friends creep away. Cowards.

"Rude?" he stepped closer. He was so close to me that I felt his warm breath on my face. Ooh, erotic sensation. I shook my head. NO! I wasn't going to back down dammit!

"Yeah! RUDE!" I was nearly screaming. I didn't care that people were turning around to watch us. Let 'em watch. Let them see that Kagome Higurashi didn't back down from anybody. Not even from the great InuYasha Takahashi.

"And acting like a slut isn't?!" His eyes blazed with anger.

"Oh, no, you did NOT just call me a slut! You hypocrite!" I was beginning to regret ever even kissing him, let alone doing what we did. My anger rose to another level.

"Hypocrite! That's fucking rich! I wasn't fawning all over someone that's had the hots for me since the sixth fucking grade!" he yelled. Whoa, shit. Now everyone knew what we were fighting about.

Fuck it.

"I wasn't fawning!" I yelled back. Damn, but he actually looked even hotter... shit, focus, girl!

"Could've fooled me!"

"That's not too hard, is it?" I sneered. I was so over this shit. What the Hells were we fighting about again? I was mad, hella mad, but I also just so wanted to kiss him. Confusion took over. Someone get me out of here!

My prayers were answered. The five-minute warning bell rang. I took a couple steps towards my locker when he grabbed my wrist and barked out, "Don't you walk away from me!"

I turned around and snapped at him, "Don't you tell me what to do!" I nearly screamed that one. I flipped my wrist out towards his thumb and broke his grasp. His eyes widened slightly. Didn't think I knew that, huh? I flipped my hair and marched down the hall to my locker.

After three tries, I finally got the damned thing opened. I grabbed my PeeChee folder and my Spanish book. I was still fuming when I took my seat.

"Why, hello, Kagome," a familiar yet irritating voice said.

I looked over with dread because I knew who it was. I dismissed him, "Miroku."

"Ah, the first lovers' spat," he drawled.

"Mind your own business," I looked at him squarely in the eye, daring him to challenge me.

"Geez, you two are perfect for each other," he muttered and turned away.

What the Hells did _that_ mean? Aarrggh! And really! What was he thinking calling me a damned slut?! He knows full well that I haven't done anything like that with anyone besides him. My anger rose again and I just fumed the rest of the fifty-five minutes of class. My last class was my favorite, History. At least, my day would get slightly better.

I knew I had to talk to InuYasha sooner or later. I just wanted it to be later, much later. But then again, the sooner we made up, the sooner we can make out. Aargh! Maybe I am a slut! Hells! No way is he getting away with calling me a slut!

The bell rang, or at least that's what I assumed since people were leaving. I just sorta sat there. Resigned. Cynical. Having a boyfriend sucked. I began wandering, not aimlessly. At some point I'd hit my locker. I hoped. I thought.

"Kagome?" it was Arimi.

I looked up and gave her a small smile, "Yeah?"

"Wanna ride home?"

I nodded. Arimi was just always so cool to be with, she never pressured me to talk or share secrets. She was just so laid back and chill. There was never any awkward silences between us. The silence was always companionable.

Just like now. We drove in total utter silence, except for Janet Jackson's "Love Will Never Do (Without You)." Okay, that annoyed me to no end. Even the Radio Gods were against me. Yes, yes, yes. I knew I had to make up with InuYasha. I will after I get home and have a little something sweet to eat. A cookie or something.

Before I knew it, Arimi pulled up into the back driveway to my house. Whoa. Freaky how out of it I was that I didn't even notice we had arrived. I grabbed my overstuffed yellow back pack and smiled at her before I opened the passenger door, "Thanks."

"Cheer up, Kagome," she smiled back, "the make up sex is so worth it!"

She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Arimi would say something like that!

I slid the kitchen door open and saw my mom, "Hi."

"Oh, hi, honey," she smiled. "InuYasha just got here a few minutes ago. He's waiting in your room."

Blink. Blink.

Oh. My. Sigh. Deep breaths, Kaggs. Am I still mad? Hm, a little. No, not really. I just didn't understand why he was so in my face about me talking to Houjo. I really hope that Arimi was right - the make up better be awesome!

I trudged up the stairs. I saw him before he saw me and my heart just broke. He was sitting on my bed. His head sunk into his hands, elbows were resting on his thighs.

"Hey," I greeted him. I dropped my backpack by my door as I turned to close it. I leaned against my dresser. Not really knowing what to say or do. He looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes. Shit! Did I do that to him?

Before I could even get anything out, my mom knocked on my door and opened it slightly. "Honey..." she said as she peeked her head in, she caught my gaze and smiled, her eyes drifted to InuYasha. Her brows furrowed almost imperceptibly. "Honey, Grandpa went to pick up Souta from school to take him to soccer practice. I'm on my way to Mizuki's for Mah Jong. You're on your own for dinner. But please don't order pizza since there's plenty of food in the fridge."

"Ok, Momma. Thanks," I smiled. Well, just barely. She nodded and closed my door.

"InuYasha..." I began. I stepped closer to him, I was at such a loss for words.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled me close to his chest. Gods. He was so warm. And he smelled so good. I leaned into him for a second before I remembered that we were in a fight.

"Kagome, you're my girlfriend," he said.

I looked at him, "...yeah?"

He sighed, "What if you saw me smiling and talking to someone that was only standing a few inches away?"

It was my turn to sigh, "I wouldn't get mad."

He sighed again. Only this time I heard the pain in it. Was what I did so wrong? So hurtful? He asked, "What if it was Nazuna?"

Nazuna? Eeww. I didn't like her. She's had a crush on my Puppy since, since the sixth grade. Hm, just like Houjo with me. I gasped. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' Now do you understand why I was mad?" he asked.

"You mean, jealous," I retorted softly.

"Feh."

"Oh, Puppy!" I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I whispered in his ear, "I didn't mean to flirt. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!"

"Kaggs..." he held my chin and looked into my eyes, so intently. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. I was confused. Didn't we already cover this? "Huh?"

He sighed, again. "Look, I want it to be just me and you. I don't know. Maybe you want to be with Houjo. But I won't share. I thought we agreed it would be just me and you." He let go of me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about? I was just talking to Houjo. I get that you thought I was flirting with him. And I'm sorry for that." I looked into his eyes. I saw hurt. Oh, no. I did hurt him! My stomach took a nose dive. "I won't encourage Houjo. But we've been friends since the fourth grade. I can't just ignore him now that you're my boyfriend." At the phrase 'my boyfriend,' InuYasha wrapped an arm around my waist again. Mmm, that's better. I snuggled back into him.

He grunted out, "Ok. That's all I ask. That you don't disrespect me."

Huh? "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"Kagome," he sighed for the umpteenth time. "If you're gonna be my girlfriend, you can't flirt with other guys. It's just you and me." I wanted to put in my two cents, but he continued. "Yes, I know you're friends with guys and I don't have a problem with that. I just don't want you flirting with them. You only flirt with me. And I won't flirt with other girls. I mean, I don't even notice them. All I see is you."

I smiled. Actually it was a huge grin. I finally understood what he's been trying to tell me all along! "Oh, InuYasha! I love you so much!"

He hugged me close to him. I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. The hurt was gone. I leaned into him and kissed him. I wanted to take back the whole thing. I knew I was wrong. I felt awful. I poured all my emotion into the kiss. I wanted him to know that I was sorry. He started rubbing those magical circles again on my lower back. How I loved circles! How I loved him!

I twisted in his arms until I straddled his waist. I felt his arousal throb against me. Wow. Already? My lips found his neck. I whispered in his ear, "I'm yours... only yours, I promise."

His arms tightened around me. His warm hands were underneath my shirt. He gently massaged my back. Gods. Did that feel good! He raked his nails down my back. It sent shivers totally through me -- right down to my toes. Without even thinking, I arched my back up.

Oh. My. That brought my breasts right up to his face and he took a nipple in his mouth. Shirt, bra, didn't matter. Nothing was in the way of his mouth and that tongue of his. His hands on me were amazing. I was moaning. But I didn't want to be the only one feeling good. Remembering the last time at his house, I pushed him back on the bed and quickly undid the buttons to his jeans. He knew what I wanted and quickly removed his pants and boxers. I lunged for his throbbing joystick.

I was on all fours, my bottom sticking out, I'm sure. I felt his hand snake its way up my skirt to my bottom. He cupped my cheek and pulled down my panties. That's way too distracting. I knew my rhythm on him was getting erratic. I kicked off my panties and felt him pull my hips towards him. I didn't understand where he wanted me to go. I just sort of wiggled and didn't move. Trying instead to focus my attention on the task at hand. That's when I heard him.

"Kaggs... baby..." he moaned out. He smiled at me. I'm sure I had a confused look on my face. Then it dawned on me! He wanted us to be in a sixty-nine. I happily repositioned myself. I cried out over his velvet rod when I first felt his warm tongue on me. I had a hard time focusing on giving him pleasure. But once we found a rhythm!! Oh. My. Gods. The warm feeling in the pit of stomach took hold of me again. Man! This was so addicting. The feel of him in my mouth and his mouth on me... incredible and utterly explosive. I felt my body tighten, shudders wracked through my body as my orgasm crested. The orgasm wasn't as intense as the other night, but maybe 'cause of all the sensations. Or 'cause I was distracted with this yummy in my mouth. Or 'cause of the odd position. Or maybe 'cause we were so new to all this. But we still got our rocks off, as Yash would say.

Even after he went home that night, I could still feel his hands on my body, his mouth his tongue. I drifted off to sleep with a contented smile.

So that's how our junior year went... for the most part. We were all hot and heavy. Way hot and heavy. But we still remained virgins. I'm not sure how InuYasha kept such control. But he did. Then again, he always lived with such honor. He had told me once that he knew me so well that when it was time for us to go all the way, there would be no question in either of our minds. We were so together. I knew I wasn't ready for us to go all the way and I'm sure my mom would've flipped if she knew just how far we did go!

There were a several more jealous tirades. But definitely nothing caused by my inadvertent flirting. Nope, I learned that lesson well. I couldn't stand to see the hurt in my Puppy's eyes. I had to admit, if only to myself, that I was flattered by his jealousy and possessive nature. I was his. And he was mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story._

_Big thanks to story reviewers:_

_Fan Fiction . net_**  
Kagasha, Mini Nicka, kagome-the-life-angel, Black wolf girl, DragonMisstress325, The Soultaker, inuyashasgirl12, golden-eyed-viper, nikki, lyn, inulova4lyfe, erica6060, KHStennis01, xXlovablekdXx, elementalobsession, inuandkag4evr, DarkSlayerAngel, Japanese-Luv-Bugg, InuKag Fan, dont-shoot, PLP, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, scribblenumba4, Tashayar-chan.**

_Media Miner . org_**  
wj, Zelix, nymphminxgoddess, Sunshynesurfer, madelein, Kagomeforever.**_  
_

_Ja ne!_

_:) Joy_


	4. Senior Year

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Four: Senior Year  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_I have to admit, if only to myself, that I was flattered by his jealousy and possessive nature. I was his. And he was mine._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha remembered his promise to take me camping. Of course he did. When did he ever actually break one? Anyways, he wanted to rent a cabin in Yosemite for a week to celebrate our birthdays that were just a couple weeks apart. I don't know how he persuaded my mom and grandfather... but he did. Maybe it was because there was a whole group of us going and not just me and him. Or maybe it was because she knew him so well, that she trusted him as much as I did. Either way, I was so embarrassed when one morning, a little more than a month before our trip, my mom and I had "the talk."

"Honey," my mom gestured for me to come outside with her onto our back porch. I followed her with my cup of tea in my hands. "Come sit next to me, sweetie. I want to talk to you for a sec."

That was the beginning to one of the most embarrassing days of my life. Mom took me to see the gynecologist for my annual exam. We had a conversation about sex from a dry medical perspective. It all seemed so clinical. Sigh.

Then the unimaginable happened. My mom asked the doctor, "What form of birth control do you recommend?" Holy crap! Did she really just say that? I was a little taken aback. To say the least. I blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Dual protection is best. An oral contraceptive along with a barrier protection like condoms are your best bet at preventing an unexpected pregnancy and contracting an STD," the doctor answered, her matter of fact demeanor didn't falter. "For Kagome, I recommend a low dose birth control pill." She pulled out a pad of paper from a pocket of her white lab coat. She scribbled on it, tore it off and handed it to my mom, "This is a prescription for three months." She looked at me, "If you experience any difficulty with your period, heavier bleeding, cramps, headaches, I want you to come in to see me. I doubt any of that will happen. With the Pill, most women experience a lighter period and minimized PMS symptoms. If after the three months, you experience no difficulty, just have your pharmacist call the office for authorization to renew the prescription."

I left the doctor's office with my mom in a haze. I was amazed at the wonder of my mom's openness and how she totally put the responsibility in my hands. I think my mom was a little worried that InuYasha and I had sex already. The surprise that filled her face when the doctor said my hymen was still intact... priceless. At that I chuckled and relaxed. My mom trusted me to make the right choices.

So that's when I knew the time was right for InuYasha and I to make love. I always knew in my heart that he would be my first. I so looked forward to our Yosemite trip. That's when I planned on us giving each other our virginity.

The drive to Yosemite was uneventful. A boring six hour drive. We took two cars. In the car with me, while InuYasha drove, was Miroku and his girlfriend Koharu. I didn't really like Koharu. Not that I disliked her. She was just too gushy and was all over Miroku, all the time. And she didn't seem to care to get to know or even talk to anyone besides him. Whatever. In the second car was Arimi, her boyfriend Hiei, Yuka and Eri. We all made faces at each whenever we passed one another on the freeway. Miroku even dropped trou and hung a BA at them at one point. Real mature, I know.

The whole drive up there, I had my hand somewhere on InuYasha. Whether it was rubbing the back of his neck or simply resting on his thigh, I didn't care. I just had to touch him. We finally arrived. Everyone was a little tired and grumpy.

The first night at the cabin... I'll never forget it. The cabin was cozy and inviting. I was watching him the whole time. Did he know? Did he have any idea that I wanted to go all the way? I hung in the background. Everyone picked out their rooms and we ordered pizza for dinner. InuYasha claimed the back master bedroom that had an en suite bathroom. Miroku and Koharu took the other large bedroom. Hiei and Arimi claimed a bedroom down the hall. Poor Eri and Yuka, they shared a room and weren't even lovers. I guess it must suck to vacation with a bunch of couples.

We ate the pizza in the living room as Miroku channel surfed. I was getting antsy. I didn't know how to get InuYasha into the bedroom without drawing too much attention to us. Then again most people assumed we were already doing the deed anyway. So I guess I shouldn't've really cared too much. I finally got my nerve up and I whispered in his ear, "InuYasha, come to bed with me."

He looked at me and I just smiled. I'm sure I glowed. My stomach was filled with butterflies. I knew what I wanted. I was hoping he wouldn't object. He never pressured me to go all the way. He seemed satisfied with our oral pleasures. But I was on the Pill now and I loved him. What more could I want? Without even a courteous good night to our friends, I led him down to our bedroom. Our hands held, our fingers intertwined.

He closed the door behind us. And I started stripping. I couldn't wait any more. I didn't care that the lights were on. I wasn't at all into the candles, champagne, roses and soft music scenarios that sappy movies portrayed. I was comfortable being naked in front of him. He's seen every inch of me. I knew what I wanted. I've been with InuYasha for nearly a year. I've explored, touched and tasted every inch of his body. And he's done the same with me. Except for one. That was about to change.

"Kaggs," I heard him sigh. His eyes glued to my body. I stood before him in my bra and panties. He hadn't moved from the door. Poor thing. I thought he was so tuned into me, that he knew me so well. Didn't he know that I was ready? I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms immediately went around my waist. I pulled him down to kiss me. Oh. Mm. I loved his kisses! His lips gently caressed mine. Just a little pressure, that's all it ever took for me to open my mouth to his hot tongue. His tongue caressed mine in a sweet motion. He tasted so good.

I felt his hand move up and down my back. Tangled in my hair. Down to cup my bottom. Mm. He squeezed a cheek in his warm palm. I smiled against his kiss and moaned. My hand went down his chest to pull his shirt from his jeans. I stepped back as he yanked it off and threw it on the floor.

Our eyes locked. His eyes were filled with such emotion. Desire. Lust. Want. Need. All for me. Oh, Gods! What a rush! I tugged at the button on the waistband of his jeans. He toed off his sneakers and quickly stripped off his jeans. Mm, gone commando, huh? I licked my lips. He was beautiful. Man, I could never get tired of seeing him naked.

I reached behind me and undid my bra and tossed it on the floor too. My heart was fluttering. Hells. It was beating wildly. I laid down on the bed and I didn't even have to invite him. He followed me each step and lay half on top of me. His hand was on my breast, his mouth on my neck. Licking up to my ear, "What do you have in mind? Hm, I wonder..."

I sighed. Mmm. How I loved his hands on my body! I moaned, "You. I want you." His tongue, Gods! His mouth. On my neck. On my chin. On my throat. I put both hands on his face and made him look at me. His eyes were a molten gold. I breathed, "Puppy, take me tonight."

His eyes widened. "A-are you sure?" He stuttered. So cute. His breathing quickened. He wanted this as badly as I did. I nodded. His hand went down to my essence. He felt my arousal through my panties. His eyes rolled to the back of his head just before he closed them with a moan. I pulled down my panties. Yes, I was impatient. I was more than ready. To Hells with foreplay. I had a year's worth of foreplay. I opened my legs for him. He positioned himself over me, concern washed over his handsome face.

"Kaggs," he said, "We... need protection. I-I didn't bring any."

I shook my head. "Uh-ah. I'm on the Pill," I smiled and lifted my hips, nudging him to continue.

"This... this may hurt..." he breathed. I felt him at my entrance as he positioned himself. I pushed my hips forward and took in the first couple inches. He groaned. I groaned. Oh. My. His arms were on either side of me, supporting his weight. He gently entered me, he inched slowly until he met my maidenhead. It felt like I was being ripped in half. The pain was searing. Unbelievably intense. Oh, Gods. It hurt. He was really big. How was he supposed to fit? I whimpered. I nearly cried out to stop. He leaned down and licked my neck, my ear, whispering sweet reassurances. With another roll of his hips he was fully inside me, breaking the barrier of my virginity. He was licking my face. I was... I was crying.

"Shh, baby, I'm so sorry," he soothed. His voice warm, his kisses gently washing away the pain. My body adjusted to his intrusion and I lifted my hips up to his. He was tender. He was sweet. He was my first. He rocked his hips again. He slowly started to pull out, only to thrust back into me. The friction that created! The feeling was like nothing I ever felt before. He was inside me. There was nothing between us. Nothing. We were one. One.

His breath in my ear was hot. He was panting. "Gods... Kaahhggss... so good, bay--bee..." I began to meet his thrusts. Our pace increased, oh the rhythm. It was incredible. "Kaggs, so good," he moaned. "Soo tight... bay... bee."

How I loved to hear him! His mouth always brought me over the edge. That sweet, sweet ecstasy that only InuYasha gave me. The ever familiar tightening of my muscles promised an orgasm like I've never felt before. My body was on fire. The electricity that ran between us was spellbinding. I felt his sweat fall on me. I heard the smack smack as our bodies met. I spread my legs farther and pushed my hips up. "H-harder, Inu..." I begged. He quickened the rhythm and slammed into me. Good Puppy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. If that was even possible. My Gods! But this was the most exquisite feeling. My muscles tightened around him. I knew I was close.

He panted in my ear, "That's it... baby... cum for me... lemme hear you..."

The coil in my loins exploded. I screamed out his name as I touched the Heavens. The incredible white light filled my vision. The delicious sensations shot through my body and I felt my body shudder. That was an unbelievable orgasm. I felt him increase to a near breakneck speed. He was slamming hard into me, grinding his hips up and harder with each thrust. Gods. Did that feel good too! He growled in my ear and grunted out my name as I felt him fill me up with his release. He laid half on me. We were both panting. We just laid there, in each others arms as we touched back down to Earth.

He gave me a heart-stopping smile that lit the room, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

That made my heart do a triple back flip! How did I get so lucky? I replied with an impish smile. "I love you, InuYasha Takahashi."

He stayed inside me until he went soft and slowly fell out of me. I whimpered at the loss of him. I heard him chuckle. I turned my head to look at him with one of my eyebrows raised.

He pulled me into his arms and we held each other tightly. I couldn't believe it! I squeaked out, "Puppy, we're not virgins anymore!"

"Yeah, I always knew you'd be my first," he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm, me too," I sighed.

Yosemite set the tone for our senior year. We were like sex-crazed, well, teenagers. We had sex every possible chance we got. Every time I saw him, we did the deed. It was unbelievable. Eventually, we started getting really bold and daring with the locations.

One day we cut fourth period, Pre-Calculus. I didn't care. I've always hated math. Somehow we ended up in a faculty bathroom that was rarely used. We did it there. He had me facing the wall and bent at the waist. Yum. During a pep rally for the night's football game, we did it under the bleachers. I can't tell you how many times I went down on him in his car at lunch time or how many times he returned the favor. We were so addicted to sex. I was addicted to him. I had to get my fix. Daily.

I think my all time favorite naughty place we had sex was the library. Up on the top floor, between some book stacks in a section no one ever went to. It was on a Saturday night. We both had some research to do for term papers. We sat next to each other on a couch in the back. Books surrounded us. There were stacks on the floor, on the coffee table in front of us, on either side of us. I wore a skirt as usual. InuYasha loved seeing me in skirts. I was happy to comply. Whatever got a smile on his face was fine by me. He was absently stroking my thigh. Those magickal circles got me so hot. I stole a sidelong glance at him. His nose was buried in some book on Feudal Japan. He didn't even know what he was doing to me! I stretched my leg out over him. That brought his hand up a little higher on my thigh. He looked up at me. I knew I had a devilish glint in my eyes. I cocked my head towards the reference stacks on the top floor.

He caught my drift and we headed upstairs. Once we were in between the book stacks, I grabbed his hand and lead him to the back corner. He pulled me into his arms and breathed into my ear, "My Bitch a little horny?" I didn't even bother to answer him I just rubbed my body against him and tugged at the button on his jeans. He pushed me up against the wall and claimed my mouth with a demanding kiss. His hands pushed up my skirt. They were warm on my hips. I sighed when I felt his finger enter me. I gave up wearing panties back in Yosemite. It was just so much more convenient that way. He pinned me up on the wall and somehow his jeans and boxers were now at his ankles. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he fumbled looking for my entrance, muttering some cuss words.

I reached down and guided him home. "Aahh..." he sighed as he thrust into me. Mm. He felt so good. Nothing could compare to the feeling when he first enters me. He filled me up. "Ooh, Kaggs, baby..." he breathed in my ear. "You're my hot little bitch." We found our rhythm and he rocked into me. I breathed into his ear that I wanted it hard and fast. He was never one to disappoint. He felt so good. I loved being this close to him. This together. He felt my orgasm about to erupt and claimed my mouth again. He swallowed each of my moans. I knew I was loud. He always made sure we didn't get caught. Sex just got better and better. I can't remember a time when he didn't bring me to orgasm after breathtaking orgasm.

My second favorite place, at least for mood, was the beach. It was about a week before graduation. We were coming back from dinner. Drove along Pacific Coast Highway. I was house sitting for my mom's friend Mizuki while she was in Australia. She had a condo in the Marina, right on the sand.

We took a comforter with us. Surprisingly enough, sand didn't get everywhere. I wasn't planning on having sex on the beach. I just wanted to listen to the ocean under the moonlight. The comforter was to keep us warm. Really. That's all that I had in my mind. But being in his arms. The moonlight. The ocean. Of course, we started kissing. And, oh how his kisses turned me to mush. We ended up taking a shower together that night before we went to bed.

Before I could even wish it, graduation was here. High school was nearly over. The ceremony and speeches were pretty boring. I tuned out for most of it and eagerly headed over to InuYasha's house, along with half our class it seemed. It was a barbeque pool party complete with a DJ that spun a great mix of dance, reggae, rock and pop.

A song ended. "Excuse me, everyone," a loud voice boomed. "May I have your attention?" Tap, tap, tap on the microphone. The chatter died down and all heads turned to Mr. Takahashi, standing next to the DJ. He continued, "Congratulations Class of 1994!" Loads of hoots and hollers erupted. He motioned with his one hand for the noise level to tone down. "I have a quick announcement."

I felt InuYasha's arm tighten around me and he muttered, "Fuck, old man. Not now."

Mr. Takahashi scanned the crowd and said, "InuYasha, where are you? Come here, son."

A bit confused, I watched InuYasha scowl and whisper to me, "This was not how I planned to tell you, Kaggs." He gave me a quick hug and kissed my forehead. In a flash, he was at his father's side. I stared at him. Totally confused.

His dad was beaming. He hugged InuYasha and kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders. With a huge grin, he announced, "I am beyond elated to announce that this fall, InuYasha will be attending my alma mater: Tokyo University in Japan." Applause erupted and lots of shouting.

I felt like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on me. Arimi grabbed my upper arm and whispered in my ear, "Did you know?"

I shook my head. Numb and dumb. I think I was in shock. She was holding both of my upper arms then, gently shaking me. I heard everyone chanting, "Speech. Speech. Speech." My head was spinning. Vaguely, I heard InuYasha talking but for the life of me I didn't hear a word he said.

"Arimi," my voice croaked, "can you get me out of here?" I had to get out of there. I didn't care if I left all my stuff in his room. My diploma, my gown, all of it. I didn't care. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to see him. I felt so betrayed. She nodded and we were in her car and on the road.

"Kagome," Arimi's voice was soft, soothing. "Honey," I felt her hand on my arm, she gave me a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry. Where do you want to go?"

A million thoughts flew through my head. He knew. He must have chosen Tokyo University a while ago. He must have submitted an application. I didn't get it. We talked and daydreamed about going to college together. We sent our applications to all the same colleges. Was that just a joke? Didn't he want to be with me? Why hadn't he told me about Tokyo U? I would've submitted an application there too. Did this mean that... that he didn't want to be with me anymore? That he didn't know how to break up with me? Moving half a world away was easier than breaking up with me?

"Kagome?" I heard her say my name again. I looked at her. I was crying. Tears fell so easily from my eyes. I was so lost. A part of me died that afternoon.

"Don't take me home," I answered. I brushed the tears from my cheeks. But it seemed like a lost cause, more just fell. "Let's go get some pie or ice cream or something."

She nodded and squeezed my arm again, "You got it."

Next thing I knew, we were at a my favorite yogurt shop in Brentwood. I ordered some ridiculously large and decadent chocolate something or other. Arimi followed suit. Arimi was thoughtful and didn't question me. She always gave me space to just be. We just sat on the patio. I picked at my dish until it all melted down, looking a little like mud with rainbow sprinkles.

I called my mom once we got to Arimi's. She was so sympathetic and understood that I didn't want to come home. She suggested going to visit Aunt Akina in Seattle for a little while. I wasn't sure. I knew I wanted to get away, I just wasn't in a mindset to make a good choice.

"Oh by the way, honey," my mom said, "you got a letter from NYU today."

Mm. NYU? "Big envelope or little one?"

I heard the smile in my mom's voice, "Big envelope." That sounded promising. "Actually, it's pretty thick. Lots of stuff in there."

"Wow, NYU, huh?" I think I smiled then. "Momma, I love New York! I am so glad I got in! I think I want to go there." I didn't care how cold it got there. Nothing could get any colder than how my heart felt. I should have known that it wouldn't last beyond high school.

"I thought as much, dear. You know, one of your father's best friends from college lives in Manhattan, Taro Kuwashima. If I remember correctly, he has a daughter your age. Let me call him. Would you like to go there instead of Seattle? That way you could get to know the city before school starts in the fall?"

"Oh, Mom!" I sighed into the phone. "Thank you. That's a great idea."

"Ok, honey. You relax at Arimi's. I'll take care of the details. How long will you be there?"

"Just for the night. I'll come home tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie. I'll call the Kuwashimas and see when would be a good time for you to visit. Then I'll book your flight. I guess, the sooner the better?"

"Yes, Momma, I don't want to see InuYasha anymore."

"Honey, I know you and InuYasha have been best friends since before you knew how to read. Things may not look great right now, but I know your friendship will come through this."

That was the thing. I knew that too. I knew that I would forgive him for not telling me. But could my heart ever take him back? I didn't know.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart," my mom's voice was soothing. I was so lucky to have people in my life that loved me. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

We rang off and I just hid my face in a pillow. Arimi rubbed my back a little. "Let's zone out and go see a movie."

I lifted my face, "Huh? Yeah, a movie would be a good distraction. What's out?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Is that Ethan Hawke movie still playing?"

She smiled, "Oh, my boyfriend Ethan!" We giggled. "Yes, yes. Let's go see 'Reality Bites' at the multi-plex."

"Well, ya know, Arimi..." I sauced, "Reality does bite." I was beginning to feel a little better. I knew I'd get through this heartache. I also knew that I wasn't going to spend the summer with InuYasha. I had to make a clean break now rather than drag it out until he left for Tokyo or I left for New York. No, it was over between us. At least, romantically. I could never deny my friendship with him. He has always been there for me. I also knew deep down in my heart, that he did what he did because he thought it was the best. That's one way of thinking about things. I resolved to avoid him until I left and I promised myself to write him a letter before I moved on with my life.

It was a week before my mom got all the details worked out for my trip to New York. Well, it really wasn't a trip. I was moving there. I was to live in New York for the next four years. InuYasha called everyday. The first couple of days, he called every hour on the hour. He sent flowers. He showed up at my front door a few times. Thankfully, my family held their ground and refused to let him into the house. I managed to avoid him. I just didn't want to hear it from him. What possible reason did he have for not telling me? For not even including me in the next four years of his life? There was nothing he could say that would make my heart stop aching.

Sigh. Today was my last day in Los Angeles. I had my flight to New York this evening. After several drafts, I finally finished my letter to InuYasha. I mailed it on the way to the airport

_My dearest InuYasha,_

_I know this is way cowardly of me, to write a letter instead of talking to you. There's just no way for me to talk to you without crying._

_Please know that I am no longer angry with you. I am also no longer your girlfriend. I cannot stay with you this summer only to know that you'll leave in a couple of months to move half-way across the world._

_You are my best friend. You have been since we were four. I love you with every bit of me. I just can't see you right now. I've decided to go to NYU. By the time you get this letter, I'll already be in New York. I don't want to see you, so please don't come after me._

_We will always be friends. I cannot deny that. All I ask is for some time to heal. I understand that going to Japan was your decision and I can only imagine what it means to your father. Knowing this doesn't make me feel any better. I am hurt and I feel so betrayed no matter how hard I try to see things from your point of view. It'll take a long time to get over you._

_You were my whole world. You were my first. My first kiss. My first love. My first lover. And now, my first heartache. I will always love you._

_Good luck in your studies and your new life in Japan._

_Yours,  
Kagome_

I felt like a coward, but I had to move on... after all, he chose to leave me behind while he created a new life half a world away

_To be continued..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Thank you for reading my story._

_Shout outs to my awesome reviewers:_

_Fan Fiction . net**  
inulova4lyfe, inuyashasgirl12, alex, Shinobi-chan, erica6060, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, Black Wolf Girl, elementalobsession, LandM, Blackhand/Exzlayer, InuyashaGurl822, Puppy lover, InuKag Fan, lyn, mikkey hodge, lain, scribblenumba4, NightMiko, The Soultaker, nikki, Mini Nicka, DragonMisstress325, Japaneseluvbugg, reincarnated-kagome, Kagasha, TwiztidJuggalette.**_

_Media Miner . org**  
wj, Zelix, Kagomeforever, INU-KAGLOVER.**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_Okay, to answer some questions:  
This fan fic is FAR from over. After all, this chapter just hit 1994. So there's a whoppin' ten years I need to account for...! Buckle up and hang on, this is a long ride... full of lemony goodness. Yep, my mind has been in the gutter for a while now..._

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	5. The Big Apple

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Five: The Big Apple  
By: OhJoy__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt like a coward, but I had to move on... after all, he chose to leave me behind while he created a new life half a world away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

My life in New York got off to a slow start. I moved in with the Kuwashimas. They had a gorgeous penthouse suite. They were so generous to give me a guest room to call my own. It was basically just me and Sango. Their dad was always away on business while their mom was some famous actress in Japan and they hadn't seen her in years since the divorce. Sango was my age and had worked as a model since she was fourteen. Kohaku was the same age as my little brother, Souta. Kohaku was a quiet artist, loved oil painting, and went to a boarding school renown for the arts curriculum. I guess that was convenient since Sango traveled a lot and Mr. Kuwashima didn't really live there.

I never did get used to the humidity. I stayed indoors for most of the summer. It was sweltering and sticky. I guess, it was pretty obvious that I was depressed. All I did was mope around the apartment and watch soap operas or Oprah. I was really just sad. I didn't know what to do or say. I just stayed inside, reading a book or writing in my journal. I told myself it was because it was so icky outside. But I knew it was because I just didn't have the energy to do anything. InuYasha consumed my every thought. Whenever I spoke with Arimi or my family, I cut them off at the first mention of him. I was still just so hurt. I didn't want to know what he was doing or anything. Sure, I wanted to talk to him but at the same time I really didn't want to hear what he had to say! Was there really any good reason for him doing what he did? For him to just leave me behind? To not include me in his life? My Gods. Life just so totally sucked. 

Sango was very considerate. She didn't prod me to find out my story. Although, I'm sure my mom told them that I was recently dumped. I mean, everyone gets dumped, right? That's life. It just sucks when it's your turn. Sigh.

Sango was cheerful with a dry sense of humor. Actually, she was pretty sarcastic. Sometimes the things she thought was funny was downright sick. We got to be really good friends. I felt like I could trust her with my life. I felt closer to her than I ever did to Arimi. I don't know what it was about Sango. Almost like she would go to battle for me, or die for me. Something like that. Anyways, after a few weeks of moping around, I finally told her about InuYasha. She immediately took me shopping. Gotta love her! That was her solution for most ailments. She helped through my insecurities with InuYasha. She encouraged me to call him. I just couldn't though. It was too soon. And no matter how often she played the devil's advocate, I couldn't see things from InuYasha's point of view. And when his birthday came around, I sent him a _very_ platonic and generic card signed "Your friend, Kagome." 

Sango wanted to celebrate my eighteenth birthday by going out to dinner and dancing with her and her quirky friends. Not a moment after I agreed, she got on the phone to make arrangements with her boyfriend. I was flattered and appreciated Sango's friendship even more.

On my birthday, I resolved to forget about InuYasha. He had his life and I had mine. And I needed to get back to living. My heart skipped a beat when I returned from a work out at the building's gym. Dozens of Casablanca lilies were in the living room. Eighteen dozen to be exact. They were my absolute favorite flower. The entire apartment smelled wonderful. No note, no card. I didn't need one. I knew who they were from. For Kami's sake, eighteen dozen? Sheesh, overkill Takahashi. I went to my room to shower and get ready for the evening. I made a mental note to send him a thank you card.

The hot water pulsated on my back. Aah, shampoo... it's a good thing. I loved taking long hot showers. They were soothing and energizing. My mind wandered to what I was going to wear. After all, this was my New York debut! I giggled as I finished my cleansing ritual. I settled on a simple sleeveless black chiffon dress. The A-line cut fell to just above my knees with a modest V-neck. I finished the look with a pair of black sling back two-inch heels. I swept my hair up in a messy wanna be French twist, with loose strands framing my face.

"Kaggs, you look great!" Sango exclaimed. She was smiling and idly smelling the flowers that littered the living room. We placed them throughout the apartment, might as well enjoy them!

I laughed. I was a little nervous. I've come to know that she was always quick with a compliment. Sango was kindhearted, but definitely way more sophisticated than the little surfer girl I was. She was a fashion model, for Kami's sake. She's been all over the globe. Her boyfriend, Kuranosuke Takeda, owned a fortune five hundred company - that he started! And he was only twenty-two! Not like InuYasha who would work for his father's company. Argh... why am I thinking about _him_? Sigh. Ok, ok.

"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself," I responded with a smile. Sango wore this amazing black taffeta cocktail dress and patent leather open-toe pumps. The dress looked vintage. But knowing Sango, it was probably an expensive designer dress she got for free on a modeling gig.

We grabbed our handbags and headed out the door to the oh-so-trendy restaurant to meet up with her friends. Already seated at the table were her childhood friends, Suzuna Yamazaki and Tsuyu Hime, and her boyfriend. The restaurant was gorgeous and we had a garden terrace all to ourselves. Sango's friends were all smiles, each giving me a warm hug to wish me a happy birthday.

"Where's Matsuno?" Sango asked as she settled into her seat next to Takeda.

"Running late," Suzuna replied, rolling her eyes. Since she answered, I assumed that he was her boyfriend.

"As usual," Tsuyu and Sango said in stereo, laughing. I took a seat between Sango and Tsuyu. Takeda ordered a couple bottles of chardonnay. I guess, because of who he was or maybe because of who Sango was, the server didn't even bother to ask for ID. I was amazed. It's my eighteenth birthday and I'm drinking wine at a fancy restaurant! It was the first time I actually had anything alcoholic. The chardonnay was sweet and certainly put my nerves at ease.

We were all laughing at something silly Suzuna was saying when I felt a strong warm hand on the nape of my neck. I turned to gaze into the most alluring azure eyes. I raised an eyebrow and said a breathy, "Hi."

The gorgeous face attached to the blue eyes leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Happy Birthday." Wow. I nearly creamed my panties. I could get used to New York guys.

"Matsuno, you are always late, man!" Takeda said, getting up. The two guys greeted each other with warm hugs. I was mesmerized. This guy was a hotty. I drank in the sight of him dressed in all black, a silk shirt tucked snugly into his trousers with the first few buttons opened, his chest muscles and throat were shown through the small gap between the two sides of the shirt. Nice. He gave everyone a warm hug before he sat across from me, next to Suzuna. Oh, that's right. He's her boyfriend. Sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm always late, but worth the wait!" Matsuno responded, his cerulean eyes laughing. They all groaned at his lame joke. I just shook my head. Maybe New York guys were just as lame as West coast boys.

Sango took on a formal tone, officially introducing us, "Kagome Higurashi this is the nearly famous, Koga Matsuno." She made a grand sweep of her hand.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Koga Matsuno." I extended a hand to shake his, playing along with Sango's formality.

He chuckled, a warm rumbling sound from his chest. His hand clasped mine, electricity shot through me from the innocent gesture. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it sweetly as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were nearly midnight in hue. He murmured, "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome Higurashi."

Suzuna laughed, "Down boy!"

I blushed and snatched my hand away. Oops! Note to self: Don't flirt with other girls' boyfriends!

"She's not used to your wolfish charms!" Suzuna continued. She caught my eyes and smiled, "Don't mind him, Kagome. He's really sweet even though he's always on the prowl!" The table roared with laughter. I didn't get it. I just smiled. Huh. She didn't act jealous. She didn't even act like they were going out. Hm.

Koga asked, pouring himself a glass of wine, "So, birthday girl, how do you like the Big Apple?"

"I love the change of pace!" I answered enthusiastically. I loved his eyes. I loved the warmth and laughter in them! He certainly held my interest.

Sango leaned into my ear and whispered, "Mm. Someone's got eyes for you. He's available, you know." Our eyes met in that mischievous girly way. Yes, things were definitely looking up. So the hotty across from me wasn't Suzuna's boyfriend, huh? I took another sip of wine. Yes, tonight was going to be fun.

Dinner was a laugh a minute. Koga turned out to be quite the story teller. He made grand gestures with his hands and made all sorts of silly faces to punctuate his stories. Of course, I learned that was because he was an actor waiting for his big break. He and Sango have been friends since grammar school. He was the one that introduced Takeda and Sango. 

"So, one of the favorites parts he likes to play is Cupid," Tsuyu joked.

"Really?" I laughed, locking eyes with him, "You go around in just a diaper with a bow and arrow? I'd like to see that." 

We all laughed at Koga's expense. When the laughter subsided, he flirted, "I'd be happy to arrange that!" Oh. My. Koga nearly naked... what a vision! Mm...

I excused myself to use the bathroom. The wine was starting to hit me, I was getting a little buzzed. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. My face was flushed a little pink. My eyes were sparkling. I actually looked happy! Then it hit me. I was fantasizing about some guy I just met. What about my one true love, InuYasha? Was there even a thing as a 'one true love,' for Kami's sake? Sigh. How can there be? He left me and thinks flowers can make up for it? I made a face at my reflection. No. Time to stop being a depressed girl and just loosen up! It's not like I'm going to have sex with Koga. At least not tonight, I snickered. Oh. My. Did I just say that? Uh, yeah. I wandered back to the table, dreaming of what it would feel like to have Koga's hands on my body...

CRASH.

"Ow," I muttered from the floor. I ran into something warm and hard.

"Oh Gods! Kagome, angel, are you okay?"

I felt warm hands on my upper arms. Ummph. I was pulled up to my feet, up against a very hard chest. Dazed and more than a little buzzed, I looked up to see those brilliant blue eyes, "K-koga?"

"Hmm..." he wrapped an arm around my waist and stroked my cheek. Almost instinctively, I leaned into his touch. He smiled, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and his smile widened. "Good, I mean, geez, Kaggs," he ran a hand through his onyx shoulder length hair. "I was hoping you'd fall for me... but not like that!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Oh, Koga... that was lame!"

He laughed, throwing his head back. Gods, his throat. I could lick... uh, stop that.

"That's my woman!" His eyes shone. "C'mon, angel. Let's get you back to our table." He kept his arm wrapped around my waist the rest of the way. I didn't mind. He was warm. He made me feel wanted. Hells. What was I saying? I mentally shook myself. If I got out more, I wouldn't go all gushy at the first guy that flirted with me. Note to self: Start hanging out with Sango more often.

The wait staff ended up singing "Happy Birthday to You" and I got a seven-layer chocolate cake with a candle to blow out. The thing was ridiculous!

"Make a wish!" Sango cheered.

"Just don't spit all over the cake. I want a bite, ya know," Koga quipped.

"Eew... no, I wasn't planning on it, Matsuno!" I retorted. I closed my eyes to think of a wish. InuYasha sprang to my mind. But I dismissed it with a slight shake of my head. Then I knew what I wanted to wish for. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and on exhale I said to myself, _I wish for love to find my heart._

Everyone cheered at my silly feat and we passed the slice of cake around the table. I noticed it was the boys, not the girls, that took the largest bites. We left the restaurant and walked a couple of blocks to a club that Takeda wanted to try. These guys knew all the right people, I decided. We didn't have to wait behind the velvet rope. We just walked right in, we were even escorted to the VIP lounge where a server was immediately at our sides taking our drink order. Impressive.

Koga stood next to me with a hand on the small of my back. He whispered in my ear, "What are you drinking tonight?" The warmth from his breath sent a shiver down my spine. I rose to my tip toes and whispered back in his ear, "Just a sparkling water for me, thanks." He gently caressed my back and smiled. He turned away from me to tell our server. It was kinda obvious that were flirting, I realized. We didn't have to whisper in each other's ears. We were in a private room where the music wasn't that loud, you could still have a conversation without yelling at one another. I looked over at Sango and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

She sashayed over to me. Sashayed? Yeah, she's a model. That was definitely a sashay. "So, what do you think of this place?" 

Innocent enough, but I see through your ruse, Miss Kuwashima. I smiled and replied with, "It's great. I love how there's candles everywhere and the only lights are the black lights behind the bar! Purple velvet and black lights. Very cool." She smiled with approval. I leaned into her and whispered, all the while watching Koga, "And thank you for my birthday present!" We giggled.

All of Sango's friends became my friends that night. I definitely had a few things to learn about men from Tsuyu and Suzuna. In less time than it took Koga to return to me with my drink, those girls had a harem of men surrounding them. Ok, so it wasn't a harem. Just four good looking men hanging on their every word.

I got to know what a ham Koga was too. Some time during the night, the DJ played Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy." I've come to know he isn't one to let an opportunity pass him by. Oh, no not Koga. He got up. Lip-syncing to the song as he strutted up and down, swinging his hips and flipping his hair, earning him all sorts of cat calls. He was totally poking fun at Sango. She just laughed right along with everyone. It was hilarious! I had such a great time that night!

That night marked a new beginning for me. Sango took me to all the hottest clubs and introduced me to a lot of cute guys. I started hanging out with the girls. We made Friday a weekly ritual of "Girls Night Out." It was funny how Sango said she was with Takeda, but always managed to make out with someone else. After a couple of times, this started to bother me. So, one night over dinner, I asked her...

"Hey, Sango," I asked tentatively. I didn't want to come off as judgmental or anything, I was just curious.

"Huh?"she answered as she took a bite of her nearly raw Ahi tuna.

"Are you still seeing Takeda?" That was pretty neutral, almost innocent, right?

"What do you mean?" she countered.

Oh, she's good. She's gonna make me actually say it, huh? "Uh, are you guys together?"

"Yeah," she looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were making out with that guy last night at the club," I ventured, gingerly. Very gingerly.

"Mm, he was a cutie, huh?" her eyes dreamily recalling the hunk.

"What about Takeda?" I asked.

Sango rolled her eyes and then she chuckled. "Oh, sorry. I guess, it's a little confusing as an outsider." She took a sip of her soda, "Takeda and I have an open relationship." She shrugged and took another bite of her dinner.

I was a little confused, "An open relationship? I don't get it."

"We are together, just not totally exclusive. We see other people," she explained.

"B-but, you guys have sex," I stammered out, how could Sango accept that in a relationship? How can she not want to be the only one?

"Yeah?" she put her fork down and looked at me, mirroring the confusion in my eyes. "Well, it's kinda like having your cake and eating it too," she smirked. "I get to be with Takeda, have him treat me like a princess. And I get to flirt and play with other boys without it meaning that I'm cheating on him."

"And you're ok with that? I mean, Takeda sees other women too?" I asked. This sounded kinda cool but also like a heartache waiting to happen. "D-does he sleep with other women too?"

Sango shrugged. "We don't have a commitment. I don't ask him and he doesn't ask me. I travel a lot, he travels a lot. I just make sure that I always use condoms."

"And you're ok with that?" I repeated.

She sighed, "Look, not everyone is lucky enough to fall in love like you did with InuYasha. Love like that is one in a million and I know you're sad about it, but you should really count yourself lucky that you experienced it already. Some people go all their lives not ever getting a chance to be with their true love." Her eyes turned, well, almost wistful. She shrugged again and continued eating, "I have no delusions about love. I might as well enjoy myself while I can."

"Huh, that's one way of looking at it. So, you're not in love with Takeda?" I asked earnestly.

"Hells, no!" Sango chuckled. "It just works between us. He gets me hot and he treats me well. He never flaunts his other women in my face. And I don't either. We're cool. We've been this way for a while."

Ok, last time, I swear! "And it really doesn't bother you?"

She smiled wide, "No, it's perfect just the way it is and just the way it isn't."

Hmm. Sounded good to me. I mean, if what I had with InuYasha was a once in a lifetime thing... then I should go out and play now too, right? And so with this new perspective on dating and relationships, I decided to date and have fun. Maybe not exactly the same kind of fun as Sango, but I was putting myself out there and I had a lot of fun.

I went out with a few guys. Nothing exciting. No sparks flew. Not even a hint of chemistry. Sigh. It was just fun to flirt and to be out with a cute guy. I started to get Sango's mindset. Geez, it was hard enough just to meet a guy where the attraction was mutual, let alone a guy that I thought I could love!

A few weeks later, we ran into Koga and a bunch of his friends at a club. It's kinda funny how he traveled in a pack. My Gods, but was he ever gorgeous! We danced and had loads of laughs. I knew I was way attracted to him. I didn't think I made much of an impression on him. I figured if he was interested, he'd've called or talked to Sango or did something, _anything_, to see me since my birthday over a month ago. At least, that's what I assumed.

You know what they say about 'assume'? It's true! Turned out that he was in Vancouver shooting a pilot or maybe it was an episode to pitch to a network or something like that. It's so funny. You'd think since I grew up in Los Angeles that I would know something about the entertainment industry. But I didn't. It never did interest me. I always laughed at the celebrity gossip shows. And here I was crushing on a struggling actor! At the end of the night, as Sango and I were waiting for a cab, I thought it was so sweet how he seemed almost shy when he asked if I'd want to get a cup of coffee. We made plans for the next afternoon.

That was the beginning of my relationship with Koga. He certainly got me hot and he treated me well. He treated me like a queen. Sango and I had many conversations about him. And I knew that I no longer had any delusions of love anymore either. He was so much fun and he was really easy to talk to, we would literally stay up until two in the morning talking about everything and nothing. But the most surprising thing was that it took him three dates before he kissed me. Thank the Gods too, 'cause I was beginning to wonder if he was attracted to me.

Anyways, it was a week before classes began and we were hanging out at our favorite coffee shop. We were sitting on a couch talking and joking about what I can't remember anymore. When he leaned forwards and softly kissed me. At first, I was surprised. I was almost resigned that he wasn't attracted to me. But I quickly got over that and shyly returned his kiss. I couldn't help but compare it to InuYasha's kisses. I wasn't turned to mush like I was with InuYasha's kisses. But I certainly enjoyed Koga's kisses. And in that moment I knew. I knew that I was so amazingly attracted to him, but that my heart didn't flutter for him. Koga totally excited me. And damn! But did he know how to kiss! It was pure energy. Koga had this animal magnetism that I just reacted to! He was sensual... erotic. I lusted for him. Those sparkling blue eyes. His carefree attitude. His throaty, hearty laugh. He was such a breath of fresh air compared to InuYasha's jealousy and possessiveness.

We enjoyed ourselves and he always had his arms wrapped around me, but I had doubts that he found me sexually appealing. I mean, he never made a move beyond kissing. It wasn't until December that we did anything more than kiss. I think I was just really horny or frustrated by that point. Either way, I couldn't wait for him anymore and I made the first move.

I just returned from the long Thanksgiving Day weekend back home. Sango and Kohaku went to spend the next six weeks in New Zealand visiting with their dad as he oversaw the opening of another office.

Koga came over one night with a few movie rentals and we ordered Thai food. The movies were action and comedies. We laughed and play fought. I always have such a good time with him. It was getting kinda late and at one point he kissed me. I was getting really attached to kissing him!

"Koga..." I leaned my forehead on his as we caught our breath, "I... I want you to spend the night with me, but..." I trailed off.

He sat back, looking at me. His eyes held onto mine as he waited for me to continue.

"I... I don't want to have sex with you just yet. B-but I want you to sleep over..." Gods, did I ever sound lame! I figured I should be blunt, just so we're clear and on the same page. "Um... I don't want you inside me, but we can, uh, play." I blushed, my face felt like it was on fire.

"Um..." he leaned forward and took my hands into his. "So, no, erm, _intercourse_ but... everything else is ok?" He was so cute. He really wanted to get what I was asking!

I nodded. "Yeah. Can you promise me that you won't try to go all the way with me tonight?"

He gave me a thousand-watt smile, "Angel, I would promise you the moon and stars if that meant that I get to wake up next to you tomorrow." As corny as that sounded, my anxiety melted. "Seriously though, yes, Kagome, I would love to spend the night with you and I give you my word that I won't try to go all the way with you tonight. I won't even try until you say so."

Wow, that was more than I ever imagined. I knew it was easier for InuYasha to be satisfied with just our oral adventures. After all, he was a virgin then and you can't miss what you don't know. Yet here was Koga, older and more experienced, promising me that he wouldn't pressure me for sex. His stock just rose major points!

He captured my lips again. Only this time the kiss held promises that were never there before. Promises of pleasure to come... wow, I so totally creamed my panties. His lips on mine were sensual and seductive. I melted against him. I pulled him closer. I wanted to feel his hard body against me. When we broke for air, I stood up and led him to my bedroom. 

His eyes were locked onto mine as he tugged his t-shirt off, he raised an eyebrow. A challenge? Sure... I tossed my shirt off too. His smile grew and he undid the button and zipper on his jeans promptly kicking them off, revealing a pair of black silk boxers. I did the same and kicked off my jeans. I stood before him in my pink lace panties and bra. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Kagome, baby girl," he breathed just as he wrapped his arms around me, crushing me against his bare chest. Aahh, did he ever feel good! He lowered his head and gave me a kiss that set my body on fire. He pushed me gently to my bed. 

His body just radiated heat. I felt my breathing quicken. Geez, let's face it. I was panting. Nudging my legs apart, he settled his body over mine. I eagerly spread my legs to accommodate him. He pressed his arousal against my core, gently grinding his hips into mine. He whispered in my ear, "Pink lace, huh?" His tongue lazily licked the shell of my ear and down my neck. "So innocent... so sexy..."

One of his warm hands began kneading my breast as the other stroked my side up and down. Gods. It's been so long since I got any action. My heart ached for InuYasha, but this... This felt so good. Koga was hot, and he got me hot. I felt his body slide down mine with a delicious friction. The flimsy lace covering my breasts was pushed aside. I arched up and undid the clasp from behind. He swiftly removed my bra and tossed it aside. I felt his warm tongue on them... first this one, then that one... then he nipped and lightly bit my nipples. Aaah... that's what I missed. He sucked one nipple until I swear I about exploded. He moved over to lavish his attention on the other until that nipple was sore. Oh, yeah. This was yummy.

He continued his exploration of my body. His breath on my panties shot my eyes open. Gods. Was he... yeah, there went my panties. I saw his head dip down. The look on his face was downright arrogant and, man, was he ever sexy! His mouth kissed me so intimately. I laid there and I couldn't help but think of InuYasha. I shook my head as if to clear his memory away. But he didn't leave... Koga's tongue felt entirely different than my Puppy's. Koga had a very distinct style from InuYasha's. It wasn't the same, just like his kisses weren't the same. That's when it hit me. Hard. I will always be in love with InuYasha. Sigh. My body couldn't help but react to Koga, but my heart was so not in it. In that moment, I gave up on thinking I'd ever fall in love again.

With Koga's expert skills, he brought me to orgasm. But it wasn't Earth shattering or enough to send me to the Heavens. Don't get me wrong, it was still good. It's been so long since I was with InuYasha, at that point, any orgasm was amazing. Although, I did miss the full body shudders and white lights. The warm tingling sensation that rocked my body was still pleasurable. Koga kissed his way back up to my neck and shoulders.

He turned my pliant body to the side and spooned me. I felt him slide his erection between my thighs, rubbing up against my wet folds. My body stiffened. What the Hells? He promised! Just as I was about to protest, he murmured into my ear, "Shh, angel, I promised I wouldn't be inside you tonight..." He began to thrust his shaft along my core. Aahhh, now _that_ felt good. That's what I missed. He pushed my thigh forward until my knee rested on the mattress. He set a slow rhythm. Oooh... the friction that created. His arm snaked around my shoulders, a hand cupped my breast while the other hand cupped my bottom. "Mm..." he moaned in my ear. "I bet you're so tight..." He squeezed my bottom and licked my neck. Gods. Do all boys have dirty mouths? I rubbed my bottom against him and threw my head back to give him better access to my neck. He continued, "You get me so hot, baby girl... Sex is gonna be so good..." I whimpered out when he started pinching my nipple. He adjusted his hips and thrust forward. Direct hit.

"Aaahh!" I cried.

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Mm... is that your hot button, angel?" He thrust again. And again I cried out. "Mm... you're so wet..." Thrust, grind. "I can't wait to be inside you..." Squeeze, nipple pulled. "...your legs spread wide for me..." 

Gods. I don't know why, but I love dirty talk. My orgasm exploded over my body as I moaned out what I hoped sounded like his name. Those full body shudders... I love an intense orgasm!

"Mmm... that's it, baby..." he breathed into my ear. His thrusts came a little harder as he gripped my hip a little tighter until I heard him grunt, "Oh, yeah, baby." Mm... note to self: try _not_ to sleep in the wet spot. That's how it went with Koga. We hung out a couple times a week in between his auditions or whatever else he did. I wasn't that curious about what he did when we weren't together. Between classes and homework, I really didn't have that much time. 

Christmas came and went. My family came for a long weekend visit. I convinced them to come to New York for a white Christmas... mostly so I could avoid seeing InuYasha over the holidays at home. I settled on giving both InuYasha and Koga a couple jazz CDs. Nothing too personal. I mean, after all, neither were my boyfriend. Sigh. I was starting to miss Sango. I could go for a girls' day at the spa or even a girls' night out. Even Tsuyu and Suzuna were out of town for the holidays.

I was somewhere in midtown, wandering and browsing the shops when I saw him. Them. Shit. Really? I slowly approached the bookstore's coffee shop, hiding behind a magazine and a Ficus tree. Right in front of me was Koga and some blonde chick. Ok, calm down. He's not my boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend. I chanted. Hells, maybe they were just friends. I peered over my magazine again. Uh, no, shoving your tongue down her throat would make her a really close friend. Sigh. I dropped the magazine and exited the bookstore without a backwards glance. 

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. Koga was such a player! We even had plans to hang out tonight! Well, ok, not really solid plans. I had told him that my family left yesterday and that I was going to be hanging out at home tonight. Sigh. I was starting to get annoyed. I headed home for a long hot soak. Yes, yes, yes. A bath was what I needed.

At home in the tub, I thought of the control Koga had whenever we were together. He really had kept his word on not pressuring me for sex. Then again, why not? I mean, he didn't need me to satisfy him if he was having sex with someone else. Or several someone elses. We never did talk about being exclusive before we started messing around. So I guess I just set myself up for this. Thank all 108 Kamis that I never went all the way with him!

Sigh. I really missed Sango now. I needed someone to talk to about this. I mean, I was totally confused and torn. On one hand, Koga and I didn't have a commitment and I wasn't in love with him. On the other hand, he never said he was seeing another girl. Well then again, I never asked. Sigh. Round and round I went. Finally the bath water cooled to barely lukewarm. I got out and changed into a pair of black track pants and a light blue baby doll t-shirt.

Flopped on the couch, I surfed the movie channels and found "Sixteen Candles" playing. Sigh, depressing Molly Ringwald romantic comedy. Whatever. I reached for the phone and ordered some Chinese food from around the corner. Tonight called for Orange Chicken, Pork Lo Mein and Mu Shu Shrimp. I know, I know. Leftovers were so tragic. Sigh.

Less than fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Wow. They are so fast! A small smile splayed across my lips as I swung the door open, "I heart Orange Chicken! You guys are so fast..."

Standing in front of me was not the Chinese restaurant delivery guy. Nope, not by a long shot. Ah, Hells. It was the last person I ever expected to be there. Breathe, Kagome. Just breathe.

"InuYasha."

__

To be continued...

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Ooh... a cliffhanger! Yippeee!! Thank you for reading my story. 

Reviewers ROCK:

Fan Fiction . net**  
erica6060, Shinobi-chan, The Soultaker, Nessa03, Mini Nicka, WaterGoddess9, Queen of the Jean Purse/QJP, NorikuKitsune, xXlovablekdXx, DragonMisstress325, Japanese-Luv-Bugg, lyn, kixi, dragonspirit888, Sweecenck, fallenrain, Kagasha, rAiNwAtEr, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE **(a little impatient, ne?)**, xXRoyalXx, Touya, scribblenumba4, elementalobsession, ssdragon, NightMiko, Gittelbug, golden-eyed-viper, Kathleen, Nekessla, stella, heraty-love, mikkey hodge, Luna The Destroyer.**

Media Miner . org**  
wj, Aitu** (I've missed you!)**, Hopesfall, Kagomeforever.  
**

_**I love you guys!**  
_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	6. Pinky Promise

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Six: Pinky Promise  
By: OhJoy

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Standing in front of me was not the Chinese restaurant delivery guy. Nope, not by a long shot. Ah, Hells. It was the last person I ever expected to be there. Breathe, Kagome. Just breathe._

_"InuYasha."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Hey, Kaggs," InuYasha drawled. There he stood in all his glory: Dressed in a puffy, red ski parka, jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens with a backpack slung over one shoulder. Gods! How hot can one guy be?! I furrowed my brows... wait a minute, that really was InuYasha Takahashi at my front door! What the Hells?

"May I come in?" he asked softly. I looked into those amber pools that I loved so much. My heart lurched at the pain I saw. I nodded and stepped aside. Just as I was about to close the door, the Chinese restaurant delivery guy showed up. I was in a bit of a haze. I paid him and took the bag of goodies.

"InuYasha, are you hungry?" I asked. I noticed he dropped his backpack by the sofa and threw his parka on the armchair. He had on a black V-neck sweater with a white t-shirt peaking through. Damn, he really was hot. Shit, girl! Focus...

"Yeah, airplane food sucks," he replied. I motioned him to follow me to the kitchen. I set the bag on the island and grabbed some plates and chopsticks. He was already opening the boxes.

"Mm... this looks good. Uh, there's a lot here. Were you expecting someone?" he hesitated.

Bless his heart. I hated to hear the hesitation in his voice. I hated things being so awkward between us. I missed him. I shook my head, "Uh-ah, I was in the mood for a little bit of everything." I handed him a plate and a pair of chopsticks. We loaded our plates and sat on the stools. I noticed he emptied his plate in record time.

Silence. Awkward silence. I hated it. Ok, deep breaths.

"InuYasha," I began, "why are you here?" I stuffed my face with Orange Chicken. When faced with odd situations, fill mouth with food instead of foot.

"I came home for the holidays hoping to see you," he replied in a quiet voice. I almost didn't recognize this InuYasha. He seemed so defeated. So quiet. So heartbroken. "I spoke with your mom last night and I got on the first flight I could get."

I got up and started cleaning, putting away the leftovers and threw the dishes in the dishwasher. When I turned around from the sink, InuYasha enveloped me in one of his famous _'I'm not letting you go until I'm ready to'_ hugs. Gods. How I missed his arms around me. How I missed that unique scent of his skin. How I missed HIM! He held me so close. We were thigh to thigh, stomach to stomach, chest to chest. My body just melted into him. I couldn't help it. Whatever anger or hurt I felt, it just went out the window as soon as his arms went around me. Then he started to rub those magic circles on my back. I nearly died. I loved this man so much.

I don't know how long we stood in that embrace. Eventually, his arms loosened and he took a small step back, his arms lightly holding my waist. The pain in his heart was clearly visible in his eyes. "Kagome," he said in voice full of emotion, "why did you leave me?"

I bristled as the full impact of his words hit me. I knocked his hands off me and took a step back, arms akimbo. "What?" I was exasperated. What the Hells? "I didn't leave you! You left me!" My anger was rising. I felt the heat rise on my face. "You didn't even bother to tell me you were even THINKING about going to Japan for four years! Get it right, buster! YOU LEFT ME!"

He was balling his hands into fists. I knew he was trying to keep his anger under control. But I didn't care. This was a long time in coming, I just let it rip, "You didn't even tell me! NO! I had to hear it from your father at the graduation party! You never even prepared me! What kind of boyfriend does that?!" that was a full out yell. Oh, I was pissed. I left him? Yeah, right!

"You didn't even bother to listen to what I had to say!" he yelled back. "You never even bothered to hear ME out. I called you every fucking day. I came to your house. I sent you flowers. But, NO! That wasn't good enough! You just ran away to New York and wrote me a fucking letter breaking up with me! YOU LEFT ME!"

That pissed me off even more. The audacity of the guy! "What the Hells?! What could you possibly have said to me that would make it okay? Why didn't you want me in your life anymore?"

"I always want you in my life! You took off like all the hounds of the seven Hells were after you! You didn't even listen to what I had to say! You left me and started a whole new life here WITHOUT ME!" He was yelling. His eyes ablaze. His face slightly flushed. He was so unbelievably hot. Shit, focus! Focus. Fighting here.

"What the Hells was I supposed to do? Stay at home pining for you will you lived it up in Tokyo? How in the world were we going to be together when you CHOSE to be an ocean away from me? You doe head!" Take that, Takahashi! But... aw, man. I've always hated fighting with him.

"Doe head? You're the doe head!"

"You are!"

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Priss."

"Pansy."

"Freak."

"Jack off."

"So taking off and leaving me in your dust is just fine by you?" all the heat and anger in voice was gone. He sounded so hurt. "Look, I know I was avoiding telling you that I was gonna go to Tokyo U. But I wasn't expecting you cut me out of you life." He slumped against the counter, running a hand through his silver mane. "I didn't know what we were gonna do. But I thought we'd at least talk. That we'd figure something out together. Kagome, I never stopped thinking about you. Not even for an instant!"

Shit. Fuck. Piss. I screwed it up, didn't I? I totally jumped to the wrong conclusions and never bothered to listen to my Puppy! I quickly closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my cheek against his shoulder.

"InuYasha... I am so sorry, Puppy," I started. "I was so hurt, I felt like you just abandoned me."

He held me close, softly stroking my hair, "I would never leave you. Not without a fight, Kaggs. You're my girl."

It's funny how I get to feel content only a moment at a time. Actually, it sucked. That's when the phone rang. He asked me softly if I wanted to get it. I shook my head and held him tighter. The machine could get it, I figured it was probably for Sango anyway.

In an instant, my world shattered. Koga's strong masculine voice echoed in the kitchen: "Kaggs, angel. It's me. Hey, are you there?... I thought you said you'd be at home tonight? Anyways, I miss your beautiful face. I want to see you. Call me, angel."

I felt InuYasha's body stiffen. Hells, he was rigid like a board! He stepped back. His hands went to my arms and held me fiercely. "Who the Hells was that?!" he bellowed down at me. "You got a fucking boyfriend already!" He pushed me against the wall. Not hard, but enough to tell me he was beyond pissed.

"Tell me! Who the Hells was that?!" he stormed down at me.

"N-no one..." I stammered.

"Well, for a no one, he sure thinks you know his voice well enough to not even say his name," he sneered. "You already going out with someone else?" His face was so close to mine, I felt the warm puffs of his breath on my lips.

"InuYasha! Let me go!" I began to squirm against his hold. He grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and held them above my head. His eyes had an unholy glint in them. My Gods. He was totally turning me on, uh, in an overly aggressive and possessive way. Uh, am I really turned on by this? Mm... uh, yeah. That familiar coil hit my loins, spreading the warmth to my core.

He nuzzled my neck and whispered, "Did you let him touch you?" His free hand began wandering my body. He roughly squeezed my breast. My breath quickened and I turned into his head. Gods. I missed his hands on me. "You're mine, Kagome. Mine!" He licked my neck and moved down to my shoulder, he bit me. Hard.

"Ow! Fuck, InuYa--"

He silenced me with a bruising kiss. His hand on my breast squeezed harder. My wrists were held harder. He ground his hips against me. That was hard too. Fuck, but this was hot.

"Did you fuck him?" he demanded. He pulled back enough to stare into my eyes. He had a gleam in his eyes that I've never seen. I shook my head. I was mute. I was panting. My body was on fire for him. His hand left my breast, I almost whimpered at the loss. He pushed at the waistband of my pants. "Did you let him touch you? Did you?" He leaned into me and kissed me again. This time the kiss was just as hard, if not more. Like he was branding me. Didn't he know I was already his? That I always was and will be?

Next thing I knew, my underwear and pants were pooled at my ankles and his were too. He grabbed my thigh near my knee and slammed it against the wall. Gasp. My arms were aching, I pushed my wrists trying to get free. "InuYasha, please..." I begged. I wanted to touch him!

"Did you let him inside you?" he panted in my ear. He rubbed the tip of his arousal against my core. "You're so wet... did you get wet for him? Did you fuck him?"

"No, I didn't do him!" I moaned. Gods. I wanted to touch him. I tugged at my wrists again, but he held them in a vice-like grip. The feel of him at my... Gods. I wanted him so bad.

He took me in one roll of his hips.

"Aaahhh!" I screamed.

My whole body quaked. He was so big. How I loved the feeling when he first enters me. "Tight... so tight, baby," he whispered savagely in my ear, panting. "I was here first. You're mine, Kaggs. Mine! " His hand on my thigh gripped me tighter, pushing me harder against the wall. I wrapped my other leg around his waist. "This is my pussy! This is where I belong!" He pounded into me, completely ignoring my many cries of 'I want to touch you!' He was taking what was his. He was claiming me. He made sure that I knew that. "I'm the only that gets to cum inside you. You will always spread your legs for me!" He was relentless. His pace was insane. "Promise me!" He let go of my thigh and pulled my hair. Hard. Oh. My. That was hot. "Promise me, Bitch!" he demanded. I just nodded, still mute. I was approaching the Heavens. I would've agreed to anything right about then. That tight coil in my loins exploded. I screamed out his name. "That's it, Bitch. My name. I'm the one." His thrusts came harder, if that was possible. His entire body was slamming up against mine. He growled in my ear, "My Bitch." He exploded inside me with his pleasure.

He leaned on me as we caught our breath. He finally let go of my wrists and I immediately embraced him. "Puppy..." I sighed. "That was amazing." I felt his arms pull me closer. Oh, my backside is gonna be sore. I fell against him. He nuzzled my neck and buried his face in my hair.

He licked the bite on my shoulder. "I'm sorry... did I hurt you?" I shook my head no and hugged him tighter.

"Let's get to bed," I said, pulling away from him. He stepped back and almost fell when we both realized that his jeans and boxers were at his ankles. He chuckled and pulled them up, not bothering to fasten his jeans closed. I pulled on my panties and track pants.

He leaned into me, softly stroking my cheek, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

I looked at him with wonder and surprise, "I love you, InuYasha Takahashi." I grabbed his hand, shut off the lights, and led him to my room. Once in my room, I flipped on my stereo and put in my latest favorite CD, Sarah McLachlan's "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy."

InuYasha was laying on my bed, he had kicked off his shoes. His ankles crossed, hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. "Kaggs..." he began. I climbed in next to him. Lying on my side, I stroked his bangs aside. Our eyes locked. I know my eyes shone with the love that I felt. To me his eyes held concern, untold promises, and... _heartache?_

"I was serious," he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The promise..." he sighed. Oh, yeah, that. "You're mine, Kagome." I really did love how he is so possessive about me. "Look, I realize our lives have taken separate paths _for now_, but I meant what I said. I know I can't ask you to wait for me. I know you're seeing someone else. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad you haven't had sex with him yet. I don't want anyone else to cum inside you. Promise me, Kaggs. I'm the only one." I nodded. "He and any other guy will wear a condom." I nodded again. "And that we will always have sex. Promise me."

That part threw me in a whirl. I wasn't sure what he meant... "Uh... what do you mean?" He turned on his side to face me. Both of us propped our heads up on a hand.

"You're mine. I belong with you. You know that. I don't care who we're seeing, dating, fucking, whatever... no one will be more important in my life than you." He tenderly cupped my chin and whispered over my lips, "I want you to promise me that you'll always welcome me inside you." His thumb traced a circle over my cheek. I leaned into his warmth. "Promise me." I nodded. His warm hand left my face and he held out his pinky, "Promise, Kaggs. To all of it."

Oh, shit. He was serious. "It goes both ways, Takahashi." He nodded. I hooked my pinky with his and whispered, "I promise." He captured my lips in a sweet, tender, heartfelt kiss, pushing me on my back... our pinkies still joined, if only for another moment. My hands fisted in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He tugged my t-shirt up and tossed it aside. He took a sharp breath. That wasn't from excitement. "Puppy?" I asked.

"Shit, did I hurt you, Kaggs?" His fingers trailed from his bite mark down to my arms. I followed them. And I saw what he was talking about. He left bruises on me! Oh. My. That's kinda, well, erotic.

"Mm..." I sighed. "Battle scars," I laughed softly. I looked into his eyes, he was really concerned. I smiled slyly, "I liked it rough."

"Mm... who'd've thought... sweet Kagome Higurashi likes to be manhandled," he lowered his mouth onto mine again. His kiss was slow and sensual. I loved his kisses. I loved how I felt when I was with him. I pulled at his sweater. He got the hint and reached behind him to pull off the sweater and t-shirt, tossing them off somewhere. He leaned back on me, crushing my chest against him. Oh, the sensation of his hot skin rubbing against the lace of my bra made my nipples harden. He lavished my neck with love and gentleness. He licked his bite mark. Despite my reassurance of his earlier roughness, he went slowly and caressed me with his tongue in languid strokes.

He trailed open mouth kisses along my collar bone, pushing a bra strap aside. His hand gently massaged my breast as his tongue loved my other. Through the lace he flicked his tongue over my erect nipple, making my back arch automatically. I moaned loudly, "Aahh." His hand snaked around me and undid the clasp. In an instant, he removed my bra and cast it aside. His mouth engulfed my breast, softly suckling. My other breast was gently kneaded, his entire palm covering it in heat. He brushed the side and underside of my breasts with his warm hands as he switched his attention to my other breast. Gods. I whimpered at the feelings he invoked. That familiar coil in my loins tightened. I felt the wetness seeping from my heat. I arched my back again. My hands ran up and down his back. How I missed him! I ran my nails down his back and settled at his hips. I reached for the waistband and pushed down.

He lifted his head and smirked, "Impatient, are we?"

"Mm..." was all I could get out as I pushed a little more insistently. He lifted himself off me and kicked off his jeans. He leaned over and dragged my pants down, I kicked them off too. His warm hands on my legs. My thighs. Oh. My. I spread my legs for him. I felt his breath on my mound and I bucked my hips in anticipation. I heard him chuckle. My panties were gone and I moaned when I felt his tongue on me. I spread my legs wider and wrapped one around his shoulder. He found my pleasure nub and gently bit it. I couldn't help it. I thought of Koga and his tongue on me. _So_ not the same. It was a thousand million cagillion times better with my Puppy. When I felt a finger enter me, I was sent hurling into the Heavens. My body rocked with pleasure and those elusive white lights filled my vision. Only with InuYasha.

I was slowly coming back down from my orgasm when I felt him lay on me. He was kissing me. Sweet. Slow. Tender. Full of love. I whispered, "I love you, Puppy."

His amber gaze captured my eyes. At the same moment he slowly entered me, he responded, "I love you, Kaggs." When he was fully sheathed in my heat, he rolled onto his back, holding me close, never breaking our joining. We held each other as our hips rocked and he rubbed those magickal circles on my back. My hands in his hair, gently cradling his neck and shoulders. That was the first time I could say that we truly made love. There was so much emotion between us. Love underscored every kiss, every touch, every caress, every sigh.

I awoke some time in the middle of the night when I tried to sprawl out on my bed. I came against a hard, hot wall of... I opened my eyes. My sight adjusting to the moonlit room and I gasped. InuYasha. He was like a god in my bed. His silver hair reflected the moonbeams. I pulled the comforter over us when I heard him mumble in his sleep, "Kahhgggs..." He still dreamt of me, my heart melted. I love him so much. I traced random patterns on his chest and snuggled into him, letting sleep claim me.

The morning sun was faint in my room, lazily asking me to awaken. I was enveloped in warmth. I felt a soft kiss on my shoulder. My back was up against something so warm. I looked down at the arm holding me close. The barest layer of silver hair... InuYasha. I moaned. It really wasn't a dream. I reached my hand down to stroke his thigh and I wiggled my bottom against him. His arm tightened, and he growled in my ear, "Want some more, bitch?" I didn't bother to answer verbally, I just lifted my leg over his and wiggled my bottom again. I felt his arousal twitch against me. Mm. He adjusted his hips and filled me up... I loved being full of InuYasha.

He held me close, "How is it that you're always so wet?" He pulled my hip to meet his thrusts. Again, my mind wandered to Koga... and again he paled in comparison to my Puppy. I sighed. His thrusts grew harder, more demanding. I rolled onto my stomach and shoved a pillow under my hips, bringing my bottom up a bit. I heard him moan as he sunk deeper into me. Gods. This was one of my favorite positions. He pushed deeper and deeper. He laid on me, our fingers entwined as he increased our rhythm. "Baby, I've missed you. Missed this." He licked his bite mark again, sending soothing warmth over me. I cried out his name as my climax washed over me in a torrent. The deluge of pleasure sent shivers across my body. "Damn, Kaggs, that must've been good... you got goose bumps..." he panted in my ear, trailing his hand from my shoulders down to my fingers. Arrogant as ever, Takahashi! He increased his pace to bring on his own release. He held me close as he rolled back onto his side. I loved how he likes to stay inside me until he goes soft. We spooned in the afterglow.

He traced circles on my tummy. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Let's shower and go out for breakfast," I suggested. He nuzzled my neck and placed soft kisses from my ear down to my shoulder.

"M'kay," he said in between kisses. Then his stomach growled. Loud. We both laughed. He hesitantly let go of me.

We finally got out of bed and he headed to the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and made us some tea. Once my task was complete, I grabbed his backpack and tossed it on my bed and entered the bathroom. A light steam filled the room. I placed our tea cups on the counter and pulled back the shower curtain. Gasp. InuYasha was facing me, his eyes closed. His hands worked through his hair, washing out the shampoo. The water cascaded down his muscles further enhancing his physique. Ok, stop drooling! I cleared my throat and asked, "Want some company?"

His eyes locked onto mine briefly before they swept down my body, "What do you think?" That smirk. I actually missed that smirk! I stepped into the shower and his warm arms fell around like a blanket, the hot water spilled over his shoulders onto me. I stood on my tip toes to kiss his loving lips. He turned us so I was under the shower head. He gently massaged the water in my hair. Mm... shampoo scalp massage. This guy was a keeper.

"Rinse," he commanded as he tilted my chin up, I readily complied. He reached behind me for a washcloth and I heard the plop of the body wash hit the cloth. His hands softly swept down, lathering up my skin in the sweet scent of peaches and vanilla. I leaned against the cool tiled wall for support. He continued his ministrations. Over my breasts, down my tummy, over my mound, down one leg, up the other.

"Shit," he quietly cursed. I lifted my head in slight confusion. He was examining my thigh, parted my legs to get a better look. I looked at what caused his concern. Oh. There on my thigh was a huge oval shaped bruise, just a tinge of lavender but I knew it would be a deep purple by the end of the day. Surrounding the large bruise were several beneath it and one above it. InuYasha stood and placed the heel of his palm on the oval, the pad of his thumb matched the top bruise. I can only imagine that his other fingers matched the other bruises perfectly. His hand drifted up to my hip. "I am so sorry, Kagome."

I held his face, earnestly declared, "There's nothing to be sorry about." A salacious smile erupted on my face, "I liked it."

He just shook his head, "I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." Concern and anguish flooded his eyes.

"Shh, don't worry, Puppy. You didn't hurt me. Last night, in the kitchen... was so hot... so erotic," I gushed. The concern in his eyes faded to realization then to desire. He lowered his head and claimed my mouth once again. Oh, that kiss. There's always been so much emotion between us, but that kiss was breathtaking. Then his stomach growled. Loud. Over the sound of the shower.

He grinned sheepishly, "Let's get going, love."

Once dressed, I insisted he blow dry his hair too. It's seven below outside! Instant icicles. After a few feh's, he agreed and we were on our way down to my favorite diner for some eggs and coffee. We sat in a booth facing each other. I would have much preferred to sit next to him, but food was important. I had every intention of bringing him back to my apartment and having my way with him again. And again. And again. I giggled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" his gruff voice fell on me.

I looked up into his laughing amber eyes. Gods. He was so hot. H.O.T. Hot, hot, hot. My smile grew wider and I coyly looked down then back up, "I was thinking of what I want to do when we get back to my apartment."

A slight flush warmed his cheeks and he raised his eyebrow, "Mm."

_To be continued..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Thanks for reading my story!_

_Rock Star Reviewers:_

_Fan Fiction . net**  
Satsukis Flowers, scribblenumba4, kat-woman-585, Weirdo's Rule, kpxlilcutie4eva, Black wolf girl, SesshysGurl08, elementalobsession, Nessa03, fallenrain, xXlovablekdXx **(you're the 100th reviewer!)**, Miss Kagosha, alex, inulova4lyfe, Kagome M.K, japaneseluvBugg, NightMiko, inuyashasgirl12, kixi, Silent Bloody Tears, michelle, reiniku, kaffeine-buttocks, WaterGoddess9, humble-bumble, ktakn, DIE AYAME DIE, The Soultaker, mikkey hodge, DragonMisstress325, LandM, Scherezade7, Cami-Kaminari, inuchick80, tashayar-chan, lyn, eileen89, Miss Kagosha, Kasha-TheInuFreak, reincarnated-kagome, Luna The Destroyer, weird-little-neko-princess.**_

_Media Miner . org**  
wj, sesshyz koiishi, Silver Angeliss, Hopesfall, nymphminxgoddess, inu.  
**_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	7. Four Days of Fluff

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Seven: Four Days of Fluff  
By: OhJoy__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked up into his laughing amber eyes. Gods. He was so hot. H.O.T. Hot, hot, hot. My smile grew wider and I coyly looked down then back up, "I was thinking of what I want to do when we get back to my apartment."

A slight flush warmed his cheeks and he raised his eyebrow, "Mm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I chuckled. We were gonna have some righteous fun! Our gloved hands clasped tightly as we walked the few blocks back to my apartment. Waiting for the light to change, I turned to his handsome face. Stroking his cheek, I said softly, "I am so glad you're here." I went on my tip toes, raised my lips to his for a lingering kiss. I softly explored his mouth and our tongues danced to a sweet rhythm. Mm, his kisses really did me turn mush. 

"Me too," he murmured, he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought my body close to his.

Turned out we missed the light, not that it mattered.

In the elevator, I unzipped our jackets and stood in his warm embrace. "Mm," I sighed contentedly. "You feel so good."

He held me just a little tighter as he lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "I could say the same thing about you." His magic circles cast that soothing spell on me, drawing me nearer, commanding my surrender.

It seemed like an eternity passed before we reached my floor. I couldn't get the front door open fast enough. I laughed as he grabbed the keys from me with a 'feh' and unlocked the door for us. He pushed me inside and slammed the door. I heard the telltale click of the dead bolt as it slid in place. Of course, I was too busy kicking off my Ugg boots and shrugging out of my jacket. We left a trail of clothes from the door to the sofa. Sweater off. T-shirt off. Jeans off. Socks, shoes off. 

He seated himself in the middle of the big comfy white denim sofa. He dragged me to sit on his lap. He was down to an undershirt and boxers while all I had left on was a lilac lace bra and panties set. Thank goodness for central heat. I would've froze otherwise!

He held my face in both of his hands, his eyes searching mine for... _something_, "I love you with every bit of me." 

He brought my lips to his in a soul-searing kiss that sent goose bumps down my neck and arms. There's no way I could ever get tired of his kisses. If I did, that'd be a sure sign that I was dead. I still haven't quite figured out what it is about him that made me melt. In the past few months, I've met a ton of guys. Ok, not a ton, but plenty. And Koga was the only one I was physically attracted to. But with InuYasha, sigh, it was so beyond physical. We finally broke for air from that passionate kiss.

"I love you with every bit of me," I whispered leaning my forehead on his, and giving his nose a rub with mine. I wound my arms around his neck. I twisted in his lap until I was straddling his hips. His arousal was beckoning me to get closer. His lips trailed down from my lips to my collar bone to the swell of my breasts. His mouth, his tongue, his breath. And, oh! Those hands. All of it set my body ablaze with desire. I wanted him. I couldn't get enough of him. The warmth of his tongue caressing my hard nipple had me arching my back, just begging him to take more of my breast in his mouth. His hands on my back quickly found the clasp and my bra flew to somewhere in the room. He brought his mouth to my other breast as he tenderly massaged its twin. 

Gods. 

I had to lean on him, I was woozy. Running my hands through his hair, I rested them momentarily on his shoulders before I began tugging at his shirt. He swiftly removed it and tossed it aside. He pushed me on my back and shimmed my panties down. All the while, I watched his ever expressive face as desire, want, lust and love played across it.

"Mm... that's what I want," his voice was sexy and smooth as chocolate. He went down on me... man! There's nothing on this Earth as sweet or as mind-blowing as InuYasha's mouth on me. A lick, a gentle bite. A not so gentle bite. A long intimate kiss. When he goes down on me, it's like he truly relished pleasing me. It didn't matter how long it took me. It could be five minutes. It could be twenty. Yeah, I admit it... I've actually glanced at the clock a couple of times. Ahem, anyways. As always, he brought me to orgasm. And he never stopped until I reached one.

There's also nothing like the orgasms I experience when I'm with him. Compared to the ones I had with Koga. I know, it sucked that I had to be with someone else before I knew what I really had with InuYasha. Oh, wow. He's good. That last lick... the familiar coil in my loins was winding ever tighter. The promise of an incredible orgasm was about to be realized.

"INNNUUUU....YAH.... shhhhaaaahhhh," I started out screaming and ended in a sigh. Full body shudders rocked my body in a delicious tsunami of pleasure.

As my body was touching back down to terra firma , he stood and quickly removed his boxers. My Gods, but he was so damn sexy! His arousal stood at attention and he sat back down on the opposite end of the sofa, legs slightly spread, a smirk on his luscious lips.

"C'mere, love," he coaxed, his voice was low and husky. Mm.

I once again straddled his hips and gasped at the feel of him as I slowly lowered myself onto him. "Mm..." I moaned.

His arms wrapped around me, bringing my chest flush with his. Oh. My. His hands found my hips, setting a heart-stopping rhythm.

"That's it, baby," he whispered in my ear. His breath hot on my flesh. Sexy. Arousing. Gods. "Give it to me, bitch," was his growl. 

Man, that mouth. I grabbed it and claimed it as mine. Mine. I was his and he was mine. I ravaged the delicious nectar. Our tongues fought for dominance, for just a moment. I quickly submitted. I was beginning to think that I really enjoyed being a submissive female. Beads of sweat mingled. The whole room smelled like sex and sweat. Intoxicating. His hands went from my hips to fully palm my bottom. Nothing felt as good as him and me... huh? Did he just?

SMACK.

Yep, that was InuYasha spanking my ass. Oh, man. That was hot. I shook my head. Could I really be turned on by that?

SMACK. 

Uh, yeah, that was my orgasm on its way. Oh. My.

"INUUUUUUYAAAAAASSHHHHHAAAAAAA!" I screamed. 

I laid on top of him, panting. Short of breath. I felt like I just ran a 10k. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back. Ah. I _liked_ my hair being pulled! I looked at him through half-opened lids. His face looked victorious and more than slightly smug. He pushed me on my back and went to town, bringing on his own screaming orgasm.

"KAAHHHHGGGOOOOOMMMAAAAYYYYY!"

He fell on me, panting. Ummpf. Geez, he weighed a ton. He turned to his side, pulling me along. I grabbed the blanket on the back of the sofa and draped it over us. I snuggled into the warmth and safety that I came to associate with InuYasha. We quickly fell asleep, exhausted and most deliciously spent.__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Excitedly, I ran around my apartment looking for InuYasha. Living room. No. Kitchen. No. My bedroom. No. Game room. No. The terrace. No. Sango's room? Nah. Mr. Kuwashima's or Kohaku's room? Nah. Ah-ha! My bathroom!

"C'mon! C'mon! Aren't you ready yet, Puppy?" I asked. 

He was wiping his face with a towel as he stepped into my room from my adjacent bathroom, "Kaggs, calm down. I'll be ready in just a sec."

Defeated, I sat on the edge of my bed. Anxious... yep, that's me. My Puppy was taking me to Rockefeller Center and we're gonna ride a horse-drawn carriage! Oh, that's just so romantic and sweet! Impatient as always, I started bouncing on my bed.

"You're like a little pup! And _you_ call _me_ Puppy!" he chuckled as he entered the room.

He scooped me up into his arms and swung me around the air, for just a second until I was squealing with even more excitement - if that was possible.

It took us no time to hop in a cab and get to Rockefeller Center. InuYasha had us on a carriage lickety-split! The carriage was white with gold ornaments and comfortable red velvet seats on either side. A red plaid blanket was sitting on the seat, just asking to be wrapped around us.

"Oh, Puppy!" I exclaimed, snuggling into him underneath the heavy wool blanket. "This is perfect! Thank you!"

His arms around me kept me warm, loved, cherished. I loved this man!

"It's my pleasure, love," he replied quietly in my ear. His gloved hands drew me closer... and began wandering. Eep! I pulled the blanket up to my chin, I threw a glance back at him, he had sly smile on his face. Ah! His hands were on my breasts, just softly kneading them, rubbing my seemingly always turgid nipples. Oh. My. I felt my desire pool between my legs. It never ceased to amaze me what his touch does to me!

"Mm," he moaned in my ear, "definitely all my pleasure."

I figured he must have paid the driver extra, because he was not at all concerned about us stopping. I was in a lustful haze as I took in the beautiful sight and sounds of New York City at Christmas time. Gasp. He just undid the button and zipper to my corduroy pants! When did he take off his glove? Aaah!

"InuYaaaahhhh....ssshhha," I moaned as he slipped a finger in my wet cavern.

"Shh, Bitch, or people will stare," he said over my lips, quickly silencing me with a heady kiss. I moaned again when I felt another finger enter me. Mm... delicious. Decadent. Debauched.

"Unless, of course, you want 'em to watch," he continued in a lusty breath.

Aah! A mental image of me and InuYasha having sex in the carriage for all to see... I shook my head. His thrusts grew harder. I felt that warm pleasure spiral in my loins. Oh, yes. He so totally knew what gets me off. He dropped his mouth onto mine again, swallowing my moans and mewls. I came with the sparkle of all the lights engulfing my vision.

He withdrew his hand. I watched him, dazed and glassy-eyed, as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. His lecherous smile would've made Miroku proud.

"I love how you taste, Kagome... sweetness," he whispered. "How I wished it was my mouth and not my fingers..." he trailed off just before I captured his mouth. I tasted just a hint of my essence. So erotic. His hands were halfway up my sweater. Mm... this was sinful. I broke the kiss for air and my modesty. I wrapped the blanket around us a little tighter and refastened my pants with a smirk. __

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, we ended up going to one of the clubs I frequent with Sango. I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping the door guy will let us in without Sango. I guess, I didn't have to, he smiled at me as soon as he recognized my face.

"Hey, Kagome," the door guy greeted us.

"Hiya, Jinenji. This is my friend InuYasha. InuYasha, this is Jinenji," I said introducing the guys. 

"Hi," InuYasha shook his hand and gave a brief nod.

Jinenji's gentle nature shined through when he said, "Any friend of Kagome's..." He shrugged and moved the velvet rope letting us in without another word. 

I mouthed a 'thank you' as I passed. We entered the club, hand in hand, and we checked in our jackets, hats, gloves, scarves. You get the picture. I made a beeline to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, my mouth on his ear. I giggled when he quirked an eyebrow. My head was slightly bopping to Real McCoy's "Another Night." I was getting sick of this song, it was really overplayed on the radio. But it had a good beat.

"Whatever you're drinking is fine by me," he drawled.

Ah, the safe answer, Takahashi. I see how you are. I replied with a breezy, "Ok!"

I scoured the bar looking for my dude in the 'do rag. There! I bellied up to the bar with InuYasha standing right behind me. I mean. Right. Behind. Me. Possessive, much?

"Hey, Kagome!" Renkotsu called out from behind the cash register, giving me a wickedly cool smile. 

I waved in response. That's when I swear, I felt InuYasha growl. Felt, not heard. Man, he was always so jealous!

Renkotsu sauntered over with his arrogant swagger and smiled at me, looking over InuYasha. Looking into my eyes and leaning on the counter to wipe it with a wet towel, he said, "What can I get ya, babe?"

"Sex on the beach. Rocks. Two," I answered with two fingers up. I felt another rumble from InuYasha's chest. Only this time it was a pleasing feel.

"Reminds me of last spring," he whispered into my ear. I loved his bedroom voice. Husky. Sexy. Delicious. His arms wrapped around my waist and I melted into him. For just a moment, I wished time would stand still. Memories of us on the beach, a comforter wrapped around us as we had steamy fun. Mm.

Renkotsu's voice shook me out of my reverie, "Here ya go, Kagome." Two high ball glasses were scooted up towards me. InuYasha reached over me with a twenty dollar bill standing between two fingers.

"This round's on me," Renkotsu dismissed the money, slightly rolling his eyes. "Have fun."

We each grabbed a glass. InuYasha stirred his and quickly discarded his straw. It's so funny how he hated straws. A while ago, he had said that he doesn't suck on anything without a heartbeat.

"Who's that guy to you?" he asked when we found a table near the dance floor.

Oh, InuYasha. You had your hand down my pants just a few hours ago. I declare my love for you constantly and yet you're still jealous? Instead, I replied with, "One of Sango's boys." Slight omission, but he didn't really have to know right? Of course, the complete sentence was that Renkotsu was one of the guys that Sango wanted to set me up with. We just never actually found the time to go out. InuYasha accepted that answer and didn't question me further. The DJ spun in Crystal Waters' "100 Pure Love."

"I love this song!" I declared and pulled my Puppy on the dance floor.

Now, one of my favorite places in the world was in InuYasha's arms. Anywhere. Doing anything. But dancing with his arms around me as our curves meshed... that was just this side of the Heavens. He dug his hands into my back pockets and brought me closer. He moved with such grace. He has rhythm in and out of bed!

My breath hitched... out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw... I fully turned my head. No. Huh. I didn't think Koga was here. I didn't see any of his pack. And it was rare, if ever, that he went to a club without all his friends.

"What's the matter?" InuYasha asked. His voice filled with concern.

"Oh, nothing!" I laughed off his question. He eyed me but dropped it and we kept on dancing.

I had so much fun with him that night. We danced. We drank. And we danced some more. We left the club around one am and headed home. To have more yummy sex!

A quick cab ride home and a short jaunt on the elevator and we were home. We shot to my bedroom like an arrow through the night. I was a little buzzed. I had two cocktails and a soda at the club. My alcohol tolerance wasn't exactly high.

I'm not sure exactly how, but I found myself laying naked on the bed with InuYasha's hands freely roaming my body and his mouth following closely behind them. Oh, man.

"Mm... Yash..." I moaned, looking down at him licking my breast.

His beautiful honeyed eyes bore into me. My body heat rose even more under his attention. I wanted to taste him, to give him as much pleasure as he gave me. I pushed him on his back and kissed a hot trail down to my destination. Gods. This was what drove me wild. This thick hard shaft. He smelled so good. Tasted even better. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, while I clamped my fist around the base. Mm. I moved down to his sack and gave his balls a gentle shake. Kinda like a pair of dice. I laughed inwardly. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me calling his balls dice. It usually took him a while to climax just from my mouth and my jaw was getting tired. So I stopped and straddled his waist. My hands flat on his chest, I felt his muscles quiver at my touch. He had his hand on his erection and slowly slid inside me with a low grunt.

He tossed me onto my back. I'm always astonished at how he never breaks our physical connection when he moves me. Rarely has he slipped out. He kept his weight off me by balancing on his forearms. His fingers intertwined with mine, my arms slightly pulled over my head. His thighs were on top of mine. Hey, wait. He had me pinned down! Mm. That's hot. I thought I'd test it. This may not have been on purpose. So I moved my arms.

"Uh-ah, Bitch," he growled in my ear.

Oh. My. That was hot. Mm... just one more test... I tried to move my legs.

"Stay still, Bitch," he panted. His thrusts grew harder. He was giving it to me. Hard. Gods. This was incredible. 

"You feel so fucking good," he murmured. "I love being inside you." 

Oh, yes. Me too. "Aahh," I wailed. I have no idea how long we were at it. But my Gods, was it ever hot. He kept that scrumptious push/pull action that had my senses reeling.

"Oh, Inuuu..."

"That's it, Bitch... cum for me," he commanded. And I was his good bitch and came with a scream.__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Turned out that I had InuYasha for a magnificent four-day sex-fest. I knew he was still worried that his temper got the best of him that first night. But once I told him that he was unbelievably sexy when he was angry, he got over his concern of hurting me. We explored the tamer versions of bondage and discipline. Much to our surprise, I really did _like_ being spanked. And, well, InuYasha liked spanking me. He left more bruises and kissed every one of them every morning. I can't even begin to explain how much I loved waking up in his arms each morning. It just felt so right to be with him. I didn't care that he was nearly seven thousand miles away from me on any given day. I didn't care that I had no idea when I was going to see him next. I didn't care that he's probably seeing someone else. I didn't care that our lives took separate paths. All I knew was that he loved me and I loved him. And that's all that mattered. Or so I kept telling myself.

Sango returned a couple weeks after InuYasha left for Japan. Kohaku was home for all of one day before he headed back to school in Connecticut.

I was in the shower when I noticed that my bruises were fading. A wave of sadness washed over me. For Kamis' sake, don't cry! I just had no idea when I was going to be in his arms again.

We got back to our habit of Sunday night calls at nine. Like clockwork, he called every Sunday night. I really enjoyed just the friendship aspect of our relationship. We talked about school. Even though I was only now in my second semester, I decided on my major as English and American Literature with a minor in Creative Writing. That was broad enough. I figured, I could either teach or write. Or maybe both. No big surprise when InuYasha said he hadn't decided. But he knew it would be either Economics, Political Science or something like that.

We talked about everything under the sun except for one thing. I never asked him who he was seeing or dating or whatever. And he never asked me. I guess, it was an unsaid rule between us.

I was just so stoked that he always honored our calls. Surprisingly enough, our conversations never went sexual either. At the most, he'd just say that he missed me. The best thing about our calls was that we always ended it with "I love you. I'll talk to you next week."

I was torn in half. One half was ecstatic that I had InuYasha back in my life as my best friend. Even over the phone, I felt safe and cherished when his voice came across the telephone line. I knew I could tell him just about anything. He has always accepted me just as I am. He never made me feel like I had to put on some act or pretend that I'm something that I'm not. I liked to think I did the same for him. Scratch that, I _knew_ I did the same for him. No matter what, I did love him as he is and how he is not. After all, isn't that what love is? Totally accepting someone? Knowing someone, all his strengths, weaknesses and faults _and_ loving it all?

Sigh. But it wasn't like sophomore year in high school. No, that was before I had InuYasha as my boyfriend. Now our love is romantic... and sexual. Very sexual. That's where the other half had a field day.

The other half was torturing my heart with my vivid Technicolor imagination that he was dating and fucking every hot chick in Tokyo. I wanted to know. And at the same time I didn't. I hoped that maybe he wasn't seeing anyone yet. Maybe he was so busy with school that he couldn't possibly meet any girls. But then in my mind's eye, I'd envision the crowded streets of Tokyo and there's no way any red-blooded female wouldn't take a second look at him.

Sigh. 

I never did return Koga's call. But since he was friends with Sango and Takeda, I eventually ran into him. About a week after Sango returned, we all went to dinner and a night of dancing. He wasn't even the least bit concerned. I think maybe he knew. I never did ask him if he was at that club that night I was InuYasha. 

After hanging out with him in a group setting a few more times, he asked me out again. We continued seeing each other. I didn't make him a priority, but I did enjoy his company. We never spoke about commitment or what was next for us.

Sango wholeheartedly supported my open relationship with InuYasha. Somehow I knew deep down that we'd end up together. One day. Some day. Maybe.__

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading my story!

Fan Fiction . net**  
Nessa03, inuyashasgirl12, Inudemoness15, Black wolf girl, Kasha-TheInuFreak, xXlovablekdXx, inulova4lyfe, Miss Kagosha, mikkey hodge, ktakn-yeni, spamster, Inu and Kag Love 4ever, code-wyze, nikki, KatWoman585, Luna The Destroyer, Kagome M.K, Japaneseluvbugg, Julie.O, Queen of the Jean Purse/QJP, reiniku, erica6060, elementalobsession, neya, DragonMisstress325, InuKag Fan, tashayar-chan, SesshysGurl08, lyn, RoxyBunny, Ae-lee, InuKagEternity, Asinya Rain Ann, humble-bumble, hearty-love, kaffeine-buttocks, humble-bumble, star.**

Media Miner . org**  
nymphminxgoddess, wj, inu.**

Ja ne!  
:) Joy


	8. The Birth of Cynicism

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Eight: The Birth of Cynicism  
By: OhJoy__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango wholeheartedly supported my open relationship with InuYasha. Somehow I knew deep down that we'd end up together. One day. Some day. Maybe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Lying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling. The rain hit the fire escape with a steady pit-pat rhythm. It was a bit gloomy out today. Perfect for staying in bed all day. It was midmorning already. I suppose at some point I should actually get out of bed. I smelled coffee brewing. Mm.

Sigh.

Even with Sango's enthusiasm for my newfound liberated sexuality, I was a little disheartened. Have I given up on love for the sake of my lascivious appetite? Have I truly become a wanton sex fiend?

"Mm... baby, you up already?" His breath warm on my neck as he nuzzled my ear. His arm pulled me closer to him, his hand softly caressing my side. That warm tongue of his ran along the shell of my ear.

Oh. Mm. Yeah. I had become a slave to my physical desires. 

"Aah, Koga" I moaned and snuggled closer to his warm body. Gods. His body radiated such heat! And, man, did it feel amazing!

I felt him nudge my legs with his knee as he settled himself between them. I felt his hard arousal at my entrance. Mm... I reached an arm out to the side drawer and grabbed a condom. His eyes followed my actions and rolled over to put it on hastily.

"Thank you," I murmured when he returned to his favorite spot.

Just as he entered me, he said, "No, angel, thank _you_..."

We both moaned. Mm. Oh, how I loved sex. Just straight up fucking. I didn't even need foreplay to get me "in the mood." Whatever the Hells that meant. I just loved that delicious friction and being filled up to here with a hard cock. Oh. Sheesh. Did I just say that? Oh, for Kamis' sake! Forget wanton sex fiend. When did I become such a freakin' slut?

"H-har..der..." I panted, thrusting my hips.

"Aahh... don't like it slow, angel?" he breathed in my ear as he nibbled my lobe.

"No!" I wailed. "F-fas... ter... pleeease." Did I just whimper? When did he get so disciplined? Where did this control come from? Why is he going so slow? Is he torturing me? Dammit. Yep, that was me whimpering.

"Patience, angel..." he soothed. His pace was agonizingly slow, tender, unexpected. The pleasure spiral was building in tension, winding ever tighter with each push of his hips. Oh, it was exquisite. I take it back, I liked it slow too.

"Gods, angel, you feel so damn good," he said in my ear.

His voice wound that coil just a little tighter. I wrapped myself around him, my arms on his shoulders, my legs about his waist. The coil in my loins exploded, sending shivers of delight down to my toes. Mm. That was yummy.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" I cried out in rapture.

"That's my woman," he proclaimed. 

He increased his pace as my shivers subsided. Ah, now that's what I was talking about! Gods. He pounded into me. Mm. He brought both of us to a loud crescendo of pleasure. He dropped to my side and pulled himself out of me with a heavy sigh. I heard the 'plop' of the used condom as it hit the hardwood. 

His arms pulled me to lay halfway on his chest. Nice. I enjoyed being enveloped in his warmth. I really liked sleeping in his bed. It smelled like him. Cool. Suave, with just an edge of recklessness. Mm. And fabric softener. Surprising for a guy, Koga always had clean sheets.

Koga and I have been having sex for the past two months, since Valentine's Day. What a sad day that was for me. Since it fell on a Tuesday this year, I guess that's why InuYasha didn't call me. Nope, instead he sent he me the obligatory dozen red roses. Eew. I don't know what he was thinking. I _hated_ red roses. Especially on a trite overly commercialized holiday that demanded they were sent. He would've scored cool points if he had sent me Casablanca lilies. But then again, I think he knew that. So I guess, I started having sex with Koga in reaction to that. To somehow make up for that feeling of loss. I craved affection, attention, and love. Well, two out of three wasn't bad. No, Koga doesn't love me. And I didn't love Koga. But I did love fucking him. Gods, I was such a slut.

"So, angel," he said, idly twirling a lock of my hair.

"Mm," I answered. I was drawing random patterns of circles and ovals on his smooth, incredibly chiseled chest. He was in phenomenal shape. He had the most sexiest nipples. Ever. Even better than InuYasha's. Whoa. Did I just say... Mm. I twiddled with the farthest one. Yep, better than InuYasha's.

"You are coming with me tonight, right?" he asked. He was so cute. I looked up at him. He seemed almost shy. 

I smiled brightly when I said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I dropped a kiss on his sexy mouth and snuggled a little more until sleep claimed us once again.__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koga's hard work had finally paid off, he landed a prominent supporting role in an independent film. The premier was tonight at the Film Forum, in SoHo. It was a casual thing. Everybody concerned about looking hip and fashionable, I'm sure.

I checked my reflection one last time in the mirror. I fiddled with my necklace. It was a gorgeous piece that InuYasha gave me for Christmas. I shook my head. I gave him a lame present: A couple jazz CDs. So impersonal. Sigh. I remember when he gave it to me. It was at the airport, just as he was about to board his plane. He said it was a fragment of a rare jewel. He had it specially crafted so that the silver beaded chain went through the jewel. He told me that by me wearing it, our love knew no distance. Our love transcends time. The only time I ever took it off was when I showered or bathed. The jewel looked best against my skin. I took every opportunity to wear V-neck tops or button up blouses. Anything that would show the world the pink jewel, not that I ever told anyone what it meant to me. No one, not a soul. Not even Sango.

Tonight, I opted for a pair of low-rise dark denim jeans, a pale pink long sleeve fitted V-neck silk sweater and a salmon colored suede blazer-cut jacket. I finished the casual look with a pair of black three-inch sling backs. I caught a cab to Koga's apartment in Yorkville.

Koga's agent sent a Lincoln Town Car for us. It was an independent film, but the press would still be there since it had the well-known actress, Kagura Izumi, as the lead. The driver brought us straight to the red carpet where a man in a black suit and tie opened the door for us. For a second, I worried if I was underdressed. A squeeze on my hand from Koga erased any tension.

"C'mon, angel, your public awaits," he chortled, his voice heavily peppered with excitement.

I rolled my eyes in response, holding his hand we exited the car to a flurry of flashes from photographers. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair, stealing a glance at him. He was in his element. Koga loved the spotlight and attention. His cerulean eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky. His smile was real and warm. Hells, it was a shit eating grin. He looked handsome in his faded jeans, crisp white button down and black leather car coat. I loved his black biker boots. He looked like he should be on a Harley. Mm.

We barely took a few steps down the red carpet when a blonde reporter, with a microphone that had a local news network logo on it, approached us, "Koga Matsuno!" The denim clad female flashed her pearly whites, "Koga, can we have a moment?"

"Absolutely," he said, returning her smile. His charm was just oozing. Bucket. I wanted a bucket to catch it.

"Great!" she turned around to her cameraman and gave a thumbs up. 

I gripped his hand a little tighter and stepped a little closer to him. He dropped my hand after giving it a gentle squeeze and wrapped his arm around me protectively, drawing me closer to him. I snuck my hand inside his leather jacket and wrapped my arm around his waist, drawing on his warmth like a security blanket. There. That was better. I felt a little less nervous. I was gonna go blind with all the flashes going off though. And this wasn't even a big blockbuster premier. Man, not what I was expecting at all. Not at all.

"This is Erika Jones with channel 11 news," the blonde flashed her million dollar smile. "Tonight we're at the premier of the independent film 'Two Hearts, One Mind.' I have the pleasure of speaking with Koga Matsuno and his lovely companion."

Koga's voice was rich and sultry, he said by way of introduction, "This is my angel, Kagome Higurashi." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and squeezed my shoulder.

Erika Jones smiled, genuinely pleased she got my name? Hm... Gave me a brief nod and continued with Koga, "How was it working with the the famous Kagura Izumi?"

"It was a blast," Koga answered pleasantly, a small smile lighting his face. "Kagura is a very talented actress and made the time on set fly by with her jokes. Her quick wits and penchant for practical jokes really had everyone at ease."

Wow. I looked up into his azure eyes, absentmindedly stroking his back. He really was a good actor. I knew he hated her. He called her a wicked sorceress that was only capable of blowing hot air. All he did was complain about her and her uber bitchiness.

"This is a big departure from those underwear ads, Koga," Erika flirted. "Are you pursuing an acting career or will you continue with modeling?"

His laugh was infectious and I had to smile at the thought. Koga did look great in just a pair of boxers.

"Acting is my true passion. But those underwear ads sure got me noticed," he winked. He took a step forward, subtly telling Ms. Jones that the interview was complete. 

She got the hint, "Thank you, Koga. Kagome. Enjoy your evening."

I smiled at her when I heard her say my name. Good memory. 

Koga just laughed and said, "You bet." 

We walked the rest of the way to the theater holding hands. We paused every now and then for photos or for Koga to sign an autograph. There were a few fan girls with "I LOVE YOU, KOGA!" signs that screamed like banshees when we walked by. They screamed all sorts of things like, "Dump that chick." And "I'll show you what a real angel is like!" I just snickered and shook my head. Ah, the life of a fan girl.

The after party was at a nearby restaurant. More photographers and news crews. They were really promoting this movie. Sheesh. Those damned flashbulbs kept going off. I swear, I was gonna see spots for the next week.

Koga was great that night. He stayed by my side the entire time. He introduced me to everyone as "his angel." Kind of endearing in a 'I'm not calling you my girlfriend' sort of way. He exuded charm, wit and style. We cut it up on the dance floor. He hammed it up for the reporters. As always, he treated me like his queen.

That night we went back to his apartment and he took on that slow agonizing pace with even more determination. He brought me to a screaming orgasm. Amazing. I was beginning to get quite fond of Koga Matsuno.__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was barely awake even though it was already noon. I was puttering in the kitchen, fumbling with the coffee maker. Coffee. Caffeine. Need. I just switched on the machine. 

"Yes!" I declared victoriously.

RING. RING.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone and immediately pulled it away from my ear.

"OH MY GODS! KAGGS! YOU'RE ON TV!" came Arimi's screaming voice over the telephone line. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR KOGA WAS THE KOGA MATSUNO?! HE'S SUCH A HOTTY!"

I spoke loudly into the phone that I held at arm's length, "Arimi, please stop shouting at me."

"Oh," came the softer reply. "Sorry."

I put the phone back up to my ear, "No worries. Now, what the Hells are you talking about?"

"You! I'm talking about you on all the gossip shows and even the entertainment segment of the news channels! You're dating Koga Matsuno! When you said you were going out with a guy named Koga, I had NO idea that it was _the_ Koga Matsuno! Oh by the Gods!" she gushed.

"Ok, slow down, Arimi," I said as I poured my coffee. "Look, I thought I told you he was an actor--"

"You didn't say he was the Calvin Klein underwear dude though!" she interjected.

"I totally forgot about that. He did that campaign way before I ever even met him," I retorted. Then it hit me. "Was I really on TV?" The biggest smile cracked my face wide open.

Arimi and I had the best conversation that afternoon. She told me to pick up any tabloid rag and my picture was in every spread with Koga. I laughed at that and told her how he was always doting on me. When I was with him he made me feel like I was the only woman on the planet. 

Sigh. 

Too bad that's not really the case. I knew he was seeing at least one other girl. A girl with long red hair. Her hair was always on the floor in his bathroom. I mean, it wasn't that obvious that there was another girl there. He kept his bathroom clean, but there was always a loose strand somewhere on the floor. That's when it hit me why his sheets always smelled so clean. He probably changed them a few times a week. But what could I do? My heart belonged to InuYasha. I didn't have any right to make demands on Koga. No, it was better this way.

That Sunday night, InuYasha called right on time. Sango answered the phone. I think she looked forward to his calls as much as I did. Well, almost as much.

"Talk to me," she said to the cordless receiver. "I'm doing fabulous, Yash. Thanks for asking. We just got back from seeing the new Sandra Bullock movie, 'While You Were Sleeping'... nah, I don't think you'd like it. It's a total chick flick... How's school going?... Good, glad to hear it... Let me get Kagome for you."

She crossed the short distance from the kitchen to the living room and handed me the phone. I mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Hey," I greeted him.

"So, how's the famous _angel_ Kagome Higurashi?" he sneered, his voice cutting and cold. He emphasized 'angel' as if he meant something quite opposite.

What the Hells? How did he hear about that?

"Uh..." don't react, don't react, "... great now that I'm talking to you." I hoped my tone was soothing. Don't get hooked in, he's just being silly and jealous. I mean, he's dating someone else too, right?

"I'm sorry, Kaggs," his voice was a little relaxed, but it still had that edge to it.

He sighed. I imagined him running a hand through his glorious silver mane.

"I was glad to see that you were at least wearing the necklace," he still sounded frustrated.

"I never take it off," I replied.

He grunted. Hm... yeah, I don't even take it off when I have sex with Koga. Eew. How wrong is that? When did I become such a freakin' slut?

"Look, Kaggs, shit," he started, "it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, us finding out that we were seeing other people. I just didn't expect to have to see pictures of you with another guy. Let alone see you on TV draped on the guy while he called you 'his angel.' Fuck!"

CRASH. I heard him slam something. I didn't know what to say. I totally agreed with him. I didn't intend for it to happen like that either. Wait! Did he say 'we were seeing other people'? He _was_ dating someone else!

"Shit, Kaggs. I just didn't want to know if you dated anyone else," he sighed again. "But for Kamis' sake, why did you have to date a fucking actor?"

Pause. Awkward pause. Was I supposed to respond to that?

"He's older than us, isn't he?" he asked.

"...uh, yeah. He's twenty two." I answered. Short, nondescript answers. That's what I was gonna give him.

"Fuck! That's it isn't it?" his voice grew harsh again. "It's because he's older and a fucking model. Shit! He's a fucking underwear model... He was the guy that called the first night I was there. That was him, wasn't it?"

"..."

"Answer me, Kagome!"

"... yeah," my voice barely above a whisper.

Then there was silence. Total. Utter. Silence. Shit.

"Inu... Yasha?" I ventured cautiously.

"I'm here," he sounded defeated. "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

"What?!" I wailed. Where the Hells was this coming from? When did he get so insecure? "Of course, I still love you! I've always loved you. You're my best friend. How can I not love you?"

"That's not what I meant. Don't lie to me, Kaggs," he said. "I saw the fucking tabloid spread. I saw the red carpet interview. I saw that photo of him feeding you. I fucking saw it all! I saw what you looked like with him."

He sighed, again.

"You fucking looked happy. You like him more than me..." he ranted.

His tirade continued for a while. To be honest, I started to tune him out after a while. He was on a rampage and I wasn't going to let his piercing words hurt me. Whenever I heard him pause for more than a second, I jumped in with, "Anything else?"

"... no, well... yeah. I fucking love you Kagome and I hate that we're so far apart."

"Mm, ok. Anything else?"

"... no, that's it... for now."

"Ok," deep breaths, Kagome! On my exhale, I said, "I would never ask you to wait for me. It would feel too much like I put a leash on you. I want you to be happy and to laugh a lot. And I know that for the most part, it's not gonna be with me. I understand that. I just want you to be free to come back to me. I have no idea what the future has in store for us. But we have the rest of our lives to figure it out. Right now, this moment know that I love you, InuYasha Takahashi, with every bit of me. No one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever take your place in my heart - ever."

Silence. Shit. Did he hear all that?

"Inu..."

"I'm here."

"Did you hear all that?" Please say yes, I didn't want to have to rip my heart out... again.

"Yeah..."

"Ok..."

"Thank you," he breathed heavily into the phone.

Thank you? He's thanking me?

"Thank you for loving me, even when I'm being a jealous jackass when I have no right to be," he said. I swear, I could hear his smile!

"Oh, Puppy, I love you no matter what," I declared.

Sango was waving a piece of paper at me. I took it and read it_:_

Tell him that you're out of town next week!

Shit. I forgot about that. I mouthed a 'thanks' to Sango and she bopped off again.

"Uh, Inu.."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to be out of town next week. So I'm gonna miss our call," I said. Please don't ask me where I'm going or with whom! Please don't. Please don't. Please don't, I chanted inwardly.

"Oh... that's ok, Kaggs. I understand. Will you be back the following Sunday?" he asked.

"Yep." Thank the Gods he didn't ask for any details. Hey, chanting worked!

"I'll just call you then, okay? We'll catch up in two weeks and you can tell me all about your trip," he said pleasantly.

"Yeah, two weeks."

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi."

We never said good-bye when we ended our calls. I think we were both afraid that it would jinx us if we did. Sigh.

Sango set a cup of tea down for me and flopped on the loveseat opposite of me. She curled her legs under her, taking a sip from her cup.

"So, he saw the piece with you and Koga on TV?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, running a hand through my hair. I grabbed my tea and sat back on the couch.

"I wonder how he heard about it... it's not like 'Two Hearts, One MInd' is a big studio production. I don't even think they're gonna release it in Japan," she mused.

"Miroku probably told him," I took another sip of the tea.

"Miroku? Who's that?" she looked like she was rolling his name on her tongue. Oh, Sango, you player!

"Miroku Tsujitani. That's his best friend. He's at the University of Hawaii. He watches all those celebrity gossip shows. He's got a thing for Cameron Diaz. So, I'm sure he saw it and told InuYasha," I answered her question with just a little more detail than necessary.

"Mm... you know, Kaggs, it's only gonna get worse..."

"What?"

"The exposure. This movie is gonna open a lot of doors for Koga. There's no way it won't," she paused to take another sip of her tea. "His performance was amazing. He's on his way to be an 'overnight' success." She air quoted 'overnight' with her fingers and a roll of her eyes. "Koga has been honing his craft for the past ten years. It's about time he caught a break."

Mm... that sucked. Well, I was happy for Koga. But it sucked for me. InuYasha is going to see the play by play of me dating Koga. Or maybe I could stop seeing Koga... well, there is always that option. But I liked Koga and InuYasha has no right...

"C'mon!" Sango cried, "Cheer up! We gotta pack! We're spending the next week in Milan!"

She bounced off the loveseat and dragged me down the hall, "Milan in April is amazing. You will _love_ the fashion show." 

She paused when we reached my bedroom. She gave me a little nudge, "Now go pack. And make sure to bring something sexy and something naughty. You get Koga all to yourself for a week!"

Koga. Sigh. InuYasha. Double sigh. My heart sank. How long till it just broke?__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I cranked my neck around and around in the little taxi cab. Sango was chatting away with the driver in the front seat, Koga held my hand as I practically had my nose against the window. We were staying at Le Meridien Gallia, in the heart of Milan's renowned Piazza Duca d'Aosta. Only the best for Sango. 

My jaw hurt from being drug around behind me as I gaped at the luxurious hotel. We finally were in our room. I looked around. It was magnificent. The walls were a warm ivory. Rich mahogany furniture, a separate living room from our bedroom. The bed was a king sized wonder of fluffy sheets and pillows. I ran in and jumped on it and stared at the ceiling. I felt the bed shift as Koga climbed in next to me. He laid next to me, holding my waist and nuzzled my neck.

"Mm..." Koga sighed in my ear. 

His hand began wandering as he tossed his leg over mine. I wrapped my arms around him and turned to face him, capturing his lips with mine.

"I'm so glad you came with us," Koga said.

"Mm, me too," I murmured just before I claimed his lips as mine once again. I really enjoyed the physicality of our relationship. He excited me and had my body reacting in ways I never even knew were arousing. Breathless, I asked, "What time do we have to meet Sango?"

"Sshh... we have plenty of time," he said as he took off his shirt and leaned over to pull mine off too. He trailed kisses along my collar bone, just to the swell of my breasts when all sorts of alarms went off in my head.

"Koga, wait, we need..." I began.

"I'm on it!" he said. He jumped off the bed to his luggage piece and pulled out his toiletry bag for a box of condoms.

I was kicking off my jeans and clogs when I noticed the size of the box, "Got enough there, buddy?"

He chuckled and smirked, "Oh, we'll use 'em all, angel. Don't you worry." He dropped his jeans and I nearly swooned. His arousal strained against the silk of his boxers.

I was about to remove my bra, when he said against my neck, "Allow me." 

Gods. His hands. They were always so warm, confident, gentle. After the last few times we got together, our rhythm was slow and unhurried; languid and beguiling. I never noticed the passage of time when his hands and mouth were on me. I knew better than to beg him to go faster. Nope, he had an iron will and set the pace to his liking.

He gave each of my breasts his full attention. His warm wet tongue ran around in ever narrowing circles until he hit my nipple. Aah. He took it fully in his mouth and sucked until it was throbbing. Gods. He didn't stop until its twin was throbbing too.

His mouth burned a sensual path down to my tummy. A quick lick on my belly button and my panties were gone. Mm... when he goes down on me, it's a sweet torture. Like everything else now, he enjoyed taking his time until my body fully quaked with pleasure. I moaned and tried to buck my hips up, he threw his forearm across me to hold me down. I just spread my legs a little wider and moaned a little louder. I looked down at him. What a sight! He must've felt my eyes on him 'cause he looked up and our eyes met in a heated gaze. His usually bright blue eyes were nearly midnight. Mm, like the first time I met him...

"Gods! Kooooggggaaaaahhhh," I exploded in ecstasy. White lights engulfed the room, waves of pleasure ran through to every part of my body. My Gods. I didn't think I'd ever get such an intense orgasm with him.

He stalked up my body and dropped kisses from my shoulders to my neck. Ears. Jaw. Cheek. Mouth. Mm... finally. Patience, I was learning patience with Koga. Good things come to those who wait. Really really good things. Like mind-blowing orgasms. He slid off to my side and pulled on the condom. I lazily watched him, a fleeting thought of maybe I should help crossed my mind. He held me by my waist to him and I twisted so that he was spooning me. This is one of his favorite positions, I like to make sure I pleased my lover. 

"Do you know how hot you get me?" he asked, his breath on my neck sending goose bumps down my arms.

I felt his arousal between my legs. He pushed my knee forward and thrust into me. We both moaned. Oh the feel of him! He cupped my bottom as he worked a slow pace.

"Mm... angel..." he breathed. "You feel so good. Wrapped around my cock..." I loved his play by play! He licked my neck up to my ear and nibbled on my lobe. His thrusts were steady and he pushed in a little deeper each time. It was a slow burn, that fire he set in me. Gods. That ever familiar pleasure coil in my loins wound tighter and tighter.

"That's it, angel," he breathed in my ear. "Tell me it feels good."

"Mm..." I moaned.

"Tell me," his voice firm.

"Ah... y-yes, so good..." I stammered. His breath on my ear, his moans punctuating his thrusts. My orgasm came out in a scream of his name. 

"KOOOOGGGGAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. So damn good. 

He flipped me on my back and repositioned himself over me. Aah. I just love that first stroke! His thrusts were gentle as he kissed my mouth, waiting until my breathing evened out a bit. I opened my eyes to meet his. The passion and desire in his eyes was almost overwhelming.

"Gods, you are amazing, Kaggs," he murmured, increasing his pace to bring on his own climax with a howl. He plopped down off to my side and tossed the used condom on the carpet. He gathered me in his arms and softly stroked my hair. Sigh. This was good.

I didn't know why or how it happened between us. But my orgasms just kept getting more and more intense. To the point where now they rivaled the ones I experienced with InuYasha. I didn't get it. How could that be? Was I developing feelings for Koga? Or was sex just sex? I mean, things are so different with Koga. I guess, once I stopped comparing his technique with InuYasha's, sex was really amazing.

My thoughts were abruptly ended when the phone rang. Koga reached over and answered it.

"Yo," he said.

I heard Sango's voice on the other end asking if we were done christening our room yet and how much longer till we eat. Koga laughed. I really loved his laugh. It was deep and throaty. I hugged him a little tighter.

"We'll be ready in about an hour. Did Takeda get here yet?... Good... and you were giving me shit about christening our room?" Another throaty chuckle. "How about we meet you guys at the hotel bar?" he suggested and they rang off after another minute.

We laid in each others arms. I was content. Koga enveloped me in his warm arms and I was content. Not deliriously happy. Not shout at the top of your lungs ecstatic. Just content. Content was good.

I took a shower first and got ready as Koga got stuck on the phone with his manager. Koga had yet to shower. But he was a guy, he'd be ready in fifteen minutes. I was already to go in a pair of low-rise faded jeans, a black V-neck form fitting cashmere sweater and my favorite black three-inch sling backs. I fingered my necklace, contrasted with the black sweater it looked like it glowed. I decided to pull my hair up in a twist, letting a few tendrils fall about my face. My hair wasn't playing well with the Milan climate.

"Hey, angel," he greeted me with a soft kiss on my lips. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," I replied.

His eyes swept over me, lingering on my breasts, then went down. A moment later, he brought his eyes back up to mine, a proud smile on his sexy mouth.

"You look great, angel," he said with admiration and a touch of lust.

"Thanks," a slight flush warming my cheeks. I couldn't hold his gaze anymore. Looking away, I pushed a tendril back behind my ear. I was always a little embarrassed at his obvious appreciation of how I looked.

"Why don't you take a look around the hotel?" he suggested as he walked to the shower and turned on the water. "I'll be ready in like fifteen minutes. No use just sitting around waiting for me."

My eyes lit up and I smiled. I squealed, "Ooh! That's a great idea!" I jumped up on my toes and gave him a tight squeeze. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and gave me one last lingering kiss. Mm. I sure did like those kisses. I was off to explore.

Once in the lobby, I twirled in wonder. I'm sure I had 'American Tourist' written all over me. But I didn't care. The hotel was grand and luxurious. Really. Oh, the stories these walls could tell. I ran my hand along the rich granite walls. I made a note of which direction the bar was and wandered around some more. 

There was a beautiful oil painting on a wall that I stopped to admire when I heard an irritated voice call out from somewhere off to the side, over the noise of the lobby. It grew ever more insistent. Hey, I think I know that voice. I scrunched my forehead trying to place the voice...

"There you are, wench!" the masculine voice said. "When the Hells did you find time to change into jeans?"

Man, that dude needs a chill pill. He sounded pissed. No, I don't think I knew anyone that rude! I shook my head.

Then I felt someone grab my elbow, "Wench, c'mon already!"

I snatched my arm back and turned to look at the rude man. Gasp. InuYasha! Our eyes met in confusion, just as recognition and realization flashed across his eyes, I heard another voice call out his name.

"INUYASHA!"

I turned around to look at the woman who called him. Gasp. Jaw dropped. I took a step back like someone slapped me. I felt like I was looking into a mirror. Only this reflection had paler skin with a lot of make-up and shorter, glossier hair. She had brown eyes instead of my gray-blue. Oh. My. Gods.

"Kikyo," InuYasha murmured.

Silence. Eeww. Awkward. Strained. Fucked up silence.

"There you are, Kaggs!" I heard Koga's voice come from behind InuYasha. Oh, shit.

Koga came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I swear, I heard InuYasha growl. 

"You ok?" Koga asked, stroking my cheek. "You're pale, angel."

I looked up at him. I nodded mutely. I was so confused. Hurt. Lost. InuYasha was with a woman that looked like me in Milan? I looked over at him. He didn't look like he was doing any better. My look-a-like had her hands on MY InuYasha. My stomach churned. 

"Matsuno!" that sounded like Takeda. I looked over to see him and Sango.

"Hey, Kagome! There you guys are! I thought we were--" Sango cut herself off as she approached us, holding hands with Takeda. 

"Kikyo," Sango said the other woman's name in a very cold voice. "What the Hells are you doing here? Jakotsu told me he sent your sorry ass packing."

"I'm here with my boyfriend," Kikyo snapped. "Sango, this is InuYasha Takahashi."

I was gonna be sick, she was practically on top of him! She called him her _boyfriend_! Gods. I fell against Koga and he just held me tighter. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Inu... Yasha?" Sango looked bewildered and cast a glance at me. But she recovered way faster than I ever did. She shook his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sango Kuwashima." Then she turned to me and Koga, "C'mon, let's go. I don't know about you but I could go for a drink."

She and Takeda led the way. Koga and I walked together, with his arm around my waist. I snuck a backwards glance at my Puppy. He had a scowl on his face. I shuddered at the thought that he was with that cold woman.__

To be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh. My. Gods! Over 200 reviews! blushes and giggles 

Thank you for reading my story!

Fan Fiction . net**  
weird-little-neko-princess** (thanks for reviewing even before you read the chapter!)**, erica6060, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, KHStennis01, Inu and Kag Love 4ever, scribblenumba4, Miss Kagosha, Kasha-TheInuFreak, inulova4lyfe, Kagome M.K, Orlando's Girl, xXlovablekdXx, inuyashasgirl12, lyn, RoxyBunny, NightMiko, Luna The Destroyer, InuKag Fan, InuyashaGurl822, Terenity Rose, fruitcake, tashayar-chan **(You get a cookie! You're the 200th reviewer!)**, renee, teyasa tabb, DragonMisstress325, George, kaffeine-buttocks, WaterGoddess9, unknown **(poor thing, didn't your Momma give you a name? snickers & giggles at anonymity)**, Inudemoness15, mikkey hodge, Phil Good ( yah, right ) **(anonymous reviewers crack me up!)**, code-wyze, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE **(I forgive, just don't let it happen again! wink, wink, grin)**, SesshysGurl08, lenyg, humble-bumble.**

Media Miner . org**  
wj, Kagomeforever.**

Ja ne!  
:) Joy


	9. Madness in Milan

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Nine: Madness in Milan  
By: OhJoy__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I snuck a backwards glance at my Puppy. He had a scowl on his face. I shuddered at the thought that he was with that cold woman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Koga kept his arm around my waist and asked softly, "Hey, are you okay?"

"..." What was I supposed to say to that? I looked up into those baby blues, faked a smile and said, "Yeah."

"Was Kikyo a bitch to you?" Koga continued, "Sango can't stand her. Although, I can't really say for myself. I've never worked with her. Rumor has it that she's a self-proclaimed diva."

Sigh. Should I lie? No, lying was way too hard to keep up with... I know, I'll just omit...

"Uh, no. I just wasn't expecting to see InuYasha here is all," I said. 

"Oh, he a friend of yours?" his eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, we've known each other since preschool," I replied. Another half-truth. I mean, was I supposed to tell Koga that InuYasha is my ex-boyfriend that I'm still in love with but have no chance of being with, at least not right now? And what exactly do I have with Koga? It's just sex with him, right? Sigh.

"Oh, well, then you guys probably need to catch up," Koga suggested. "I'm sure you haven't seen each other in a while. Do you want to go back and invite them to join us? I'm sure Takeda can keep Sango from slugging Kikyo long enough to have a drink."

Wow. Talk about the unexpected. Sigh. Koga really did have a heart of gold. Above all else, he valued loyalty among friends and it was unquestionable with family. Sigh.

"You're so sweet," I said, giving his side a little squeeze. "No, that's okay. I'd rather just hang with you and have an early night. I think the jet lag is starting to hit me."

He flashed me one of his million dollar smiles, "Whatever you want, angel." He dropped his arm from my waist and grasped my hand as we entered the bar.

Takeda got us a table by the window. The sun was setting and fatigue fell on me like a ton of bricks. I did my best to stifle a yawn. Everyone was chatting, making comments on the menu and talking about wine and food and other things that I just didn't really pay any attention to.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango called my name, "will you go with me to the bathroom?"

I nodded and stroked Koga's cheek in response to his squeeze on my thigh. His affection was endearing.

"You okay?" Sango asked once we were out of the guys' earshot.

I simply shrugged. I had no idea.

"You've been really quiet, Kaggs," she said as she pushed the door to the bathroom open. She quickly scanned the room and peered under each stall to ensure our privacy. I smiled at her precaution.

"I don't know what to say," I pushed a tendril of hair behind an ear as I inspected my face in the mirror. I was pale. I looked so sad. "I mean, what the Hells? How am I supposed to enjoy my vacation with Koga when InuYasha is here with a chick that looks like me? And how do you know her? Koga said you can't stand her. Is she a model too?" I shot out the questions in lightening quick succession.

Sango let out a deep exhale and leaned on the counter, "Okay, Kikyo is a runway model based in Tokyo. That's probably how she knows InuYasha. She's never done any print work. She's a pain in the ass to work with, that's why Jakotsu pulled her off the list. But I guess it was kinda last minute and she already made plans to be here. Either that or Jakotsu really did need her for the line up. I dunno, I guess I'll know for sure at tomorrow's fittings."

"Thanks, Sango," I sighed. I turned to face her, leaning on the counter too. "I am just so confused. I mean, I told Koga that I was surprised to see InuYasha and that we were friends since preschool. And you know what Koga said?"

Sango shook her head no, her eyes locked on mine.

"He said, 'You guys probably haven't seen each other in a while. You want to ask them to join us?' Can you believe that?" I said incredulously.

Sango just nodded and small smile formed on her lips, "That's Koga. He values friends almost as much as he values family."

"I felt like a schmuck," I said. "I mean, I don't even know where I stand with either one of them."

"Well, what do you want?" Sango asked.

"I don't suppose it's possible to have both?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself. I felt like such a freakin' slut!

"Yeah, of course, it's possible. You already have that," Sango dismissed any other argument. "The question is, do you want a serious relationship with Koga or not? If not, then there's nothing to do. If yes, then you need to stop leading InuYasha on."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I am NOT leading him on!"

"What do you call 'I love you, InuYasha Takahashi, with every bit of me'? I mean you guys are always saying 'I love you' to each other every single time you're on the phone." She shook her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? I DO love him!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, and you're both seeing other people. So why are you insisting on torturing yourselves with saying 'I love you' all the time?" she countered.

"What? Suddenly I'm supposed to suppress my feelings for him?" I was _so_ confused.

"I didn't say that." She sighed and ran a hand through her rich chocolate tresses, "All I'm saying is that for a supposedly open relationship, you guys are certainly staking your claim on one another. If it came down to it, right here, right now, who would you choose? Koga or InuYasha?"

"Uh..." Oh. My. I didn't have an answer!

"Right now. Pick one," Sango pressed me for an answer. "Koga or InuYasha. Choose."

"What do you mean? Like for forever? Or like for while we're here?" I asked, totally confused.

"Stop making this out to be more than it is," Sango waved off my concerns. "Koga or InuYasha. Choose."

I sighed. Sango glared at me, willing me to answer her. I just shook my head.

"I choose... neither," I was lost. So very lost. How did my life get so complicated?

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"To see Italy. To see a part of your world. To hang out with Koga," I shrugged.

"But not to see InuYasha?"

"Uh... I wasn't expecting to see him..." I began.

"And now that you know he's here?" she prodded.

"Well, I want to see him too... just not tonight," I answered. I turned on the water and splashed some cool water on my face. "I don't know what I want. Do I really have to decide?" I knew I was whining, but I felt so helpless.

"Of course not, sweetie," Sango said as she offered me a couple paper towels.

"Okay then," I replied as I patted my face dry with the towels. I sighed, yet again. "I'll just roll with it and see what happens."

Sango just shrugged her shoulders and put her arm around me. "Whatever comes up, I'll be here, okay?"

I nodded and leaned my head down on her shoulder. 

"Now, I don't know about you. But I'm ready for some wine and yummy food... and maybe going to a club," she said.

Suddenly, my confused fog cleared. It was like talking with Sango soothed my frayed nerves. I just smiled at her and exclaimed, "Let's roll!"

Back at the table, the guys had gotten some yummy appetizers and wine. Koga stood up when we approached and pulled my seat out for me. As he pushed my chair in, he dropped a kiss on my shoulders. We held hands under the table. Hm, is it just being in Italy that brought out this romantic side of Koga? Or did he somehow know and considers InuYasha a rival?

I stole a sidelong glance at him. He was running his thumb over my knuckles and at the same time totally engrossed in a conversation with Takeda about college basketball. Something about UCLA going to win the title or something. Whatever. It's not like I followed sports, but I knew they did and had a friendly wager between them. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and continued a conversation with Sango about what to eat for dinner.

After dinner, Sango took me up to her room to change into our 'club clothes.' She handed me a black miniskirt and a completely see-through black sheer blouse.

"Uh, Sango," I said as I peered at her through the blouse. "I think there's a piece missing to this shirt."

She laughed and tossed me a silver spaghetti strap body fitting tank top. She changed into a red suede miniskirt, red suede thigh-high boots and a red formfitting off the shoulder shirt.

"Wow!" I said, completely envious at the confidence she has to wear such an outfit.

She peered at her reflection and said, "Thanks."

I changed quickly into the clothes she gave me except for the see-through shirt. It seemed superfluous over the shimmery silver tank top. My black sling-backs made my legs look so long. I pulled my hair out of the twist. I loved getting on the dance floor and my hair would only fall down anyway. 

We met up with guys in the lobby. Koga let out a wolfish whistle when he saw us approach.

"Kaggs, are you up for a club?" Koga asked, coming up to wrap his arm around my waist. "We could always just go back to our room," he finished suggestively with a seductive smile.

Mm... well, there is always that. I smiled and laughed.

"Well, let's work up our appetite, hm?" I teased.

"Mm... no work necessary. I'm always hungry for you," he whispered in my ear.

I heard someone clear his throat.

"Okay, you two. Break it up," Takeda said. "I'm up for a little dancing and fun."

We went to a cute little club, at least compared to the ones we went to in New York. Everyone there looked like was model. What the Hells? Is this a model convention? Thank goodness, Koga was already being flirty or I'd have totally felt unattractive and insecure.

We were hanging out on a corner of the bar when the DJ started spinning Prince's "I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man." Both Sango and I jumped up with a squeal.

"Prince!"

She grabbed my hand and without even so much as a look back, we started towards the dance floor. The dance floor was crowded. Bodies thumping to the beat. We started grinding on each other. Madonna's "Deeper and Deeper" came over the speakers. This DJ was awesome!

Sango started dancing with a handsome dark-haired man. Okay, he was downright hot. I just started grooving on my own. When I felt a pair of hands on my hips, I slightly stiffened. These Italian men! So forward! I turned around to give this dude a piece of my mind when my eyes locked onto an amber heat.

"InuYasha!" I gushed. I flung my arms around him. I felt his laughter on my ear.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said in my ear.

We grooved and danced. Oh. My. How I missed him! His hands pulled me closer to him, our curves melting into one another. His moves were so sensual, so erotic. I felt my arousal seep into my panties. Gods. How I wished I could be skin to skin with him. He then ran his hands down my sides then back up to stroke the sides of my breasts. I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my neck. He placed soft open mouth kisses along my shoulder up to my neck.

"I want to fuck you," he breathed against my ear, nibbling on my lobe. He ground his arousal against my hips to make his point clear. He grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor. 

We went down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. He opened a door to what looked like an office with a small sofa, a chair and an end table. A soft yellow light came from the lamp on the end table. He closed the door and pushed me up against the closest wall.

His mouth came crashing down on mine. Aah. I sighed into his mouth and melted against him.

"You look so fucking good," he whispered over my skin. "I've been dying to touch you all day."

He nudged the strap on my tank top off my shoulder and his mouth kissed a trail down to my breast. He pushed my tank top down to expose my breast to his oh so warm and wet tongue, running it all around to settle on my nipple, sucking and biting. His other hand was pushing up my skirt. He lavished his attention on my other breast and loved that one up too. Mm.

Gods.

His hands were everywhere. Up, over, on, behind, cupping, squeezing. I didn't want to linger too long. I knew Sango and the others would start to wonder... the others... shit, Koga.

What the Hells? I threw all caution to the wind and reached for his belt and unfastened his jeans. There's no way in all the seven Hells that I was going to pass this up.

"Mm," he moaned as I took his arousal in my hand.

Oh, how I've missed him. He pulled my panties off and pushed me back up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and he let out a whimper when he felt the slick folds of my womanhood.

"You are so wet, love," he sighed as he entered me. 

I loved his dirty mouth! I loved how he felt... without the barrier of a condom. Just him. Inside me. He thrusted harder, grinding his hips deeper into me. The much sought after pleasure coil was winding tighter and tighter with each motion of his hips. 

"Aaah," I moaned.

"Mm, love this pussy... love you... so tight," he panted.

His hands went to my bottom and held me tight as he hammered into me. Gods. The feel of him inside me was nothing I could ever do without. I claimed his lips, plundering into his mouth.

"Oh, Gods, Inuuu...." I cried out, "Aahh... so good, love... so good...."

"That's it, Bitch," he growled. "Cum for me... I want to feel your juices drip down on me."

Oh. My. Gods.

That's all I ever needed to take me over the edge. His potty mouth... my vision was filled with that engulfing white light. Full body shudders quaked my body as I wrapped myself around him just a little tighter. I felt him moving faster into me. Pounding into me until he brought on his own breathtaking orgasm. He leaned on me, panting. We were both sweating and delightfully drained. We stayed there holding and softly kissing each other until he went soft and fell out of me. I loved how he always stays until he absolutely couldn't.

He took a half step back and pulled up his jeans and boxers. I pulled my tank top up and over my breasts and looked around the room for my panties. And then I saw a box of tissues. Mm... just so I don't go gush on the dance floor... I cleaned up as much as I could and smoothed out the rest of my clothes. 

InuYasha was leaning against the wall when I turned around. He had such a rakish smile!

"You are the most amazing woman I know, Kaggs," he murmured as he drew me into his arms once again. His lips captured mine in a soft, loving kiss.

"Mm..." I said as we broke for air. "We should get back... Uh, before anyone misses us." I didn't want to name any names or somehow totally ruin the clandestine moment.

He just nodded and opened the door. He held my hand through the hallway back to the dance floor and gave it a final squeeze before he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

I turned to face those amber pools that I loved so much. But the words got caught in my throat. For some reason, Sango's words were echoing in my head. Am I leading him on? With a small smile on my lips, I squeezed his hand and winked. I turned around and went to the bar. I needed a drink before I saw Koga. Or two.

The club was even more crowded than before I went, uh, back and fucked InuYasha. Sigh. I am such a slut. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and ordered a drink.

"Cosmopolitan. Up," I said to the cute bartender with a smile. I told him to put it on Takeda's tab. The bartender got a thumbs up Takeda, then nodded at me. Takeda lifted his glass to me in a greeting. He and Koga were still at the same corner. Only this time instead of me and Sango wrapped around them, it was two other chicks: A blonde woman and a dark skinned woman. Huh, imagine that. I shook my head and turned away before Koga could see my eyes and any guilt washed over my face. I took a long sip from my drink, nearly emptying it.

"Hey, there you are!" came the breathless greeting from Sango. She smiled as the bartender automatically placed an apple martini before her. Damn, she's good.

"Where'd you go?" she asked as she brought the glass to her lips.

"Just fucking around," I shrugged. Oh, you have no idea how true that was! I downed my cocktail and motioned for another.

"How do you like this club?" Sango asked.

Wow. She really had no idea that anything was up with me? I eyed her as I took another sip. Nope, she looked happy and a little sweaty. She must've stayed on the dance floor the entire time.

"The DJ is awesome!" I cheered.

My gaze drifted to the dance floor. That's when I saw her. Him. Them. Together. Eeww. Kikyo was totally grinding on _my_ InuYasha and he just looked so bored. He was barely moving. He seemed distracted. Then he looked up and our eyes locked in a heated stare. Uh, oops. I dropped my eyes and pushed my hair back behind my ear. Another long sip. That's what I needed. For a moment, I could've sworn I saw pain and hurt in his eyes. Sigh. When did my life become such a soap opera? Tune in tomorrow for another episode of Kagome's Vitiated Life...

Sigh.

"C'mon! Finish up and let's save the boys from those bimbos," Sango laughed. We threw back the rest of our drinks and Sango led the way to the other side of the bar.

Sango is so smooth. She managed to get herself between the blonde and Takeda before either guy noticed us. She draped herself on him and whispered something in his ear. He clamored with laughter and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. The blonde that was talking to him just sputtered and walked away with her friend chasing after her. 

I stood next to Koga and smiled, I was in a nice intoxicated post-orgasmic haze. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my arm.

"Hey, angel," he smiled, his eyes questioning and amused. 

I must look drunk. I feigned ignorance and said, "Hey yourself."

Sango leapt up and said, "Let's boogie!"

Takeda chuckled as he let Sango pull him off the bar stool. She tugged on my hand, "You guys too!"

I tossed a 'What can you do?' look at Koga and he smiled. He followed us onto the dance floor. The DJ mixed in Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me" and the crowd went wild.

Koga pulled me to him and I felt a rush of being totally naughty. I was quite buzzed by that time and I just giggled at how much action I got today. Oh, my. I was a total player! I giggled some more. 

Koga whispered in my ear, "What's got you so damn happy?"

"Mm," I looked at him laughing, "Uh, I had two Cosmopolitans?"

He roared with laughter, throwing his head back slightly. Gods. I loved his throat. I tenderly stroked it with one hand. We were both laughing.

He pulled me closer and whispered, "Ah, my angel is drunk!"

I squeezed him back and laid my head down on his chest. He rocked us to a slow rhythm. Mm, Koga did enjoy it slow. My eyes settled across the dance floor. I hit dead on with InuYasha's amber fire. Uh-oh. He looked mad. Kikyo was all over him though. I scrunched my eyebrows and closed my eyes. I held onto to Koga a little tighter and got lost in the music. I didn't want to stop to think of how I must've looked to my Puppy. I didn't want to think of what we just did. Mm, maybe another cocktail is in order...

"Koga, I'm thirsty," I said after a few more songs. 

He nodded and led me back to the bar. The bartender had a Jack & Coke and my Cosmopolitan ready before I even got my butt on the stool. Wow. Koga was good. He pulled my stool a little closer to him and pushed my legs open as he leaned his palms on my seat between my legs. Mm. I looked down, that looked cool...

"You are a sexy drunk, you know that, right?" he uttered softly. His hands smoothed over my knees and began to caress them.

Mm... damn. Do I still want to have sex? Uh, mm, that's a yes. I watched him as I took another sip of my heady drink. He leaned back in his seat. My knees felt cold now that his hands were gone. His eyes swept over me, lingering on my curves and taking a long look at my legs.

He downed his drink and took my hand, "C'mon. Let's go."

I looked at him. Go? Go where? Just as I was forming the words with my mouth, Sango and Takeda came up to us and Koga spoke.

"We're heading back," Koga told them as I stood dumbly beside him. 

I held his hand and used my other hand on his upper arm to steady me. I felt a wee bit woozy. Takeda had a smirk on his handsome face and Sango just smiled.

"We'll see you in the morning," Takeda said as we walked passed them, he patted Koga's back.

Outside, the cool night air sobered me in one breeze. A chill ran over me and I snuggled into Koga as he hailed for a cab. He wrapped me up in his strong arms.

"You cold?" he asked. I just nodded. "I'm not surprised. You barely have anything on." He held me a little closer, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. Sooner rather than later, the cab arrived and we were in our hotel suite in no time flat.

Once inside, I felt like I had to shower. I was coated in a sheet of sweat... from dancing, from sex with InuYasha. Damn, slut! I kicked off my heels and started the shower.

"You're gonna take another shower?" Koga asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Mm," I stepped out of my skirt. His eyes seemed transfixed on my legs. Huh, never noticed that before. "I feel grimy from the smoke and sweaty from all that... dancing." I tossed off my panties and top and stepped into the shower.

A few moments later, I heard the glass shower door slide open and smiled.

"Need help washing your back?" came his warm voice.

I finished rinsing the conditioner from my hair and smiled at him. He drew me into his arms and kissed me.

"Actually, I'm all done," I said. "But I can wash your back."

I stepped aside so he could stand under the shower head. I grabbed the washcloth I just used and lathered it up with the sweet smelling hotel soap. I ran it all over Koga's smooth muscles. He really had an amazing body. I guess he needed to. I mean, how else do you become a successful model? Sango was in phenomenal shape too. He already had his hair shampooed and conditioned by the time I was done with his back. He turned around and his arousal was clearly evident. I licked my lips. Oh, my.

He shut off the water and started toweling me off. Mm, the attention he gave me. When he got to my hair, he gently squeezed all the water out and wrapped the towel on my head. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my body. He dried himself off in a much quicker fashion, finishing his task by wrapping the towel around his waist.

He stepped out of the shower first and held out a hand to me. Koga, always the gentleman. Sigh. He lifted my chin and brought his lips down softly on mine. Mm, his kisses were so soft. So affectionate. He was always so gentle and tender with me. Like he thought I was this precious gift that would shatter if he mishandled it. We parted, slightly breathless.

"Let's get to bed, sweetheart," he whispered over my lips. He took my hand in his and went to the bed.

I was still a little buzzed. I giggled again. He looked over at me with an eyebrow raised just a bit. I giggled and said, "I think I'm drunk."

"Mm," he said, pulling the towel from my hair. He lowered his head to kiss me again.

Oh, yeah, I was drunk. I was warm, my body felt hot. I tossed the towel off. There. That felt better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he crushed me to his warm chest. His arms were around me again. Mm. He pushed me gently on the bed, the pillows cradling my head. I stretched as I watched him drop the towel around his waist.

"You are so fucking sexy," he said as he laid down next to me. He nuzzled my neck and trailed the lightest kisses ever along my neck down to my shoulders over one breast down the valley up to my other breast. His butterfly kisses continued their light touch down to my navel. Then I panicked... NO! He can't go down on me... what if... SHIT!

"Koga," I said in a much stronger voice than I thought I was capable of at the time. "I need you."

Him and his damn slow pace! Shit... I can't have him taste anything from earlier, from me and InuYasha...

"Koga! Please, I need you... inside me," I begged. Wow, did I just beg?

He raised his head from my belly. His eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Mm," he moved back up and in my ear he said, "You don't ever have to beg, angel."

He turned over to the night stand and got a condom from the drawer. He quickly put it on as I snuggled into him. He faced me again and slid a finger down to my flower.

"Ah, angel, how is that you're always so wet?" he said in that low seductive voice of his.

Mm, if you only knew. Damn, I was insatiable. I rolled onto my back, pulling him on top of me. He slid into me. I was a little swollen from the pounding that InuYasha gave me. I was a little sore too. But it was an exquisite sort of pain.

"Oh, Gods," he moaned in my ear. "Aahh... so tight... aah... mmmm." 

He hooked an arm under one of my knees and pushed it down. Aah, the angle gave him even deeper access. Gods. Sex was just so damn yummy. He set that slow, damn slow pace. Building that pleasure spiral and pushing me to the edge. Gods. I loved sex.

We both reached our climax and I could no longer keep myself awake. He pulled the sheets over us and I snuggled into his warmth. 

"Mm, g'night," I murmured. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and wished me sweet dreams.__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with an ache in my heart. It was early morning by the look of the light outside. I looked around me. It took me a minute or two to realize where I was. I had the oddest dream and I woke up clutching my heart. I ran a hand through my hair. I grazed my cheek. It was wet. I was crying in my sleep. I heard Koga's soft snore. He looked like such an angel sleeping. I slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweat pants, a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of sweat socks.

I went to the living room. I sat next to the window in the comfy loveseat. I drew back the drapes a bit and stared out at the white puffy clouds floating in the baby blue sky. I thought back, trying to recall my dream. InuYasha was there. He was sleeping. No, it looked like he was dead. I had a bow in my hand. I looked back at InuYasha. There was an arrow in his chest. I had shot him through the heart.

I shuddered. Did my dream mean that I was destined to break his heart? To shatter his heart with some arrow of betrayal?

The weight of what I did last night fell on me. For Kamis' sake, I had sex with two different men in one night! I curled up into myself. I brought my knees up to my chest and held them there. I felt the tears fall. What am I doing? InuYasha is here with another woman. And there is no way they're not having sex. And Koga? What about that red head he's also seeing? 

Koga never asked us to be exclusive. We never talked about what we were to each other. He never asked me to be his girlfriend. I never asked him to be my boyfriend. We just hung out and had sex. He was always doting on me. He always made me feel like I was the only one. If I hadn't seen him around the city at odd times with other women, I would have believed that I was the only one. And those damn red strands of hair in his bathroom! Do I owe him any sort of loyalty? Should we talk about who else we're sleeping with?

And InuYasha. Sigh. What kind of signals am I sending him? Sango said I'm leading him on, that we say 'I love you' way too much. Was there truth in that? If I say 'I love you' to InuYasha then turn around and have sex with Koga, does it mean that I love InuYasha any less?

Can't sex just be sex?

I mean, isn't that how guys deal with it? They didn't ever confuse sex with love. But somehow women weren't supposed to enjoy sex unless they were in love? If we did, then we're judged and called sluts. Fucking double standard.

Sex is sex, and love is love. Sometimes one goes with the other, sometimes not. 

I buried my face in my hands. Oh, for Kamis' sake, what in the world am I supposed to do?_  
_

_To be continued..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reading my story!

Fan Fiction . net**  
HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, tashayar-chan, reluctant reader, kaffeine-buttocks, Luna The Destroyer, Kasha-TheInuFreak, RoxyBunny, karma11, DeMoNMIKo192, Tenshi Koneko, Starr-chan, xXlovablekdXx, Kagome M.K, Eyes Of Jade,, Miss Kagosha, : - ), Nessa03, Tara, inuandkag4evr, inuyashakougalegolas, MoonlightHayou4, unknown sugar murder, InuKag Fan, Ae-lee, NightMiko, mikkey hodge, charnay, SANGO TAJIYA, yasha21, fruitcake.**

... while FF was down, thanks for e-mailing me your review!**  
Orlando's Girl, kaffeine-buttocks, GeorgeyGirl, Eyes of Jade.**

Media Miner . org**  
wj, Xaenthe.**

Ja ne!  
:) Joy


	10. He's No Saint

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Ten: He's No Saint  
By: OhJoy

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Sex is sex, and love is love. Sometimes one goes with the other, sometimes not._

_I buried my face in my hands. Oh, for Kamis' sake, what in the world am I supposed to do?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

I heard Koga stirring. He turned a couple times in bed, like he was either looking for me or trying to get comfortable. I looked up at the sky once again, the sun was brighter. The day had begun. I had no idea how long I was here.

Koga was out of bed. His beautiful raven hair was sexy and tousled. With only a lopsided smile on, he was gorgeous.

"Angel, what are you doing up so early?" he stepped closer to me. He lifted my chin up towards him when I didn't answer him. "Kaggs, why have you been crying?" He pulled a pillow to cover himself.

I just shook my head. Why indeed.

He pushed my bangs aside, and said softly, "Whatever it is, it'll all work out. Come back to bed, Kagome."

I looked up into his warm azure gaze. He was stroking my cheek, coaxing me to return to bed. I nodded and he led me back to bed. He really had a cute butt. Damn my hentai thoughts! I kicked off my socks and pants and climbed in bed with just my t-shirt. He was right next to me.

"Uh-ah. Rule number one: No clothes in bed," he said, quickly tugging the t-shirt off.

He settled back in the pillows and pulled me into his arms. Sigh. My head was throbbing from all the thoughts swimming in my head. As if by clairvoyance, he began to softly rub my temples, willing my headache away for me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the cadence of his breathing and the soothing feel of his fingers on my temple.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

What the Hells was that annoying noise? There it was again. Damn it! Someone shut that thing off. I cracked open my eyes. Oh, wait. That was the phone. Huh. I reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" I greeted the intrusion, my voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?" That was InuYasha's voice! I shot up into a seated position. I was naked in bed... alone? Oh, right. Hotel. Milan. Yeah. Memories of last night flooded my head. The club. InuYasha... shit, Koga.

"Mm..." was my oh so intelligent reply.

I looked around the room. There was a note from Koga on the clock. The clock that read 12:18!

"Wanna meet for a cup of coffee?" he suggested. "I'd like to talk to you, face to face while everyone is getting fitted."

"Mm... yeah, okay," I said, leaning back against the pillows running a hand through my hair.

"I'll call in room service. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"You know it," I replied.

"Okay, come to my room when you're ready," his voice was calm, but now that I was coming out of my sleep haze, it sounded like there was an edge to it. He gave me his room number and general location from the elevators.

"Puppy, you okay?" I asked. I heard him growl quietly.

"We'll talk when you get here," he replied.

Mm, now that was a curt reply.

"Okay, gimme half an hour to shower and change. I'll be right over," I said and we rang off. I picked up Koga's note.

_Kagome, My Angel,_

_We're off to be super models... dun, dun, dun! Ha! Just gotta get fitted for Friday's show. No clue how long they'll hem and haw. Or poke and prod. Hopefully, we'll be done by dinner. I'll call the room later when I know more._

_Have fun sight seeing!  
Koga_

Sigh. I took a quick shower to wake up. Ok, off to figure out what to wear to see InuYasha. I settled on casual, not sexy. I pulled on my favorite faded and frayed jeans, topped it off with a solid forest green V-neck t-shirt. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair, tossing a black hair elastic around my wrist just in case. I threw on a pair of socks and Jack Purcell's. Deep breath, I was on my way to have breakfast with InuYasha.

He opened the door after one knock. Mm. He was so hot in a pair of faded Levi's and a white bitch shirt, his feet bare.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," he greeted me, opening the door wide and stepping aside so I could enter. I definitely noticed that he didn't return my smile. His eyes fell to the necklace he gave me. The edge in his stance softened, just slightly.

His room was similar to mine. It was just the mirror image of mine. Everything was on the opposite side of mine. How funny.

"Smells good," I said as I began lifting the silver domes over the food. He had everything placed on the small table near the window.

"Have a seat. I'm starved," he tossed the cover off his plate to reveal a fluffy omelette and bacon. On another plate, there were freshly cut fruit and toast. Under my dome, I found an omelette and bacon too.

I prepped my coffee with my usual sugar and cream combo. It smelled so yummy. I took a nice long drink. Mm, at least I'm not hung over.

InuYasha practically inhaled his food in one bite. I started taking slower, you know, human bites.

"Inu...Yasha?" I asked, he definitely did not look happy.

He pushed his plate back and stretched in his seat, running a hand through his glorious silver mane. His eyes spoke of heartache and longing.

"What's Koga to you?" he asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows. What the Hells? We went through this already, didn't we?

"Uh... what do you mean by that?"

He sighed, impatient. "I know you saw me watching you guys dance last night. What the Hells? We just had sex and next thing I know you're hanging all over him," he growled, his voice laced with frustration.

I shook my head, "Where is this coming from? You know I'm seeing Koga, that I came here with him. And what about you? You're here with a chick that... that looks like me!"

"Leave Kikyo out of this," he said in a low tone.

"NO! I will not leave Kikyo out of this," I shrieked, jumping out of my seat. Fury unleashed. Arms akimbo.

"She's not important! I want to know what you're doing with Koga," he stood to his full height, towering over me.

I glared up at him. The nerve of this guy!

"What do you mean she's not important?" I glared at him. "Do you tell _her_ that?"

"Every chance I get," he sneered.

Who was this guy? He looked so cold, so heartless.

"Now answer my question, Kagome," he commanded. "What's Koga to you?"

"I'm dating him!"

"And..?" he prompted.

I was getting completely annoyed. Where does he get off? "And what? What do you want me to say? That I'm having sex with him? Yes, I am! So don't even try to tell me you're not doing Kikyo!"

My voice echoed off the walls. Shit. Fuck it. Fuck him. What the Hells?

"We've already talked about this!" I was screaming. I was exasperated. He was so exhausting. "We're seeing other people. We agreed to that. You suggested it in the first fucking place with that Gods damned pinky promise!"

What was I thinking? That he'd just stand there and let me yell at him? Yeah, right. In an instant, he had me pinned up against the closest wall.

"Kagome," he growled in my ear. "This is the last time I will ask you and I expect an answer _immediately_."

He crushed his body against mine. Gods. I felt the warmth pool between my legs. I barely stifled a moan. Barely.

"What's Koga to you?" he rasped.

I swallowed and blinked back tears. "N-nothing. K-koga is nothing to me," I stammered.

"Good answer," he murmured over my ear.

I felt his hot breath on my neck. He nuzzled me and I nearly cried out in frustration. How can I be turned on by him intimidating me? But here I was, melting against him. Breathing was getting difficult. I fisted my hands in his hair. I turned my head, kissing his cheek.

"No one is as important in my life as you are," I whispered.

He moaned and pressed his body harder against me. His mouth was on my neck. He quickly found the spot that he bit. His bite had left a faint scar on me. I derived a wicked sort of pleasure from knowing that he had marked me. I moaned and was gasping for breath when he stopped. He stopped. His body was no longer next to mine. He stood a a couple steps from me. I looked at him in a daze.

"Inu... Yasha?" I thanked the wall for being there as I leaned back against it.

"Kagome..." He ran a hand through his silver mane and turned away from me. "Why didn't you say anything after I told you that I loved you last night?"

His voice was quiet. I heard the anguish in his tone, the unasked question that lay beneath. Crossing the short distance between us, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head down between his shoulder blades.

"Oh, Puppy," I sighed. "It's not what you think." His hands fell on my arms and gave a gentle squeeze, encouraging me to continue. "I don't want to say it back when we're not together. It's just so heart wrenching... I-I wish we could be together."

Turning in my arms so we were face to face, I saw that his eyes shone with unshed tears. He held me close, his breath on my ear.

"We're together now," he murmured. "And all we ever have is now." He dropped butterfly kisses on my neck. "Right now." Kiss, lick. "Right now." Nip, bite. "Right now."

I felt a hand drift into my t-shirt, softly caressing my back. Gods. His hands were so warm. He gently raked his nails up and down my back, creating the sweetest sensation. My body melted into his with a soft sigh. He pulled my shirt ever higher until I raised my arms so he could remove it completely. Fisting my hands in his shirt, I pulled him down for a kiss. Mm. The feel of his mouth on mine was heavenly. Velvety textured. And hot. Wet. Damn. That tongue.

"Inu... Yasha..." I moaned.

I tugged at his shirt. He got the hint , reached behind him and shrugged out of it. He wrapped me up in a tight embrace. His breath was hot on my ear. That delicious feeling hit the pit of my stomach. I felt the warmth pool at my core. Mm. He had my jeans unbuttoned and was pushing them down with his palms on my backside. They fell easily to my ankles. He held me ever closer, fully palming my bottom.

"Gods... I love your beautiful ass," he breathed, his face buried in my hair at my neck.

The heat from his hands turned me to goo. He kissed me again. Oh, his kisses... they left me breathless and dazed. He stepped to the side of me, hands still on my bottom. Dropping kisses from my shoulders down my spine until I felt his breath on my waist. My panties ended up next to my jeans. He kissed and lapped his tongue on my ass.

I moaned when his fingers grazed my core. He continued kissing my cheeks while I felt his arm pushing me down, commanding I bend at the waist. I reached for the sofa's arm. I didn't know how much longer I could stand. He was behind me now. I felt his breath on me... oh, Gods.

"Fucking beautiful," he whispered.

The feel of his warm tongue on me made my legs weak. Thank Gods for the sofa. He ran his tongue from my nub to the valley of my cheeks. Oh, my. He licked and kissed me like no other. He brought me to heights that I only knew because of him. The tightening coil threatened to explode. My Gods.

"Innnuuuu...." I groaned as my orgasm crested, electrifying blades of soul stealing power shot through me.

My breathing was totally coming out in heavy pants. I was in a euphoric fog. I didn't even notice that he had picked me up until I felt the bed on my back. I opened my eyes and I swear I was still in the Heavens.

He had removed my bra, socks and shoes as well as his clothes. His hard body was on top of me, his weight resting on his forearms, an amused look on his handsome face.

"Mm... that must've been one hellva orgasm, Kaggs," he murmured.

"Hm," was all I could muster with a small smile and nod. I lazily looked at him, my senses slowly returning.

"Spread your legs for me, love," he whispered over my lips.

He nudged my legs with his knee. He didn't have to tell me twice. I raised my chin to meet his lips in a soul-searing kiss as he entered my honey pot with one roll of his hips. My hands were in his as we found our rhythm. His mouth branded me with his tongue and kisses along my neck and shoulders, always to return to the mark he left on me.

"Mm..." he moaned. "I've missed you. Missed this. You have the best tasting pussy. Mm... Gods..."

Huh? Best tasting? Is he comparing me... mine with some other chick's? Shit. Of course, what am I thinking? He was here with another chick. My heart sank.

"Love?" he asked. He stopped. We just laid there. He lifted himself up a little to look into my eyes, concern and worry etched across his handsome face. "What's wrong, Kagome? Did I hurt you?"

More than you could ever imagine. "Uh-ah," I lied.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say. I just rocked my hips. I could lose myself in the moment and worry about this... later. Right now, I was with my Puppy. Gods only knew when I would be able to see him again. When I'd be able to touch him again. Or have him inside me again. No, I wasn't going to worry about who else he had sex with, because right now is all that matters. Right now was all we had.

He moved with me. Only this time his pace was slow and lingering. Almost soothing. Like he knew what was bothering me and instead of taking me hard and fast like last night, he showed me his heart. He showed me his love.

"Innuuu... Yaaahhh... ssshhhh... aaaaahhhhhh," I moaned, my climax quickly approaching. I cried out in ecstasy, the wondrous white lights filling my vision. Bolts of pure energy shuddered through my body. Gods. That was awesome.

I felt InuYasha increase his pace to bring on his own release. He was pounding into me, pushing me further up the bed with each thrust until I reached the headboard. He grunted a broken version of my name, filling me with his seed. He rolled to his side, taking me with him. As always, he stayed inside me and held me close to him.

"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi," I said softly, staring into his golden eyes.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi," he answered. His arms tightened around me. "Always. With all my heart."

"Mm," I whispered, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I traced random patterns on his chest. "Forever and a day."

My breathing evened out, his became steady as well. I knew I had to ask him. What the Hells...

"Inu... Yasha?" I began hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"H-how many other..." my voice faltered, I clamped my eyes shut. I couldn't get the words out. They got caught in my throat. Did I really want to know?

"How many other what?" he asked.

I lifted my face to look into his warm amber love. I saw the hesitation and caution in his eyes. I took a deep breath and bit the bullet.

"How many other lovers have you had?" There. I asked. I braced myself for an answer I really didn't want to hear. But I had to know, didn't I?

He sighed, closing his eyes, and absently stroked my back.

"Do you really want to know?"

Did I? Really? Did it matter what the number was? I knew of one and that broke my heart. Plus, how many women could he possibly have been with? In less than a year?

I nodded and whispered, "Yeah."

"You first. How many?" he countered.

"Just Koga," I readily answered.

"Kagome," he breathed, holding me closer.

I felt like he was hesitating. Was it that many? Maybe I really didn't need to know.

"I'm no saint. You left me, you broke up with me. I-I needed to get my mind off you... We didn't talk for months until I came to New York. I-I..."

Oh, Gods. I really didn't want to know. I put a finger to his lips to silence him and I shook my head.

"Forget it. I don't want to know."

"It's different for guys, Kaggs," he said. "Those other girls... they didn't mean anything to me. No one compares to you. You have my heart. I love you with every bit of me."

"I love you too," I sighed and hugged him close to me, laying my head on his chest. A moment later, I reached down for the sheets and pulled them over us. I settled back into the warmth and safety of his arms.

That's when I realized how much I did love him. I knew we shared a connection. I knew that he loved me. Me. Not that Kikyo chick or anyone else for that matter. So, I guess, it didn't matter to me how many lovers he had or will have. After all, we weren't together. We didn't have a commitment. I just wished I could look into a crystal ball to see what the future had in store for us.

Our first year of college was almost complete. Just midterms and then finals. Will we see each other over the summer? How was the next three years gonna go? Do I dare dream that he'll still love me and want to be with me when we're done with college? And what if he didn't? Do I put my life on hold until he chooses to be with me? Not like I want to get married tomorrow or anything, but what about him? Am I what he would want for the long haul? I mean, I want a family one day. My mom is just dying to be a grandma. Will InuYasha be the one for me? Is this crazy love thing we have now going to last? Sigh.

His breathing was steady. I snuck a glance at him. My Puppy fell asleep holding me. A small smile fell on my mouth. I stroked his cheek. Gods. He was beautiful. Sigh. I loved him no matter what. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, relishing the feel of him wrapped around me.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Mm..." I moaned. I felt hot. Gods. I was aching. I wanted to fuck. I bucked my hips up at my dream lover... whoa.

My eyes fluttered open and I cast a downward glance to see my silver-haired Puppy between my legs, greedily drinking in my nectar. Instinctively, I spread my legs a little wider and moaned. His gorgeous, expressive, loving amber eyes caught my gaze.

"Mm," he moaned over me, between licks.

He nipped at my inner thigh and stalked up my body. He stopped midway, settling his body over mine. My breasts right in his face. Mm. He fingered the jewel that rested just above the valley of my breasts. I loved how he lavished his attention on my breasts! He kissed and sucked. Oh how he sucked on my nipples. Bit and pinched too. Until they tingled deliciously and were sore, just aching for more. Gods. His mouth. His hands. Everywhere. On me. Mm.

I needed him. Gods.

"Innuuu... Pu-puppy... please..."

He moved from my breasts to my throat. I felt his cock on my thigh. I squirmed, trying to maneuver him closer to my aching core. I needed him.

"Please what, love?" he breathed as he licked a hot trail along my neck.

I tilted my head to the side to give him better access. His mouth on my neck sent shivers down my heated body. I whimpered when he gently bit me. Gods. I needed him!

"Pl-please, Inu... you... need," I panted.

"Mm... my Bitch hot for me?"

"Ye-yes," I stammered.

Breathing was getting harder. Hells, so was thinking. I grabbed his hips and pulled them to mine. A deep throat growl landed on my ears. Gods, was that ever sexy!

"You need a good hard fuck, Bitch," he declared.

"Gods, Yash! Take me!" I begged.

"Aahh..." he sighed as he thrust into me, burying himself to the hilt.

Mm. He felt so good. Nothing compared to the feeling when he first enters me. He filled me up.

"Ooh, Kaggs, baby..." he breathed in my ear. "You're my hot little bitch."

He nearly pulled all the way out of me. The tip of his shaft teasing me for just a moment before he slammed hard. He was so deep, I felt his balls slap my ass with each thrust. Gods. He was so amazing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles, pulling him deeper into me. His pace was hard and fast, just like he promised. I came with a scream of his name. I laid there panting, my vision slowly clearing when I felt him lift my leg and adjust our position so he was spooning me. I was so amazed at how he didn't break our link. One arm under my neck, held my breast and the other at my waist moved to my tummy and pulled me closer as he pushed deeper into me. Mm. Gods, how I loved fucking him. He felt beyond incredible. He rammed into me harder and stronger. He kept pushing deeper. Eventually, I landed on my stomach, rolling my hips to meet his insistent thrusts. He grabbed my hips and raised me onto my knees. I rested my head on the pillow, hoping to stifle my screams. I felt his hand on my ass. Mm... I missed being spanked! The sting of pain mixed with pleasure was overwhelming. He slapped me with each thrust and I knew I was close. So close.

"That's it, Kaggs... let me hear you, baby," he commanded.

Oh. My. All I ever needed was to hear his potty mouth. My orgasm racked my body. My knees gave out and I sank into the bed. He followed me down, stuffing a pillow under my tummy. He pumped me so hard. Gods. I loved fucking him. He came with such force that I'm surprised we didn't break anything. He laid on top of me panting, nearly crushing me. Then he rolled onto his side, holding me close.

"Fuck, Kagome," he panted. "That was unbelievable."

"Mm," I agreed.

He was right. The sex just kept getting hotter and better. My orgasms were fucking unbelievable. I could only imagine what he felt.

"I love you so much," he whispered and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I love you," I replied.

We laid there until he fell out of me and I felt our combined juices leak out of me. Mm. The room smelled of sex and sweat. He reached over and pulled up the sheets we kicked around. I was exhausted. My eyes drifted closed and I knew a sweet slumber was only moments away.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

It was late afternoon, possibly early evening. I wasn't sure. A quick look at the window, sunset wasn't too far off. I padded off to the bathroom, leaving a softly snoring Puppy in bed.

In the bathroom, I was splashing water on my face to wake up. I blushed at my reflection as I patted my skin dry. I was glowing. I looked happy. I _was_ happy. I was with my Puppy!

I tossed the towel on the counter, that's when I saw it. Them. Shit. My heart shattered into a thousands of shards.

There in the waste basket were two used condoms._  
_

_To be continued..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Thank you for reading my story!_

_Sorry it took over three weeks to update! Interested in being my beta-reader? Drop me a line and your top three reasons why you'd be a perfect match for me: ohjoy (at) lovenplay (dot) com._

_I received some very interesting reviews for this story and I apologize for mis-categorizing it. It is now properly categorized as 'Angst/Drama/Romance' and in that order or priority. Think of this story as a dish of Angst, heavily peppered with Drama (if only in Kagome's mind) with a side of Romance. I created a clearer summary as well:_

_AU.IK Love, lust, heartache, and growing up. Kagome's story as she struggles with owning her femininity and becoming a woman according to her rules, not anyone else's._

_I acknowledge the following people and all those noted on previous chapters for taking the time to review. Please know that by sharing your thoughts, opinions, rants and raves, you are a contribution to my writing._

_E-mailed reviews**  
GeorgeyGirl**_

_  
Media Miner . org**  
rocefire**_

_Fan Fiction . net**  
angela, iLvsimplepln2, Nessa03, Kasha-TheInuFreak, erica6060, The Soultaker, inulova4lyfe, judif08, scribblenumba4, KnightAngels, Kagome M.K, sunshine22, spamster, fruitcake, Ae-lee, Miss Kagosha, SesshysGurl08, xXlovablekdXx, humble-bumble, foxfire730, Savannah Griffin, RoxyBunny, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, ssdragon, Inudemoness89, DragonMisstress325, Queen of the Jean Purse/QJP, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, elementalobsession, Inu luvz Kag not that claypot, MoonlightHayou4, Karola, judif08, DragonMisstress325,Kagome-Chan-Girl, kaffeine-buttocks, Inu-Yasha-Lanalie, KoyomiMizuhara04, rossie.**_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	11. I'm No Angel

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Eleven: I'm No Angel  
By: OhJoy

* * *

_I tossed the towel on the counter, that's when I saw it. Them. Shit. My heart shattered into thousands of shards._

_There in the waste basket were two used condoms._

_

* * *

_  
I fell against the bathroom door with a hard 'thud.' Staring at the trash can, my head started to spin. A gross nauseated feeling hit the pit of my stomach. That was when I began looking around the bathroom. I mean, _really_ started looking.

The countertop had all sorts of make-up and hair care products. Two toothbrushes. Perfume. A women's brand of deodorant. InuYasha's brand. On the floor were a pair of red boxer shorts, a purple floral lingerie thing and a pair of black panties... which belonged to _her_.

Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods.

I slammed my eyes shut. Without even thinking, I thumped my head against the door. My arms were wrapped around me. Fuck. What the Hells was I doing? Why did I ever agree to have an open relationship with him? I banged my head harder. Because I would just die if I was without him. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Kagome?"

Fuck. InuYasha. Shit. I refused to open my eyes.

"Love, what's going on?" he asked. His hands gripped my upper arms. "You're shaking, baby."

Baby? Does he call _her_ that?

He pulled me into his arms, enveloping me in his warmth. He whispered soft reassurances and stroked my hair. He began rubbing circles on my back to soothe away my demons. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me back to the bed. We sat at the edge of the bed, his arms still around me.

"Love, tell me what's wrong. Tell me, I'm here," he whispered in my ear.

I hated how his arms offered me strength and security when in my mind's eye they were wrapped around _her_ last night. Hells, this morning. A shudder quaked my body and I think I wailed or cried out or something.

"Kaggs, talk to me," his voice was strong and solid.

I opened my eyes to look into his. There I saw his love, his concern and worry. The tears welled up in my eyes again as I took a deep breath.

"I-I... th-there's... fuck..." I stuttered. The words wouldn't come out, I was sobbing and lay my head defeated on his chest.

"Sshh, love," he murmured, stroking my hair again. "I'm here. It's ok."

I had no idea how long he let me just cry as he held me. When the sobs got really bad, he raised my head with both of his hands on my cheeks. Gently, he wiped away my tears. His amber eyes were filled with compassion, love and... something I wasn't quite able to define.

"I'm going to get you some water, okay? I'll be right back."

He waited until I nodded to go to the living room for a bottle of water. He opened it for me and guided it to my mouth. I took a long sip. The water helped to subside my sobs. He placed the bottle on the night stand and gathered me back in his arms, leaning against the pillows. His warmth and strength fell on me like a blanket, protecting me from my own thoughts. He whispered soothing reassurances.

My heart just ached. The pain felt so real. I could barely breathe. Breathe. That's what I began to concentrate on, my breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Slowly, my trembling body stilled and the tears stopped. If only for the moment.

"Inu... Yasha?"

"Yes, love?"

"Th-this... hurts."

"What's 'this'?" his warm arms pulled me closer, as if to brace himself from my answer.

"Us."

"..."

"I-I saw the used condoms in the bathroom." Whew, that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

"Kagome..." his hand went to my chin and lifted my face to meet his amber gaze.

I shook my head and tears were threatening to fall again, "It hurts me. I don't like not being the only one..."

He kissed me. I guess that's all that he could've done. My heart hurt and he couldn't deny that he was the one that caused the pain. But that kiss... in that kiss, I experienced his love. His heart. He told me that he loved me, all the time. But it wasn't enough, was it? I wanted more, more than I had any right to ask, more than I was willing to give. That's what turned the knife in my heart, me. I couldn't ask to be his only when I was unwilling to have him as my only. I didn't want a long distance relationship, at least not an exclusive one.

"Kagome..." he breathed over my lips as we broke for air. He leaned back a little so he could look into my eyes and said, "I love you more than I can ever really say. And this hurts me too. But we can't be together for more than the moment. That's just how things are right now. No one, NO ONE, means more to me than you."

I sighed into his embrace. "I-I want to believe you... but..."

"But what?"

"I'm afraid you'll fall in love with someone else and forget about me," I said softly, curling my body closer into his. I felt so lost. No matter how often he told me that he loved me... Gods, what if he said the same thing to _her_? Whoever her was.

"I could never forget about you," he responded.

But he didn't say he wouldn't fall in love with someone else. Sigh. I guess, that was something that he can't promise. Same went for me. I love InuYasha. I know I do. With every bit of me. The future just scared me. Hells, anything beyond right now scared the living daylights out of me.

I didn't want to be with him right then. Breathing got hard again. I moved away from him and sat up. He followed me in perfect tandem.

"Kagome?"

"I-I should get going..." That was all I got out before he pulled me back into his arms.

"No, you can't leave me," he whispered fiercely.

I struggled in his arms, "InuYasha, please. I need to leave."

"No," his arms tightened, he flipped us and now he had me pinned underneath him.

The tears that were threatening to fall... fell. My heart was breaking and he needed to dominate, to control me. How wrong was that?

"Please, InuYasha," I pleaded. I struggled against him. I needed to leave. I needed to get away from him. I needed space to just breathe.

"No, you are _not_ leaving me," his voice was hard, almost desperate. He held my arms over my head and began licking away my tears. All the while he was whispering, "I love only you."

I didn't want to hear him saying that he loved me. How could he when there were used condoms in the trash? Did I really love him? He's no saint, but I'm no angel either. I mean, I had sex with Koga last night. I whimpered. I knew I did. I fought against him. I twisted and turned and pushed him. I grunted at the effort. I didn't gain any ground. I just managed to get us to lay crosswise on the bed, with him still on top of me.

He held both my wrists in one hand slightly above my head and an arm about my waist. He claimed my mouth in a brutal, branding kiss. It was bruising and demanding. He demanded I submit, to give in, to acquiesce. I moaned against him. I fought the assault, or at least I tried. Gods. No matter how hard I tried not to, my body reacted to his. His tongue. His warmth. His strength. His dominance.

Finally, I kissed him back and completely melted into him. I returned his kisses with just as much fire. I claimed his mouth. He was mine. I left my fears behind. I didn't care what was gonna happen tonight or tomorrow or next week. He was right. All we had was right now. And I wasn't gonna run scared.

"Kah... gooooo... may..." he moaned against my neck.

The arm at my waist moved to hold me closer. He adjusted his weight on me and lifted his head up, our eyes met and time stood for me. I gasped at the raw emotion I saw in them. All at once I saw his fear, his anguish, and his heartache.

"Gods..." I moaned. "I love you so fucking much." I writhed under him and opened my legs to let him in, into my core. Into my heart. Into my soul.

In a heart beat, he entered me. I moaned. He moaned. Oh. Gods, how I loved this man!

"You have my heart," he whispered in my ear. His hand still held my wrists captive while the other gripped my hip as he thundered into me. "You have my soul."

"Aahh..." I cried out. Fuck, but did he feel amazing. He raised himself up a little more. I opened my eyes to watch him. His hand went to my breast, his palm nearly engulfing it, softly squeezing the mound. My hips met his in rhythm, in love.

"You are so fucking incredible," he said breathlessly, his eyes took in mine, my eyes shone with love. His hand drifted to my necklace. His necklace. The symbol of our love. He ran his fingers over it before he dipped his head to once again claim my mouth in a soul-searing kiss. Gods. He tasted so delicious. His tongue was caressing mine in a languid, seductive dance.

"Innuu..." I moaned as we broke our sweet kiss.

He nuzzled my neck and ran his tongue along the column. Up, down, up and then back down to gently suck on his mark. His breath was hot and the small puffs on my skin set me ablaze.

"Gods, you taste so sweet," he whispered. "I love the feel of you. I love how you _make me feel_. Do you feel how hard you get me?" With that question, he slammed so hard into me that I could feel him at my womb. His mouth once again plundered mine. Oh, how his kisses left me breathless!

Amazing. My journey to the Heavens was nearly complete.

"Well, aren't you two just cozy?" a feminine voice interrupted.

My eyes shot open and I struggled to break our lip lock. But InuYasha just grunted and held onto my mouth with an unyielding suction. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw... Oh, shit. It was Kikyo! She was livid. Her face was an ugly shade of... purple?

"InuYasha! Gods be damned!" she shrieked.

Finally, InuYasha broke our kiss. I'm sure I looked aghast. He... well, shit, he looked triumphant. He smiled at me and said in a tender voice, "I love you, Kagome."

Once again he dipped his head for a kiss. Only this time it was lingering, loving. What the Hells? Did he not see or hear Kikyo? She shrieked again and slammed something down.

"Who the fuck are you fucking now?" she screeched.

His thrusts were steady and strong. I couldn't help but moan when he ground his hips a little deeper into me.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot," he barked at her. "Either sit down and watch or get the Hells out."

My eyes widened at his order. Oh, my. He looked back at me and once again gave me a soft, loving kiss. I met his thrusts with a sweet sense of victory. I was actually turned on even more that someone had witnessed us. I heard the door slam and he just looked at me, love clearly evident in his eyes.

"Kaggs, you are the only one I'd ever want," he whispered.

I lifted my head to capture his lips. This time I poured my heart into the kiss. Things could've gone a million different ways with Kikyo. He could've asked her to join us. Eew. He could've just stopped and tried to console her, explain away what we were doing. He could've disregarded me. But he didn't. He claimed me - in front of her! He chose me over her.

I just moaned, I was lost. I felt my orgasm approaching. Gods, the coil in my loins wound ever tighter. All I could do was sigh, moan and grind my hips into his. He was taking me closer to the Heavens with each roll of his hips. Mm. I knew better than to even try to loosen his hold on me. I loved the strength he possessed just in his one hand. But I had to try. I especially loved how he reprimanded me. I had to hear it.

"Stay still, Bitch," he commanded, his grip on my wrists became unshakable.

"AAAAhhhhh!" I cried out in rapture. That mouth, it just pushed me over the edge. "INUYASHA!" I screamed out his name as the waves of pleasure crashed over my body.

My core held him tighter as he brought on his own climax. I wrapped my legs around him, drawing him deeper. He grunted from the effort. Beads of sweat dropped on me. He howled my name into the room.

Panting, we were wrapped in each other's arms. He rolled onto his back, taking me with him. I think that was the best part of having sex with him. I mean, besides _actually_ having sex with him. The way he always held me and didn't pull out. He always waited until he went soft and just fell out.

He lifted my chin and said with soulful eyes, "I love you, Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi," I melted into him.

We ended up taking a shower together to wash off all the sweat and sex goo. My Gods. We had such mind-blowing sex! In the shower, I went down on him. I filled my mouth with hot water and engulfed him. Between my mouth and my hands, he was moaning and holding my head. When he came in my mouth, I swallowed every delicious drop. I loved the taste of him. A little salty, a little tangy, all InuYasha.

I stood up to hug him, I assumed the shower was over and well... he just came, so... Was I wrong. His arms were at my waist and he drew me in for a hot, wet kiss. His hands went to palm my ass. And he slapped it! Ah, the heat from the water and the sting from his palm... Gods.

He moved me so I was facing the marble wall. He was behind me. His hands were running up and down, squeezing, cupping, mapping my body. His breath at my ear, "I want to be inside you."

His arousal was right against my bottom. I just wiggled on it and bent a little forward and said, "Come on in."

That was all the invitation my Puppy needed. He pushed me a little forward for his first thrust. My hands flew to the wall for support and leverage to meet his thrusts.

"My hot little bitch," he murmured, his tongue and lips softly sucking his mark on my neck.

His hands clamped onto my hips as he pounded into me. Gods. I loved how it could be slow and sensual or hard and fast or strong and demanding with him. We went the full spectrum.

"Fuck! You feel so fucking good," he breathed into my ear.

The feel of him... I burned that sensation into memory. He was overwhelming my senses. I felt that familiar coil tighten, spiraling into a loud pinnacle of outrageous pleasure. His climax followed shortly. I loved how he always made sure I came before he brought on his own pleasure.

Exhausted and blissful, he held me close to his chest. The waterfall of warm water gently cascaded down our bodies.

"I love you," he whispered, just barely above the sound of the water.

"Mm..." I leaned further into his embrace. "I love you."

After a few moments of standing in his arms, he fell out of me. I felt the slight gush from the evidence of our combined pleasure. What he did next floored me. He turned me to face the water stream and tenderly, lovingly he ran the water from his hand to my sodden, swollen folds to cleanse me. All the while, dropping kisses on my shoulders and neck, whispering loving words and some naughty ones.

Once he was satisfied that I was thoroughly washed, he shut off the water and began drying me off with those soft fluffy towels. My mind went immediately to the other night when Koga did the same thing. Other night? Hells, it was just last night yet it felt like it was a lifetime ago. I couldn't help but compare InuYasha and Koga. Sigh. Similar and yet so completely different. Being with InuYasha touched a place in my soul. And being with Koga, it was like I was just passing the time away... until InuYasha came back into my life. The best part of InuYasha drying me off? When he put his necklace back around my neck.

"You know, you can wear this in the shower and it won't get damaged or anything," he stated as he fastened the clasp.

His hands lingered at my collar bone. He was mere inches from me, dripping wet and absolutely lickable. I looked up at him and the love in his eyes took my breath away.

"Really?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He simply nodded.

"Good to know. I was worried what the water may do to the jewel."

"This jewel is virtually indestructible," he said softly.

Amused and amazed I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss.

"Mm," he purred. "What was that for?"

"For being you," I smiled brightly and went to the living room to hunt for my clothes.

"Back to reality?" he asked, a towel around his waist and another in his hands as he dried his glorious mane.

I looked over my shoulder as I snapped my jeans and slipped into my sneakers. I wasn't really sure what we were supposed to do. He had to talk to Kikyo at some point. And I really wanted to talk to Sango.

"Mm," I responded. "I think there's a girl that would like to talk to you."

His eyes widened slightly. I guess, maybe, he didn't expect me to be okay with what was really going on between us. Maybe he felt like he had to walk away from her to be with me. I didn't know, I wasn't a mind reader.

"Feh," he rolled his eyes. "This wouldn't be the first time she walked in on me..."

He trailed off and I think my heart sank a little more. Who was he becoming? For some ridiculous reason, I felt compassion towards Kikyo.

"InuYasha," I began. "Even though she may not mean the same to you as I do, she still has feelings. You're not leading her on, are you?"

He looked... surprised, taken aback, and slightly confused at the calm of my voice.

"I mean, she did call you her boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend. I don't do commitment," he huffed and walked over to a dresser to pull out some fresh clothes.

Huh? Man, his heart was becoming colder by the minute. I crossed the room to wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his back, between his shoulder blades.

"InuYasha..." I sighed into him.

"Kagome... don't," he said quietly, gently he removed my arms and took a step from me.

I just stood there as he pulled on a pair of khakis and a blue t-shirt. He seemed so distant. I didn't get it. He was being a jerk towards Kikyo and he was okay with that? He said this wasn't the first time she's walked in on him... and she had asked 'who he was fucking now?' - so it was a recurring theme between them? How could she put up with that shit?

"InuYasha, we're both adults here and we are definitely in an adult relationship," I began.

"Look, Kagome," he turned to me, his eyes cold and guarded. "I'm not about to sit here and talk to you about how things are with Kikyo. I have an understanding with her. That's it. End of topic."

I nodded. I didn't want to further alienate him. I wanted him to know that I loved him no matter what, even when he's banging another chick - no matter how much it broke my heart.

"Puppy, I wasn't about to dissect your relationship with Kikyo. Frankly, I don't want to know what is up with you guys. It's just that... it doesn't sit well with me that you treat her so badly," I confessed.

His eyes widened slightly and I saw his wall drop, just a little.

"Feh."

I rolled my eyes. "That's your answer to anything that makes you stop and think. Whatever. Can I use your phone? I want to hook up with Sango."

I didn't really wait for his permission. I just wanted him to know what I was up to. I sat down on the bed and spoke into the receiver, "Yes, hello. May I be connected to Sango Kuwashima's room? Yes, thank you."

InuYasha walked back into the bathroom. From the reflection of the mirror, I saw that he was brushing his teeth and generally getting ready to go out too.

"Hey ya, Sango," I greeted her.

_"Kagome! Where have you been? Koga hasn't been able to get a hold of you all day."_

"I'm with InuYasha."

_"Figures. Are you still with him?"_

"Yeah."

_"Can't really talk?"_

"You got that right."

_"Shit! Girl, I want to know!"_

I laughed at her enthusiasm

_"Ok, ok. Come to my room. The boys went to see if they can find a bar with the basketball game."_

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a few," I answered. I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom, to InuYasha.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang with Sango," I said.

He just nodded. He still seemed a little distant.

"Puppy?" I asked as I approached him.

He looked down at the sink and just leaned on the counter. He was hiding his eyes from me. He knew that something entered our little tryst... the reality that there were other people in our lives. Other people we each shared a hotel room with, other people we were intimately involved with, other people with feelings.

I leaned against the door once again. Only this time it wasn't because I couldn't stand. It was because, for once in my life, I didn't want to touch him.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Sango," I repeated.

No response.

"Ok, then, I'll just get going," I walked out of the bathroom. I was halfway through the living room before he called out to me.

"Kagome," he said in a quiet voice.

I stopped immediately and found him leaning on the door frame. The look in his eyes was so guarded and unreadable.

"I'm here until Saturday afternoon. I want to see you again before I leave," he said, his eyes fighting to hold my gaze.

"Ok. I'd like that too," I answered. I walked to the door. Looking down, I turned the handle and said just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, InuYasha Takahashi."

I ran all the way to the elevators. I so totally needed to talk to Sango. I needed to get my head on straight. I needed her strength, her wisdom, her experience, her warrior spirit.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_  
Thank you for reading my story!_

_E-mailed/IM reviews  
**Nikki, Satsuki's Flowers, Orlando's Girl.**_

_Media Miner . org  
**thetaisho'sbrothersmate **(OMG! That was the funniest review ever- huggles - )_

_Fan Fiction . net  
**erica6060, The Soultaker, MoonlightHayou4, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, Miss Kagosha, kaffeine-buttocks, Inu-Yasha-Lanalie, inulova4lyfe, Kagome-Chan-Girl, scribblenumba4, MM **(you're reviewer number 300!)**, RoxyBunny, Eyes of Jade, pirate-miss, Angela, kat-woman-585, Kagome M.K, Mini Nicka-), NightMiko, inu-hanyou2, InuyashasChic612, elementalobsession, InuKag Fan, Bram, KoyomiMizuhara04, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, charnay, hearty-love, fruitcake, inu-gurrl, enjelikah, Jojo.**  
_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	12. More Than One Angel

**My First, My Last, My Only**

Chapter Twelve: More Than One Angel

By: OhJoy

_

* * *

Looking down, I turned the handle and said just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, InuYasha Takahashi."_

_I ran all the way to the elevators. I so totally needed to talk to Sango. I needed to get my head on straight. I needed her strength, her wisdom, her experience, her warrior spirit._

_

* * *

_

Sango opened the door after the first knock. She was dressed in a pair of black track pants and a pink t-shirt, hair up in her usual high ponytail.

"Kagome," she greeted me warmly, "Come in."

I wore a small smile as I walked past her, into a room that looked just like InuYasha's. Same exact layout. Same color wallpaper, carpet. Everything. Furniture in all the same places. Sigh. What the Hells was I gonna do?

"Kaggs, you're pale," she said, concern washing over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Sango. Where do I even start?" I plopped down on her love seat near the window.

She took a seat on the adjacent sofa, curling her legs under her. Her eyes were expectant, concerned, and a touch amused.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought... I ordered room service," she explained as she went to the door.

The man rolled in a cart with a tray full of snacks and two bottles of red wine and glasses for us. He placed them all on the table in the corner and opened a bottle of wine for her to take a sample taste. Sango signed the bill and motioned me to join her.

"Delicious," she smiled.

He poured us two glasses and left.

I took a deep breath and began with last night at the club... and brought her up to speed. She sat patiently, occasionally saying 'Really?' or 'Oh by the Gods!'

She let out a breath that sounded suspiciously like a 'hoo boy!'

"Wow, Kaggs," she smirked. "I had no idea you had it in you. Go sista!"

Huh? Oh my. Did I just get her approval? Here I thought I was going to be admonished as a slut. Another sip of wine. Mm. Wine was good.

"Don't look so shocked," she assured me. "There's nothing wrong with what you did."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, please!" she rolled her eyes and took a small sip from her glass. "InuYasha asked you for an open relationship, so I'm still not sure why he's trippin' on Koga. And Koga, well... I've known him for a long time and I already told you that he's a big time player. Kagome, sex is like a fine wine," she was going into her poet mode. "Intoxicating, addicting, quenching. Utterly delicious."

She handed me a glass and we clinked them before I took another sip. Mm. It was delicious.

"Are you sure? Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Hm... do you really feel bad that you did what you did?" She paused for a moment. For dramatic effect, I was sure. "Or do you feel bad because you don't feel guilty _at all_?"

I gasped. Oh, my. How did she know this? Very perceptive, Ms. Kuwashima. I dropped my eyes to my wine glass.

"That's what I thought," she mused. "Just be thankful for birth control. The Pill has got to be the best thing ever. Then condoms second. Listen, you're not the first woman to enjoy sex. Nor are you the first to have two lovers in one day."

"Have you?"

She nodded, "Not on this trip though. I have to confess, I am a little jealous."

This was so not what I was expecting. I knew Sango had far more experience than I ever did when it came to men. But this quiet approval and envy was so not what I was expecting.

"Mm, tell me," I began. "What do you think of the whole Kikyo thing?"

"Oh, InuYasha scored major cool points on that one! 'Sit down and watch or get the Hells out.' Man! That's fucking priceless." Her eyes widened and a lascivious smile splayed across her pink lips.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, about her walking in on him before... before me, us," I began to stammer at the idea.

"She seems to know what's up," she shrugged slightly. "InuYasha treats her like shit and she takes it. It's none of your concern. She could dump him, but she chooses to stay. That's her problem, not yours."

"Hm," I took another sip of my wine. "But don't you think that InuYasha is leading her on?"

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes yet again. "Kikyo is the one that's with a guy that has sex with other women in front of her. Dude, she's an idiot for going out with him. Especially after he says 'I love you, Kagome' in front of her!"

She took another sip of her wine. "I wonder if he calls out your name when he's with her, or with anyone else for that matter."

My stomach took a nose dive. Eew. I didn't want to think about that. But she just continued, oblivious to me.

"But I bet InuYasha has abandonment issues," she said between sips of the heady wine. "He seemed pretty insistent that you not leave until he's ready for you to leave. He's probably not over you leaving after graduation and coming to New York to live with me."

"I think it has more to do with his mom than me," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"His mom passed away when he was eleven. She was killed in a car accident. Drunk driver," I said, eyeing my wine glass. Mentally I shrugged. I wasn't about to get behind the wheel. "It was really hard on him. After the funeral, I remember holding him in our tree house for hours as he cried. I think he felt like she abandoned him. It took him a long time to realize it was an accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Sango murmured.

I just nodded. "It's something I hadn't thought of in a long time. He was really devastated. His whole family was. His dad started working all the time and was never around anymore. His older brother, Sesshoumaru, just became this stoic undemonstrative guy. And InuYasha, well, I think a part of him died then too."

"Mm," was her reply. She got up and refilled our wine glasses.

"So what do I tell Koga?"

"Nothing. Everything. Something in between. I dunno," she shrugged.

"He's seeing someone else besides me isn't he?" I sighed.

Her eyes widened slightly, "You're kidding, right? Koga hasn't had a monogamous relationship... well, since... ever."

I sighed. "That's what I thought."

Her eyebrows scrunched. "You're not sad, are you?"

"I'm just sad that it's like this. I mean, I enjoy sex. Don't get me wrong. I guess, I just wish that things were different. That it was just me and InuYasha," another sigh escaped me.

"Kagome, really," she said. "You're way too young to be all serious about one guy. I think that's what our thirties are for. Or Hells, maybe not till our forties. For now, fuck who you want and have loads of fun! We'll be old and gray before you know it. And I, for one, plan on having zero regrets."

We clinked our glasses again. Soon we emptied both bottles and ate half of the snacks. Life was good when Sango Kuwashima was your best friend. We laughed and not surprisingly our conversation once more returned to sex. Only this time, we were talking about positions. My Gods. Who'd ever thought that the last place Takeda would ever want to have sex was on the bed? And who'd ever thought that Sango was a romantic at heart. Way down deep in her heart. I didn't think even she realized it. Sigh. One day, I'm sure the love of her life will find her. And he will be the hearts and flowers kind of guy that will sweep her off her feet.

I ended up taking a shower there and she had fun dressing me. We tried on practically everything she had packed. She just kept saying 'Here, try this on. It'll look great on you!' A pile of clothes were on the bed as we danced to the music streaming in from the stereo. I imagined her next career as a costumer and laughed to myself.

"Don't laugh," she said. "You look great in red. It's really flattering on you. As long as it's a true red, not an orange-y red."

"Oh, I'm not laughing about this tube top," I smiled. "I was laughing about how I thought for your next career you should be a costumer."

"A costumer? Mm, that's an idea. My face and body won't last much longer..." Her voice turned thoughtful as she walked towards the chest of drawers, looking for more clothes, I'm sure.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. "Models are judged by their looks, nothing more. At some point, my manager will stop calling me with work. There'll be someone younger, hotter, prettier. There always is."

"Oh." I mean, what else could I say to that? When things get awkward, keep quiet.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, I admired my reflection. Those kick boxing classes have really paid off. My stomach was flat with just a hint of a six-pack. Sango dressed me in a pair of tight low-rise dark indigo jeans and a red tube top that hugged my breasts and left a hint of my stomach.

"Heads up, Kaggs."

I looked up in time to catch a pair of red sling backs. "Nice." They completed my outfit. "Okay, I think we have a winner."

I looked over at her and noticed she was now dressed in all black: A pair of skintight jeans, four-inch stilettos and a sleeveless blouse with a neckline that graced her shoulders. She threw her hair up in a high ponytail to show off her elegant neck and shoulders.

The door opened to the sound of men laughing. It was Takeda and Koga.

He flashed that nearly famous million dollar smile. My eyes roamed his frame. He wore faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, black belt with a huge buckle and a deep blue silk button up shirt. Mm, gorgeous. He quickly crossed the distance and enveloped me in his arms.

"Hey, angel," Koga's greeting was warm and welcoming.

Sigh.

I loved the feeling of being held. Too bad it wasn't InuYasha. Koga ran his hands up and down my back. I felt him take an inhale of my hair. One warm hand stilled at the exposed skin on the small of my back.

His mouth captured mine. Ah, Hells. I felt myself relaxing into his kiss. He felt good. How'd that song go? 'If you can't be with the one you love... Love the one you're with... Do do do do do do do do' With a sigh, I pulled him closer to me.

Takeda cleared his throat. Amusement peppered his voice when he said, "You guys do have your own room, you know."

Sango snickered. Koga threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. Man, he had a gorgeous throat. So lickable. Whoa. Did I just say that? Huh? Yep, I did. What did it mean when I used words on Koga that I only had used to describe InuYasha?

Takeda looked dapper. He was dressed in entirely black too. He wore dress slacks, loafers without socks, and a bitch t-shirt. He and Sango made an eye-popping couple.

"C'mon, angel," Koga's eyes danced with laughter. "Let's get some chow."

Dinner was uneventful. We didn't run into InuYasha or Kikyo. Koga never did ask what I did all day when he couldn't reach me on the phone. Turned out he had left eight messages on the room's voice mail for me. Eight! Wow. He had never called me that much in one day or even in one week. Ever.

He was so affectionate. I couldn't really figure it out. I swear, if I hadn't seen him with my own eyes, I would have thought I was the only one for him. Then again, Sango had my back and told me from the beginning that Koga was a big time player. Hells, just tonight she said that he never had a monogamous relationship since she's known him and that's since grammar school! Whatever. Like I'm one to judge. But I sure did enjoy the attention. Maybe I should blow him off more often.

Instead of going to a club, we hung out at an outdoor cafe that gladly served us plenty of wine. It was a short distance from the restaurant where we had dined. I was staring at Koga's profile. I found myself mesmerized. I was beginning to realize just how handsome Koga was. No wonder he was a model. He was gorgeous. Not really paying attention to the conversation, I just smiled and nodded and "uh-huh'd" whenever appropriate. Mm. I was getting buzzed.

"Koga, baby," my voice started to slur. Hm. How much wine did I drink?

He leaned into me. "Yes, my angel?" The warmth from his hand penetrated the denim as he rested it on my thigh.

"Take me to bed," I said softly in his ear.

"Mm, now I like the sound of that," he drawled, running his hand up and down my thigh.

We said our good nights and walked the few blocks back to our hotel, his arm wrapped protectively about my shoulders. We entered our room a few moments later. I was definitely drunk. Drunk and horny. Never mind that InuYasha fucked my brains out earlier, I was horny and wanted some action.

Aggressively, I attacked Koga once he shut the door. He moaned against my mouth, obviously shocked.

"Mm, my woman wants to be dominant?" he chuckled against my neck as he trailed hot wet kisses down my collar bone.

Not really. But at least he got my point.

His hands were everywhere on me - my breasts, my hips, my ass, my crotch. Mm.

"Koga," I moaned. "Need you."

He swung me up in his arms and brought me to the bed. Kicking off my heels, I easily discarded my clothes. His clothes were gone in the blink of an eye.

Oh. My. What can I say? I so enjoyed sex. I suppose it was always better with InuYasha. Then in my head, my theme song began to play... 'If you can't be with the one you love... Love the one you're with... Do do do do do do do do.'

"What are you laughing about?" his warm breath on my skin set me afire.

I smiled, lazily opening my eyes to meet his deep azure gaze, "This. Us. Fucking in Milan."

"Mm... fucking..." he murmured and rolled off me.

I felt the loss of his body heat. Confused, I looked around. Ah, so dependable to use a condom. He returned in an instant and pulled me on top of him.

"Take control, babe," he smirked.

I returned his smirk with one of my own. Deftly, I raised my hips and took him in for a delicious ride. Oh. Mm. I loved being on top. It got so deep inside me. I loved being so filled up to here with a hard cock. I guess it didn't matter whether it was Koga or InuYasha. InuYasha was a bit bigger than Koga, but size wasn't everything. I snickered slightly. Nah, who was I kidding? Wider was better, length... not nearly as important.

That was when I began to imagine it was InuYasha I was riding. I kept my eyes closed the entire time and in my mind's eyes, I saw InuYasha underneath me. His glorious silver hair splayed across the pillows. His golden eyes half-opened and filled with lust. His warm hands on my hips, meeting my thrusts, pushing deeper into me with each stroke. Oh. My. I was close. I felt it. That pleasure coil wound tighter, threatening to explode at any moment. Aahh... those delicious white lights filled my vision.

Panting and wickedly spent, I leaned forward and ran my hands across his chest. A frown hit my face, InuYasha wasn't this broad, his stomach was tighter... my eyes fluttered open.

Ah, Hells. That's right. This was Koga. Sigh. Shit, I hoped I didn't scream out the wrong name.

Koga flipped me over onto my back, slipping out momentarily. Hm, InuYasha never did. Koga began thrusting to a steady hard rhythm that brought him to climax a while later.

I snuggled into him and felt my eyelids grow heavy. Mm. Post-orgasmic bliss.

I heard a noise and then I heard Koga's deep voice in a murmur. I turned and sought out his warmth. His arm wrapped around me and I felt his hand rub my back in short strokes. Mm. I almost fell back asleep. Almost. That's when I heard his words and my eyes flew open.

"I'm just laying in bed. I can't really sleep... I miss you too..."

Oh. My. Gods!

The player! Here he was holding me, naked no less. We just had sex... okay, by the look of the clock, a few hours ago. And he's whispering sweet nothings to someone else on the phone!

"Really? Wow... that's huge... Congratulations. When does shooting begin?... Shit, really? That means I won't see you, I don't get back until late Sunday night... Where's the location?... Mm, definitely. I'll come visit the set... I think about you all the time, angel..."

Angel! He called her angel! Shit! Did nothing between us mean anything to him?

"Gods, Ayame. Don't be sad... I know we hardly ever see each anymore... But I mean it... I will come to the set and hang for a while... No, no... she's not my girlfriend... It's not like that, okay?... Look, you know how the tabloids totally exaggerate everything... You're my angel..."

I grunted, rolled away and pretended to snore lightly. Shit! That was the redhead. I knew it was her. It had to be her. Oh. My. Hells. What the...? All right. My ex-boyfriend slash best friend slash love of my life slash everything under the sun for me was here... and I made glorious love to him all day.

Who am I to say that what Koga was doing was wrong? Sigh. I rolled back to him when he rang off. How could I be mad at him when I was the same?

I laid there, in the warmth of his arms, wondering when I'll ever be in love again... with a man that said I was the only one for him? That I was more than enough?

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading my story!_

_A bit shorter than my usual, I know. Sorry for the delay. I am finally done moving! Chapter Thirteen coming soon... working title 'Summer of Love.' Another chapter just for the Koga haters._

_E-mailed/IM reviews**  
Orlando's Girl, GeorgeyGirl.**_

_Media Miner . org_  
**_otherhitomi, NightMiko,_** _**Aitu** (kicks ass with 8 - count 'em eight- reviews!)**, watergoddess9.**_

_  
Fan Fiction . net**  
erica6060, kaffeine-buttocks, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, Bram, MoonlightHanyou4, RoxyBunny, Moon Stars, inulova4lyfe, Savannah Griffin, Inudemoness89, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, scribblenumba4, Anime-Girl-of-04, Kagome-Chan-Girl, inu-gurrl, enjelikah, InuKag Fan, Soudesuka-Shurikens, fruitcake, Kasha-TheInuFreak, KoyomiMizuhara04, Japaneseluvbugg, kagome-05, Inu-Yasha-Lanalie, sunshine22, DragonMisstress325, toboe's-Fan, Shye6686, KnightAngels, ktakn-yeni, kagomesdance. **_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	13. Summer of Love, Part I

**My First, My Last, My Only  
**Chapter Thirteen: Summer of Love, Part I  
By: OhJoy

_

* * *

_

_Who was I to say that what Koga was doing was wrong? Sigh. I rolled back to him when he rang off. How could I be mad at him when I was the same?_

_I laid there, in the warmth of his arms, wondering when I'll ever be in love again... with a man that said I was the only one for him? That I was more than enough?

* * *

_  
I sighed inwardly for the umpteenth time as I laid there. In bed. Naked. Held by Koga. Sigh. What was wrong with this picture? Oh by the Gods. Have I sunk so low?

What was InuYasha to me? What was Koga to me? Hells, what was I to either of them? What _was_ love? Why did I freak out, albeit momentarily and silently, when Koga was so obviously involved with another chick? Did she call him? Or did he call her?

I scrunched my eyebrows. I thought back to how I woke up... I heard a noise, then his voice. Maybe it was the phone ringing. Hm. Or maybe he bumped the phone as he picked it up to call her.

Either way, they talked. And I heard. Sigh. Did I care? No really, did I care if he was involved with someone else that he called while he was naked next to me... hm... when I thought about it, I mean, really thought about it. I didn't care. Deep down, I didn't really care about Koga. He was a great guy. Sexy as all the seven Hells. And treated everyone well. He was a loyal friend and the biggest cheerleader for anything I wanted to take on, second only to InuYasha. But did I ever want to lay a claim on him? Hm. No, not really. I could never trust him. Could I?

Koga was beyond smooth. I swear, if I wasn't friends with Sango or I hadn't seen him with that blonde back in December... I'd have thought I was the only one. That he was totally into me. But then there was this chick he called 'angel' too. Fuck! I just knew she was the redhead. Ayame. That's what he had called her. Note to self: Ask Sango about Ayame.

Okay, I got some breathing room around this perceived betrayal from Koga. And it was easy enough to just let go. I mean, really. I knew I wasn't in love with the guy. I had zero delusions about him ever falling in love with me. So, whatever. Then my thoughts went to InuYasha.

InuYasha.

My best friend. My love. My life.

How did everything become so complicated? Why couldn't it just me and him? Sigh. What if it was? Could I trust him to honor me as the one he'd want to be with? The only one?

Then it hit me. Kikyo.

I was to Koga what Kikyo was to InuYasha. Ew. Not that Koga treated me like crap. But he definitely didn't cherish me. I guess, for Koga, that would make Ayame... me? This was giving me a headache. Did Koga love Ayame like InuYasha loved me? And I was just there to pass the time with? I mean, I guess that was how I thought of Koga.

I mean, did I have any feelings for Koga? If there were no other people involved, would I choose Koga? Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, would I ever be able to trust him enough to know that I was the only one? But I knew that InuYasha will always have a place in my heart. Besides, InuYasha was still in the picture. None of this was making any sense to me.

My head started to ache. What would Sango do? She'd pass me a glass of wine and remind me to take my birth control pill. I began to wonder if Sango would ever find true love. I started to think of my guy friends that I could set her up with... someone romantic and sweet... definitely not a player and someone who'd sweep her off her feet. Hells, I'd like a guy like that too. Huh. Did such a guy exist? A guy that was physically attractive and not a player. Mm.

Finally, I stilled my thoughts and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the trip was filled with a few more clandestine meetings with my Puppy. Delicious. I caught myself fantasizing about InuYasha when I was doing Koga a couple times. Uh, oops. I actually cried out 'Inu' once... yeah. Well, Koga never brought it up and that's when it hit me. He called both me and Ayame 'angel' - so who the Hells was he thinking of when we had sex? Yeah, whatever. Guilt faded quickly.

InuYasha and I went back to our routine of Sunday night calls. I have to admit, I really enjoyed the friendship aspect of our relationship. It was so easy to talk to him. We would chat for hours at a time. I told him I really wanted to be a writer. His reply? 'So just write already.' Typical InuYasha. He encouraged me to just get whatever idea I had down on paper and go from there.

That's what I loved so much about InuYasha. He was my biggest cheerleader. Anything I was interested in, and I mean anything, he was always enthusiastic about it for me and encouraged me to explore it and see what could open up for me. His studies were boring him and he loved to see my creative side. I was happy to hear that he took up Kendo again. There was something seductive about the idea of InuYasha and a sword. The hentai in me was always lurking, I know.

Finals were coming up fast. We were both going to be home for the summer. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I wasn't sure what to expect. But after many conversations with Sango, I saw that there was no way I was going to share InuYasha over the summer. I just had to be strong and stick to my guns about it. Sango agreed to come out for at least a month. She promised July or August since she probably wouldn't get much work around that time.

* * *

Idly twirling my hair, I looked out the window and heard the pilot announce that we were quickly approaching Los Angeles International Airport. My stomach lurched. I think it was a combination of anxiety and motion sickness. A small bit of relief came to me when I remembered that my little brother, Sota, was going to pick me up. For whatever lame reason, I thought it was wrong to have InuYasha pick me up - especially since Koga had dropped me off... and man, that kiss he gave at the gate..

_"I'm going to miss you," Koga whispered in my ear. His breath hot, sending shivers down my back._

_"But you'll be busy visiting your friend on set," I answered quietly, keeping the sadness out of my voice. Nope, he never said who he was visiting, but I knew._

_"That's not going to make up for not seeing you all summer," he said in a low tumble. He pulled me closer to his warm hard body. "I may have to come visit you too."_

_"Mm," I said. Noncommittal. When I have no idea what to say, be noncommittal._

_The announcement for the final boarding call came over the speakers._

_"That's my cue," I murmured against his throat. Gods, how sexy was his throat?_

_He lifted my chin with a gentle push of his finger and captured my mouth in the sweetest, loving... most tender kiss I had ever experienced with him. My knees grew weak and his arm held me steady. I heard an approving grunt from the back of his throat. Mm. Seductive. When we broke for air, his brilliant blue eyes shone with a depth and clarity I had never seen before. It nearly took my breath away. I saw flashes of light? I groaned inwardly. Some photographer was having a field day._

_"Think about me every now and then, angel," he said in a soft, tender voice. He flashed his thousand-watt smile._

_"You too," I replied in a whisper. _

Sometimes, I swear Koga could be so sweet and romantic. Too bad I wasn't totally into him. Sigh. Koga. InuYasha. Shit. What was I going to do? Well, it wasn't like I really had to make a choice. At least not today.

Sota was waiting for me at the gate and we made our way to baggage claim without a hitch. It was nice to have a quiet dinner with my family. No one knew the exact date of my arrival. Why? I dunno. Maybe I wanted to be a woman of mystery. Maybe I wanted just some down time.

"Kagome! I am so excited!" Arimi squealed. "We're gonna have such a rockin' good time tonight! Everyone will be there."

Her voice was shrill as she bounced excitedly on my bed. She looked so cute... in a sexy dominatrix sort of way. She was dressed in a short black leather miniskirt, thigh high black leather stiletto heeled boots and a rhinestone studded red tube top.

"Oh, and I just so want to hang out with everyone," I laughed. I began rummaging through my closet.

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Something hot, sexy and fierce," she replied. I heard the hesitation in her voice when she asked, "Have you talked with InuYasha?"

"Uh..." I began. Taking a deep breath and tucking lock of hair behind an ear, I turned to her and said, "No, you were the first and only person I called." I returned to surveying my clothes.

"Really?" incredulity seeped into her voice. "Oh, he's been here for at least a two weeks... wreaking havoc with Miroku."

"Yeah, I know."

"You did? And you didn't tell him you were here yet?"

"Nope."

"Huh... well, do you guys still... uh, you know..."

I threw her a glance over my shoulder, my eyebrows scrunching. It wasn't like Arimi to beat around the bush.

"Just say it," I commanded.

"Are you guys seeing each other?" she asked, her eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"You know what's up with us. We see each other when we see each other. Nothing major," I ran a hand through my hair. "I haven't seen him since Milan. I spoke with him last Sunday. If you're asking how things are gonna go this summer, I have no idea." I returned to inspecting my closet and thought maybe I should just wear what I had on, I mean, who really cared anyway?

"Hm," she was still beating around the bush. Never a good sign. "Well... you know about him and Nazuna, right?"

I spun around, alarmed. "What!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie..."

A black cloud fell over me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. Sitting on my bed next to one of my closest friends, I had my heart ripped out of me. Arimi went on to tell me how InuYasha had hooked up with Nazuna as soon as I left for New York. Nazuna was all over him and they were at every party together. They were hot and heavy until he left for Japan. But she wasn't the only one. Nope, my Puppy got together with a half a dozen chicks from our graduating class that summer. Then she saw them together at someone's Christmas party. She also saw them just the other day at a local restaurant.

"Shit," I sighed and leaned into her hug. I looked down at my khaki shorts and simple white V-neck t-shirt. "Are you sure they'll be at Houjo's tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded. "Everyone'll be there."

"Mm... then let's make sure I look hot, sexy and fierce," determination flooded my voice. I wasn't about to look like a discarded thing.

I settled for a pair of tight, low-slung deep indigo jeans, three-inch black slides with a gorgeous tapered heel, and a beautiful ivory chiffon blouse that had a plunging V-neck. This was one of my favorite tops. It was soft and feminine, flirty and sensual. Just what I was going for tonight.

Arimi let out a wolfish whistle. "Oh, baby!" she said approvingly. "Sweetie, don't you stress over him or her. All the guys will be falling for you tonight. Hells, maybe even a few chicks." She winked, her eyes sparkling.

I laughed with her. Arimi. Gods loved her! She was so outrageous. I glanced at the clock. The party should be at full swing. I took one last look at my reflection... a glimmer caught my eye... Sigh. I reached behind my neck and removed his necklace. I opted instead to wear a pair of beaded dangling earrings that Sango gave me. Somehow, the necklace just didn't mean as much anymore. Yeah, I had to admit it. I was a little bitter. Gods, he was such a player. He couldn't even wait a couple of weeks for me. Hrumpf. It was gonna take more than just a hello from him to get with me.

Arimi drove like a speed demon to Houjo's. When we got there, the party was in full tilt mode. There were people everywhere. Some familiar, some not. We made our way through the house to the backyard. Janet Jackson's "Escapade" was thumping from the speakers.

My eyes quickly found InuYasha. Or rather the side of his silver mane. He looked hot in faded jeans, flip flops and a black bitch shirt. He had Nazuna clinging on him. My stomach dropped. Ew. She was dressed like a slut. She wore a tiny red micro-miniskirt and a black tank top with a pair of ridiculous 'come-fuck-me' four-inch pumps. Slut. They were talking to Miroku and some chick hanging all over him. No doubt a friend of Nazuna's.

I picked up a couple of Amstel Lights and found a cute guy to open them for us.

"Thanks," we said in stereo.

"Anything for a smile," the blond haired hotty said. "My name is Matt."

"I'm Arimi," she purred.

Arimi went in for the kill. I had to laugh. Ever since she and Hiei broke up, she was an even bigger player than Sango. I glanced over my shoulder at InuYasha. I saw him dip his head and kiss her. He was kissing her. He initiated the kiss. I saw his hand drift from her waist to her bottom. Ew. My heart condensed with something even colder than ice.

"KAGOME!"

My head turned towards the male voice, just beyond InuYasha. Of course, I caught the flash of guilt in InuYasha's eyes. Fucking bastard.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're here!"

It was Houjo. A smile warmed my face. He had grown a few inches and filled out... well, nicely. He was always nicely built as the all-star baseball player he was. But now... well, now he was quite _nice_. His skin was bronzed. He wore a pair of gray slacks, a white silk button-up shirt and black loafers. I walked to him, within a few feet of InuYasha.

Houjo gave me a warm hug. I'm sure he meant it only as friendly greeting. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to show InuYasha that he didn't affect me. Maybe a little bit of me wanted to make him jealous. How could I not? Kissing Nazuna and copping a feel. Fucker. So, I pressed my full body length against Houjo and lingered in his arms a moment longer than necessary.

"Hi," I breathed, my hand ran down from his collar to just the rise of his chest. Mm. Been working out?

A slight blush warmed his cheeks. I guess, in order to dissipate the embarrassment, he introduced me to the chick hanging all over Miroku, "Kagome, do you know Hitomi? She's Nazuna's cousin visiting from Seattle."

I took a sip of my beer. Turning to her, flashed a wicked smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." I turned towards the small group and greeted everyone, "Hey guys."

I noticed InuYasha's eyes drifted down to where his necklace usually was. Good. Point one, Higurashi.

"Kagome, you are looking lovely as ever," Miroku broke the slightly awkward silence. I leaned towards him and gave him a small hug.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

A little more intimate than necessary, but I wanted to push the InuYasha envelop. InuYasha just stood there wearing a scowl and pink lip gloss. Ew.

"InuYasha, pink is a lovely shade of gloss. But I think it looks better on Nazuna than on you," I smirked.

Higurashi, two. Takahashi, nothing.

His eyes widened slightly and he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I shook my head slightly at his embarrassment. I leaned over to him, keeping my feet planted, and gave him the same small hug I gave Miroku. He doesn't treat me as anything special, then I won't treat him any different.

"Hey, Nazuna," I smiled, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Kagome," she said tersely, her grip tightened around InuYasha's arm.

Geez, insecure much?

"Your hair looks great," my voice oozed with sweetness. "Those highlights really enhance the brilliance in your eyes."

"Thanks," she said in a relaxed voice.

Her stance visibly softened. Easy. People were so easy. Like Sango said, just compliment them and they back down.

Higurashi, three points. Takahashi, nothing.

"You're welcome."

Sheesh. Charm just spewed out of me, my smile grew wider. I took another sip of my beer. Fuck you, Nazuna. You're nothing to me. You're not going to make me work for him. He has to work for me.

"When'd you get back, Kaggs?" Miroku asked.

"Day before yesterday," I answered casually, just before I took another swig of my brew. I watched InuYasha out of the corner of my eye. One, two, three...

"Day before yesterday?" InuYasha asked, he sounded a bit irritated. "And you didn't think about calling me?"

"Mm," I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." Half-ass apology. Always pay lip service even if you didn't want to. "So, 'Roku, how's Hawaii? Killer surf or what?"

"Hells, yeah," he beamed. "Absolutely spiritual."

Miroku loved riding the waves. He had always claimed that surfing brought on a level of calm that can only be experienced on a board in the middle of the ocean. That was Miroku, our philosophical player. He and InuYasha used to cut first period because they had been surfing since dawn.

"Kaggs!" a feminine voice squealed.

I looked for the source and found Eri and Yuka.

"Hey, girl," Yuka greeted me with a hug.

"Oh by the Gods, Kagome," Eri gushed as she hugged me. "I _have_ to know what Koga Matsuno is like in bed."

"Yeah, give us details. Length, width, _girth_. Details, girl," Yuka added.

"You're going out with Koga Matsuno. _The_ Koga Matsuno? Calvin Klein underwear model and actor?" Nazuna asked, she took a small step towards us.

I noticed her hand was off of InuYasha. It looked as if he was about to punch something. Oh. My. I couldn't have planned this any better if I scripted it. Perfect. Another point, Higurashi.

"Yep, our girl Kagome has been seeing _the_ Koga Matsuno," Yuka proclaimed. "For how long now?"

"Since I moved to New York last summer," I answered, my tone light. Keeping InuYasha in my peripheral vision, I took another sip of my beer. Beer, mm, sipping it calmed my nerves a little. I wasn't expecting Nazuna to be a fan girl. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by my girlfriends from high school and some others I had no idea what their names were. I was bombarded with a deluge of questions.

"What's Koga really like?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Is he coming to visit you here? Can I meet him?"

"What is he working on now?"

"Does he wear boxers or briefs?"

"I read that he's a cuddler. Does he hold you all night?"

"Why does he call you his angel?"

"Does he snore?"

"How does he take his coffee?"

"The latest issue of _Star_ had you guys at a club. What club was that?"

Happily, and with an arrogant smirk, I answered the questions as discreetly as I could without giving any real details. And all with a bit of humor. I watched as InuYasha and Miroku walked away. It would appear that the topic of Koga Matsuno was not interesting to either of them.

The night was pretty boring compared to the beginning. Sigh. I managed to avoid InuYasha all night. We were never alone. Someone was always around, usually Nazuna. I found it funny how every other thing that came out of her mouth was a question about Koga. InuYasha just scowled or rolled his eyes. Man, this was even better than having Koga right next to me.

Sobriety was my friend, I only had the one beer and switched to bottled water. Mostly because I knew I had to remain sober if I wanted him to actually work for me. No matter how much I longed to be in his arms. Skin to skin. Breath to breath. Sigh. I slumped against the counter in the kitchen. The party was starting to thin out. It must be getting late.

"Hey," Arimi's voice gently pulled me from my thoughts.

I smiled, "Hey." I looked around. I ran a hand through my hair. "Where's your blond boy hotty?"

"Outside talking to Miroku. His name is Matt," she explained.

I nodded. Not much else I could say. I wasn't a big fan of love right then.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," I began to yawn a little too. "Let's say our good-byes to Houjo. I saw him in the living room."

We found Houjo easily enough and said our good-byes. I didn't even bother to look for InuYasha. No doubt he was with Nazuna. I was saddened by the thought that he didn't disregard her for me as he had with Kikyo when we were in Milan. Was there something going on between them? I mean, like really? More than just the obvious sex. Did she mean something to him?

I went to bed with a heavy heart.

Just as I turned off the light, my phone rang. I frowned. It was almost two in the morning. It had to be for Sota. I picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Why'd you leave without saying goodbye?"

Sigh. It was InuYasha.

"Oh, sorry," I said softly. "I forgot. Arimi was really tired and just wanted to go." A little white lie never hurt anyone.

"You looked great tonight, Kaggs," his voice was softer.

I heard rustling. Ew. He better not be calling me when Nazuna was in bed with him.

"I miss you," he sighed.

"Mm." What the Hells was I supposed to say to that?

"Can I come over?"

What!

"Huh? Aren't you with Nazuna?" I asked.

"Nah, she went home with her cousin," he replied.

Ah, so that was it. He was working it for some late night booty call. Huh, well, not with me, buddy.

"So, can I come see you?" he asked.

"Not tonight, InuYasha. It's late and I'm already in bed," I answered.

"Baby, I miss you," he insisted.

Baby? What the fuck? He never called _me_ that.

"Mm, listen, InuYasha..." I started. "I'm gonna let you go. I'm tired. It's late. I'm gonna go to sleep. G'Night."

"Kagome," his voice stern, commanding that I didn't end our conversation. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I dunno," I said, truthfully.

"You know, it's not what you think between me and Nazuna," he said. "She's just cool to hang with."

"Mm, good to know." You just like it when someone worships you, you fucking cheating bastard.

"She's not you. No one compares to you," he breathed in the phone.

Fucking asshole. I saw you with her. Everyone saw you with her, not with me. I was starting to get bitter. Way bitter. Before I lost my temper, I knew I had to end this conversation _now_.

"G'Night, InuYasha," I said and waited a moment before I hung up the phone.

Lying in bed, I stared up at my dark ceiling. Shit. Fuck. Piss. When did I lose InuYasha? Sigh. Let's face it, he hasn't been mine since high school. And that didn't last very long, did it? I mean, as soon as I left he went in full player mode. For once, he listened to me and didn't come after me. No, he had sex with over a half a dozen chicks from our class.

Man, this was going to be one long summer.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading my story!_

_Okay, I know it's not quite the Koga hating chapter I hinted I was working on... just sometimes, I swear this story writes itself and has a life of its own. Wait... is this a lemon-free chapter? Hm, well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Soon... Inu-Kag fans will rejoice..._

_E-mailed/IM reviews**  
Orlando's Girl, Savannah Griffin.**_

_Media Miner . org  
**nymphminxgoddess, WaterGoddess9, Aitu, NightMiko, Hopesfall.**_

_Fan Fiction . net**  
xxXDarkSlayerXxx, kaffeine-buttocks, Egyptian Kiss, inulova4lyfe, InuKag Fan, MoonlightHayou, inu-gurrl, Jolaine- D, DragonMisstress325, SensesFail26x, Kasha-TheInuFreak, xXlovablekdXx, Tarzan, RoxyBunny, elementalobsession, KoyomiMizuhara04, zazolia, scribblenumba4, animekat, fruitcake, Kagome-Chan-Girl, wh00t, Bakaana, Mandy, Bram, erica6060, lover-boy-18, Miyumi-Chan, caliste07, crystalkitsune05.**_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	14. Summer of Love, Part II

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Fourteen: Summer of Love, Part II  
By: OhJoy

* * *

_Lying in bed, I stared up at my dark ceiling. Shit. Fuck. Piss. When did I lose InuYasha? Sigh. Let's face it, he hasn't been mine since high school. And that didn't last very long, did it? I mean, as soon as I left he went in full player mode. For once, he listened to me and didn't come after me. No, he had sex with over a half a dozen chicks from our class._

_Man, this was going to be one long summer.

* * *

_

The heat of the morning sun felt great on my back as I raced against my watch to get back home. My remedy for pretty much anything: Run. Okay, sometimes it wasn't just an aerobic workout. Sometimes I ran away from things that bugged me, from homework, from arguments, from life. You get my point.

A mind-clearing run was usually a reliable way for me to get a better perspective. Sigh. Just not today. I was still at a loss about what the Hells InuYasha was trying to pull last night. I hit the front porch steps and bent over, hands on my knees, panting. Damn. I must smell. Sweaty and gross. I needed a shower.

"Morning," came that all too familiar voice as I entered the kitchen for some much needed water.

"Hey," I greeted InuYasha with a schooled non-emotional expression plastered on my face as I opened the fridge for a bottled water.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter. Looking fine as all the seven Hells in a pair of carpenter's cut stone washed jean shorts, a white bitch shirt and black flip flops. His hair was slightly damp. Breathe, Kagome, just breathe.

"Sweetie, do you want some coffee?" my mom asked, scooping some grounds into the coffee maker.

"Actually, Mrs. H, I came over to see if Kagome wanted to go for breakfast," InuYasha interjected.

"Mm, sounds great," I said in a friendly tone, taking another sip from my water bottle.

Be friendly. We're friends. Just friends. He wasn't my boyfriend anymore. I caught the relief and touch of happiness in his eyes at my reply. Hm, nice.

"Oh, ok then I'll take that as a no," my mom said, continuing with her task of making some coffee.

"Just lemme shower," and with that I bounded upstairs.

The hot shower cascaded down my aching back. I didn't sleep well last night. I just tossed and turned. Mostly replaying InuYasha kissing Nazuna. Then imagining my Puppy getting together with all the chicks that had followed him around like fan girls all through high school. Nope, last night wasn't a night filled with sweet dreams at all.

The hot water felt great combined with the cool tile on my back. Mm. I grabbed the handheld shower head, adjusted it to a rhythmic pulse and aimed it at my happy button. I needed a little happiness this morning.

Despite the water from the shower, I was already wet. I was aching. I needed a good hard fuck. Man, it's not like I haven't had sex. It hasn't even been a week since the morning I had with Koga before my flight. But just being near InuYasha, I got aroused. He still set butterflies aflutter in my tummy. I couldn't help but react to his presence.

Mm. I imagined him in the shower with me. I replayed the last time we showered together. In Milan..

_He moved me so I was facing the marble wall. He was behind me. His hands were running up and down, squeezing, cupping, mapping my body. His breath at my ear, "I want to be inside you."_

_His arousal was right against my bottom. I just wiggled on it and bent a little forward and said, "Come on in."_

_That was all the invitation my Puppy needed. He pushed me a little forward for his first thrust. My hands flew to the wall for support and leverage to meet his thrusts._

_"__My hot little bitch," he murmured, his tongue and lips softly sucking his mark on my neck._

"Mm," I cried out, my fingers moving in rhythm to my memory. I ran my thumb in a small circle over my button and the sweet tingles of an orgasm washed over my body.

Sigh. Masturbating sucked. Especially when InuYasha was in my house. So close. So yummy. So... much of a player. Fuck it. I gotta remember Sango's words, 'He'll want you even more when he thinks he can't have you. Make him beg.'

Shaking my head, I tried to clear away the image of him kissing Nazuna and feeling her ass. I quickly dried off, wrapped my hair up in a towel and pulled on my bathrobe. I found InuYasha laying on my bed, hands behind his head, ankles crossed, flip flops tossed aside on the floor.

"Out. I need to change," I commanded. Don't even try this shit with me, Takahashi.

He raised an eyebrow, "What? I always watch you get dressed."

"Out," I repeated, holding the door open for him. Geez, what was he thinking? My mom was downstairs!

"You're serious," it was more of a statement than a question, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"You know it," I gestured with my eyes that he needed to get out of my room.

"Feh."

I closed the door behind him with a shaking hand. For just a moment, I rested my forehead on the door and thought I was going to cry. Breathe, Kagome, just breathe.

Taking one last look at my reflection, I smiled. I went for casual, not anywhere near sexy. I wore a pair of comfy drawstring khakis, a white baseball-style t-shirt that had "Girls Rule" silkscreened across the front and a number one on the back with light blue three-quarter length sleeves, and a pair of pink flip flops. A flick of mascara and a dab of bronze gloss, I completed the look by pulling my still wet tresses into a high ponytail. I fingered his necklace on my dresser. Sigh. Putting it away in my jewelry box instead of putting it on, I wasn't sure if I could ever wear it again.

Sota and InuYasha were in the living room playing a video game. Looked like Sota was kicking his ass. InuYasha looked up when he sensed me and smiled. We said our goodbyes and headed out the door.

"Sweetie," my mom called out as we hit the driveway.

I turned around to give her a smile.

"Don't forget, we're visiting with your grandfather this afternoon!" she said loudly from the doorway.

"No worries, I'm just going for breakfast. I'll be back in an hour or so," I answered. Of course, the disappointment was evident in InuYasha's amber pools.

"So, what are you up for?" he asked as we pulled on our seat belts.

"Mm... eggs, bacon, potatoes... usual breakfast fare," I replied lightly. Just stay friendly. Don't go all jealous girlfriend. Erm, jealous ex-girlfriend. We were friends first. No matter what.

"Cool, I can do that," he said and we sped off to one of our old haunts.

I stared out the window during the whole drive. It was so odd to be home. It all felt so familiar and at the same time it felt different, almost heartbreakingly so. It felt right that I was in his car, that we were together. But we weren't together. It was like we were pretending. But pretending at what? What the Hells? What did I want from him? What did I want for myself?

"Kagome," he said softly.

"Mm," I said, still a little lost in my thoughts.

"Love."

I felt his hand on my thigh and nearly jumped through the roof. Startled, I turned to him to find concern and a bit of hurt in his eyes. He quickly moved his hand.

"Love, we're here," his voice soft and smooth, somehow reassuring.

"Right," I looked around and took in my environment.

Freaky how it didn't even register that he had parked and shut the engine off, I shook my head slightly and exited the car. Thankfully, he didn't try to hold my hand. Although he did have a hand at my lower back, guiding me to the restaurant's front door. I so desperately wanted to lean into his touch. Hells, I wanted to press my whole body against his and claim his mouth as mine. Mine. He was mine. Gods be damned. I wanted him to be mine. Only mine. Instead, I quickened my pace and put some distance between me and his hand.

We sat at a table on the patio, the sun warming my face. I hoped it would warm my heart too. However futile that was. Sigh. Breakfast was anything but a lingering affair. I wolfed down my food as fast as InuYasha did and soon we were back in his car.

"Did you want to go do anything?" he asked, pausing before he started up the engine.

"Uh..." I hesitated. "Not really. I just want to get home. I'm visiting with Grandpa a little later."

"Right," his voice was flat. I stole a sidelong glance at him and his features were inscrutable.

The ride back home was in a strained, awkward silence. I became increasingly aware of the odd space between us. What were we to each other now? If we were friends, why was it so strained? Can we go back to being friends? Or did I totally screw up our friendship?

He pulled up into my driveway and we sat there for a moment, neither of us moving or saying anything.

Gods! I hated this.

"Inu..." I began, quietly slipping off my seat belt.

Silence. Icky awkward silence. He followed suit and removed his seat belt and turned towards me.

"Kaggs, what's up?"

Catching his gaze, I saw a bit of apprehension in those amber eyes that I loved so much. I sensed a touch of sadness. Huh? What did he have to be sad about? Shit, any way I looked at things, InuYasha was having his cake and eating it too. Fucking bastard. Damn player. Like a dog after a bone.

"Mm, what do you mean?" I countered. Denial, ah, I have a black belt in that art.

He hesitated, as if searching for the right words. He ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. Gods, how I wished I could do that. Stop it. Focus, girl. Big time player here.

"You've been distant. We barely talked at breakfast. You didn't even tell me you were back. You just showed up at Houjo's last night. You were all cocky and full of yourself," he rattled them off like it was a shopping list.

"Cocky?" I huffed. "I was just hanging out with friends I haven't seen since graduation."

"What the Hells do you call that damned smirk you wore all night while you talked about _the_ Koga Matsuno," he sneered.

Huh? Where was this coming from? He had Nazuna hanging all over him, all night long. What did he want from me?

"I can't help it if people are curious about what I've been up to," I dismissed his jibe. I wasn't going to take his bait.

"Oh, please, Kaggs, it was so way more than that," he rolled his eyes. "It was like you were shoving Koga in my face every chance you got."

"What?" I was confused. "I wasn't doing anything of the sort. It was everyone else, not me. People were just asking me about him and I answered."

"And you were loving every minute of it," he leered. "That's what you want... isn't it?" He paused, looking at me with a strange undefinable expression. "You want to be the center of attention. You want people to notice you. Being with me wasn't good enough, now you had to date a fucking underwear model and actor. And get your face plastered in every tabloid."

"Whoa... you are way off base, Takahashi," I rolled my eyes, anger rising. "You are reading way too much into last night. All I was doing was being friendly with people I hadn't seen in over a year. And _they_ were curious about Koga. That's it. End of story. Period."

"Feh."

"Don't you 'feh' me, Takahashi," I cried out, totally exasperated. What the Hells? "Look it was obvious you were with Nazuna, so whatever. I'm not here to crowd you or cramp your style or whatever. I was just hanging out."

"Crowd me..."

"Yeah, crowd you," I took off running. "Look, InuYasha, I'm sorry I didn't let you know when I was gonna be here. Honestly, I didn't want you to know. I think a part of me wanted to see what you were like when I wasn't around."

I took a deep breath, "It's like you're two different guys. There's this awesome guy that I've known all my life who knows me better than I know myself... that I shared everything with. My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first lover."

I felt the tears coming, but somehow I managed to hold them at bay. My breath caught for a moment, then I drove on, "Then there's this other InuYasha that I've only heard about until last night. They say he's a full on smooth operator looking to score with every chick... and he does. I'm not sure which one is the real you anymore. I never thought you would be such a dog when it came to girls. But I guess I was wrong." I shrugged and looked out the window.

He was quiet. How come he didn't even try to defend himself? Or get me to see another side to this... anything... just not this awkward quiet.

"Inu... Yasha," I sighed. "I don't want to ever not have you in my life. I just don't know how to have you in my life right now. I think it would be best if we were just friends. I mean, we're only here for the summer then we have to go back to our lives. I-I don't want to screw up our friendship by... well, by screwing you. I don't want to be your fuck buddy. It's just not worth it."

"Sex with me isn't worth it?" he whispered.

"I-I don't want to lose you as my best friend," I defended myself.

"Is that it?" he asked.

He had his wall up, he closed himself off again. "Kaggs, I told you that it's different for guys. Yeah... Hells, yeah, I like to fuck. And I'll get laid every chance I get, no doubt. But believe me when I say that it's different with you. We're more than fuck buddies. Way more. When I touch you... when I kiss you... when we _make love_... my soul mates with yours. You know that."

He was close. I felt his breath on my face. Gods. I wanted to kiss that mouth, so bad. So very bad.

"So go on and think that I'm some sort of player. I won't deny it. I am," he shrugged and leaned back in his bucket seat. "Just know that you're the only one that I've ever shown my heart. And that says something."

He turned his head against the leather seat, locking eyes with me. His eyes were guarded. I was beginning to doubt everything we ever had. I was doubting him even now.

"You are my best friend and I will always love you. You are not like the others," he said earnestly. "You are Kagome. My Kagome."

Tears welled up in my eyes. My heart just broke. "I-I wish I could believe that..." I whispered.

He sat forward and held both my hands in his.

"I guess, these are just words to you," he sighed. "But they are true. Let's revise our pinky promise..."

I looked up at him. Oh, Gods. That promise. What was he thinking now? He held out his pinky for me to hook onto.

"I promise to always tell you the truth and to always be your friend," he promised.

My pinky grabbed his. "I promise."

Somehow I made it out of his car and into my bedroom. I still didn't remember how. My tears fell easily. How did things get so twisted? He didn't even ask to see just me. It was like he didn't care about being with me like that anymore. No, it was more important to him to get laid as often as he could get it. I buried my face into my pillow. I screamed and cried until I was hoarse.

* * *

True to his word, InuYasha was my best friend as I had always known him to be. It was almost like how it was when we were in elementary school. The stupid jokes, the ridiculously funny insults and the silly pointless arguments. Arguing just to debate a point that neither of us even cared about. 

Oh, it was awesome.

But what really pulled on my heartstrings was how he didn't seem to be affected by being near me as I did him. My Gods, I never had masturbated so much! Pretty much by the time his car was pulling out of my driveway, I was pulling out my vibrator.

"I'm getting another soda. Anyone want one?" I asked my friends all sprawled across Miroku's living for what had become a Sunday afternoon ritual: Movie Marathon at Miroku's.

Various exclamations of drink orders fell on my ears. With a laugh, Arimi assisted me in bringing all the drinks back to our friends. We were placing the drinks on the coffee table when Miroku pulled out the video tape to put it into the separate rewinder machine and an entertainment gossip show came flooding into the room.

"... on the lookout for the hunky Koga Matsuno, this sweet clip was submitted," a feminine voice announced.

To my shock and horror, the TV screen filled with a video of me and Koga the morning he kissed me good bye at the airport. Oh, my Gods. Thankfully there wasn't any audio. I saw myself hug him one last time as I ran to board my flight, tears evident in my eyes as I unknowingly passed by the cameraman. But what caught my breath was the next shot, the camera zoomed in on Koga. His hand just below his heart and another ran through his hair, his eyes normally bright blue were shining a midnight blue and he wore the most forlorn look. He stood there watching my disappearing form. The image faded to black.

"Wow, Erika, you say you know who the woman was that Koga's so smitten with?" the female anchor asked her companion on her right.

"Yes, Lisa, that's Kagome Higurashi. Koga has called her 'his angel.' I had the pleasure of meeting her at the premier of 'Two Hearts, One Mind' back in April," Erika Jones said smoothly, looking straight in the camera. In a small rectangle over her shoulder, the clip from the premier played mutely. "She's a college student at NYU originally from Los Angeles. They're spending this summer apart as she's home for the summer and he's in Vancouver on location."

"Mm, that's tough on any relationship. Looks like they were both very sad at the prospect of spending the summer without each other," Lisa commented.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. These people had no idea what they were talking about. Shaking my head, I grabbed another video tape and shoved it in the VCR and pressed play. Immediately, the gossip ceased and the TV was filled with a blue screen as the tape rolled.

"Kaggs!" Eri exclaimed. "Hey! I wanted to see that! Why'd you shut it off?"

I shot her a death glare, "I'm not about to listen to someone who doesn't even know me comment on my life." In a softer voice, I said, "They have no idea what they're talking about."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the now usual inscrutable look on InuYasha's face. Sheesh. Everyone just jumped to their own conclusions about everything. Gods. How did I tell my friends who have already witnessed InuYasha-the-player's conquests that I'm dating another player that is flying off to be on location with his other lover?

Man, how much more of a loser could I be? I couldn't even get one guy to be faithful and loyal to me. Tears welled up in my eyes. Life sucked. Love happened to other people.

Eri stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Honey, I'm sorry. It's ok. I know you miss him."

I closed my eyes and the tears fell. "It's not like that," I whispered, walking to the bathroom so I could splash some water on my face.

Upon my return, I saw that Yuka had gotten up from her place next to InuYasha on the couch. I needed some love right about then. Even if it was platonic best friend love. I plopped down next to him, lifted his arm and wrapped it around me as I snuggled into him and curled my body about him. He had a quizzical look on his handsome face. I gave him a small smile and squeezed him a little closer to me.

Softly, he began rubbing his magical circles on my back. He kissed my forehead and gave me a reassuring squeeze every now and then. My body completely relaxed against him. I loved how he made me feel so safe and protected.

"It's okay to miss him, love," he whispered.

Instantly, I stiffened. Yeah, even the great InuYasha Takahashi jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Lifting my head to whisper in his ear so I wouldn't disturb our friends watching the movie, I said softly, "It's not like that. Whatever you're thinking, it's not that."

"You can't deny what I saw with my own eyes," he whispered fiercely.

"Shh!" Yuka said, her eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked!" I whispered back just as fiercely.

"I need to get my eyes checked?" his voice rising with irritation, pulling away from me.

"Shh!" That came from Arimi this time.

"Yeah, either that or get your head examined," I retorted.

"Listen, woman-"

"Enough!" Miroku called out, he had the remote in his hand and the movie was paused. "Take it somewhere else so the rest of us can enjoy the movie. _Please._"

InuYasha stood and dragged me out of the living room. We went through the kitchen, but he didn't stop until we were outside the sliding glass doors and near the pool.

"Kaggs, what the Hells? I'm just offering you a shoulder to cry on while you're pining away for your boyfriend... like the good friend you asked me to be," he sneered.

"And I'm telling you that's not it!" my voice rising with my ire.

"Not it? What... that you're not pining for _him_ or that I'm not your friend?" he demanded.

"I'm not pining for him!" I was so exasperated. Sheesh! I wasn't about to tell him that I was fool enough to be dating another player that didn't cherish me! "Just drop it okay? Let's go watch the movie." I turned to take a step back towards the house when he grabbed me by my upper arms.

"Oh Hells no. You explain yourself and you do it right now," his tone just asking me to be belligerent.

"No, drop it!" I twisted out of his hold and marched away.

"Kagome! I want some answers!"

"No!"

"Kagome!" he tone was cold and demanding and I faltered in my next step. In an instant, he stood behind. I mean. Right. Behind. Me. With his arms wrapped around my waist, his breath was hot on my ear, in a voice filled with concern, he whispered, "What are you not telling me, love?"

Gods. How he could dissolve my determination. I leaned completely into him, my resolve and anger melting away. All that remained was the hurt in my heart.

"Oh, Puppy," I sighed as I grasped onto his arms hugging myself. "I can't talk to you about this. You _are_ my best friend, but you're also my ex-boyfriend and I... I just can't."

The warmth of his body reignited the desire I had for him. I felt myself getting wet with each puff of his breath on my ear and neck. Closing my eyes for just a moment, I savored the feel of his body pressed against mine. My heart wrenching at the thought that he had become so platonic, so easily. Like all his desire for me vanished that day in his car.

For a second, I thought I felt him nuzzle my neck and inhale my scent. But I guess I was mistaken for he loosened his grip on me and took a small step back, turning me in his arms, to look into my eyes. His gaze was soft and loving, albeit a tad guarded.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said quietly. "I overstepped my bounds. But I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk. We're adults now and we can talk about this stuff if you want."

He gave me a brotherly kiss on my forehead and my heart sank.

Giving him a small smile, I replied, "Thanks, InuYasha. I appreciate it, but I'll pass, okay?"

He took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. We wandered into the house and settled back into our place on the sofa to watch the rest of the movie with our friends. I snuggled into him and resigned myself to have him as my best friend. Thankful that I didn't screw that part up.

* * *

It was the next week when I got a call from Arimi. I had avoided my friends all week after that incident with InuYasha. I felt like such a loser. Everyone thought I was the bomb having dated InuYasha and then moved onto _the_ Koga Matsuno. No one, except for Sango, knew that I wasn't anything to either one of them. Sure I was great friends with both guys. But what did any of that matter when I wasn't enough to keep their heads from turning?

"C'mon, Kaggs," Arimi chided. "Stop hiding out. Just come out with me tonight. It'll be fun. It's Hiten's crowd. I doubt we'll even run into Yash. And even if we do, you guys are friends, so whatever."

"All right, come get me and help me figure out what to wear," I said into the phone. I laughed at her squeal of victory.

She showed up dressed to the nine in low riding black leather pants, heels and an off-the-shoulder yellow top that not only showed off her shoulders but also her flat tummy. Man, where exactly were we going?

"Arimi, you look hot!" I declared as I led her into my room. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Clubbing in Hollywood!"

"What! I don't have an ID," I said as I sank on the edge of my bed. I felt like a high schooler all over again. Sigh. "How am I gonna get in?"

In New York, I got into all the clubs because of who Sango was and later because I got to know the bouncers at the door. But here at home... I was a little girl. I never went clubbing here. No one knew me here.

"Oh, sweetie, no worries. We'll be with Hiten and he co-owns the club," she waved off my excuse.

"Oh, well then..." I launched off the bed like a rocket and turned to my closet, rifling through for something sexy.

"Let's see what you got going on here, girl," Arimi pushed me over with a swing of her hips.

Sitting in her car, I smoothed down my hair. The clock on her stereo read 9:08 pm. Plenty of time to meet Hiten's crew before we headed out to his club. Glancing over my outfit, I had to smirk. Man, I looked hot without looking slutty. My legs were my best feature. Must be all the miles I've run over the years. I loved wearing skirts and tonight was no exception. I wore a short blood red skirt that hugged my hips and I topped it off with a rayon V-neck sleeveless blouse that matched it perfectly. It was like a kimono, but not really. It had this clasp just under my breasts and fell to expose a modest bit of my tummy when I moved.

"So how is it that you hang out with Hiten?" I asked.

Hiten Raidon was older than us. He was a part of Sesshomaru's crowd. Hot, rich, and popular.

The car zooming down the road, finding our way through the crowded streets to the Hollywood Hills. I watched as a slow salacious smile swept across Arimi's lovely mouth.

"Well..." she smiled, "I've gone out a few times with Katsuro."

"Really?" I squealed. "Oh by the Gods! We're gonna hang out with Hiten _and_ Katsuro!"

Wow, now I was impressed. Hiten and Katsuro were seniors when we were lowly freshmen and they were way popular too. Not that it matters now that we're out of high school, but still.

Turned out the pre-party at Hiten's was a full blown party. There were a couple dozen people in his house. Drinks were pouring freely. Man, this was going to be a fun night. Arimi led the way and I went into full party mode. We stopped off at the bar for a couple of drinks. Oh, yeah. I was ready to get my party on.

We made it to the main party room upstairs. People were laughing and dancing. Fun. Arimi was whisked away in Katsuro's arms. That was when a shimmer of silver caught my eye and my heart skipped a beat.

Fuck.

It was InuYasha.

He had on a black leather pants, biker boots, and a red silk button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He had his hair twisted into a loose braid. Hot damn, but did he look hot. Only he was leaning up against the wall, towering over a scantily clad chick in a black halter dress that barely covered anything. I recognized her as Yura, she was a couple years older than us. I think she was in Hiten's graduating class. Damn, girl, we all got the same equipment. You don't need to put it on display.

I ducked my head and went to the kitchen. No need to wear my heart on my sleeve. InuYasha and I decided to be just friends. I didn't have any claim on him. And he obviously didn't have any desire to lay his claim on me. He could do whatever he wanted. Sigh. How many more times did I have to say that before I could believe it? I stared at the unknown people in front of me and smiled. I guess I just needed to join the party.

"Kagome?" came a deep masculine voice from behind me.

I turned around and my breath hitched. Oh. My. Hiten Raidon. Wow. He was hot. He wore a silky black t-shirt, a pair of black dress slacks and wing tips. Knowing Hiten, everything was probably designer, like Armani or something. In each ear, he wore an earring. Nice. His hair was a rich chocolate brown that fell to his shoulders in a spiky shag that reminded me of Koga.

"Hiten," I greeted him with a breathless whisper as I took a sip of my cocktail. "Nice place you have here."

Slowly, he made his way closer to me. Mm. Wow. Breathe, Kagome, he's just another boy. A cute hot boy.

"Thanks," he said with a charming smile.

His hand brushed some hair off my shoulder and lingered there for just a moment. Electric, mm... nice.

"Let me show you around."

He grabbed my hand and I followed him. I kept ridiculously close to him. What the Hells? Let's flirt with a cute boy tonight since InuYasha wasn't interested in me.

Leaning into Hiten, I pressed my chest against his arm as he looked over his shoulder announcing whatever room we stood outside of. I just smiled, nodded and took another sip of my cocktail. His hand was warm and he was running his thumb over my knuckles. Huh, just like Koga. That was sweet.

We wandered throughout his home. I didn't really remember how many rooms or whatever. My drink was a lot more potent than I thought. We were in a hallway when he leaned into me and breathed in my hair. He whispered in my ear, "You smell nice."

His warm breath on my ear sent shivers down my back. Mm, I guess it had been a while since I got any action. Almost instinctively, I leaned into him and I felt his arms wrap around me, drawing me closer. I ran my hand up from his waist up to his chest. Nice. He was in amazing shape. Lean and defined. Mm.

His mouth trailed along my jaw line and found my lips. Oh, man. It had been a while since I was kissed. He tasted sweet, like candy, like minty something or other. I kept tasting his mouth, trying to decipher the flavor. Whatever it was, it was yummy. I felt a hand on the skin of my lower back. He traced a random pattern just above the waistband of my skirt. Mm. His hand was warm and strong. Pleasure definitely rested in those hands.

My mind was whirling. Maybe it was from the alcohol. Or maybe it was from the excitement that this was Hiten Raidon: Sexy bad boy, older sexy bad boy. I was such a nerd my freshman year and now look at me... making out with him in his house. Mm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, a hand fisting in his shoulder length hair. Almost as long as Koga's. Hm. I wonder what else he's got that's like Koga's...

I heard a guy clear his throat.

Mm. An interruption, that's good. My mind was making its way quickly to the gutter. Even though it had been a while since I got any action, I didn't need to put out the first time a cute guy hit on me, for Kamis' sake.

"Yo, Hiten," it sounded like Miroku.

We broke our lip lock and I dipped my head down, running a finger over my lips relishing the feeling of being kissed before I looked up to see why we were interrupted.

My eyes met amber heat. Uh, oh. InuYasha had that same inscrutable expression on his handsome face as the slut hung on his arm. Ew. He stood next to Miroku with a small crowd behind them. Thank goodness I was still in Hiten's arms. Take that, Takahashi. Some guys do think I'm hot.

"What's up, Tsujitani?" Hiten asked, not bothering to move away from me or his hands from the inside of my shirt.

"Uh, it's already ten-thirty. We were gonna head out," Miroku replied, an amused grin on his face.

"Right," Hiten agreed. He looked down to catch my gaze, softly caressing my cheek, "Are you up for some dancing?"

I nodded. We held hands following the crowd outside to the cars. Arimi saw us and I told Hiten I was riding with her. In the car, Arimi grilled me for details. We talked like we were back in junior high crushing on upper class men.

Hiten's club, Kaminari, was awesome. Once we got there, I had another cocktail before I resolved to only drink bottled water. Sitting in a booth with the rest of the chatting crowd, I watched Hiten work the room. It was funny how the place was abuzz when he entered. I guess, that's how it goes when an owner showed up.

Sigh. I couldn't wait for a night when I could get ripped. But I knew how I was when I got drunk. I always got silly horny and needed to get fucked. No way was I gonna do Hiten. At least not tonight. I didn't have many options available to me. Koga was off doing his redhead on location. And InuYasha... well, InuYasha was acting like my friend... shit, just as I asked. Imagine how annoyed I was when he had the nerve to lecture me!

"Kaggs," he whispered in my ear as I stood at the railing, watching the dance floor below.

Gods, he was hot. I leaned into him, even if it was just for a moment. His hand on my upper arm tightened just a bit.

"Mm," I turned to look into his golden eyes.

"Watch it with Hiten. He's usually just after one thing."

What? You've got to be kidding me!

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes. "I can handle myself. I'm not a little girl anymore, InuYasha."

"Don't I know it," he drawled.

He twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers and looked me up and down, for just a second I thought I saw lust in his eyes. But it disappeared before I could be sure. Gods. How I wished he wanted me.

"Hiten's a big time player, Kaggs," he warned.

I cocked my head to the side and gave a rueful laugh, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" A little bitterness seeped into my voice, "I don't need you playing the role of my protector. Besides, maybe I want Hiten."

"You're kidding me," he took a small step back from me.

Instantly, I missed the heat from his body. Man, how could he turn it off so easily? Didn't he miss me? Miss us? My heart went a little colder. I seriously started to wonder at what we shared. Maybe it only meant that much to me.

"No, I'm not. Hiten's hot. So we'll see what happens," I tossed off flippantly.

"Your call, love," he replied and then disappeared into the crowd, leaving me in a wake of want.

The night was fun enough. I danced up a storm and flirted shamelessly. All the while my heart ached just a little. I watched as InuYasha and Miroku worked the room. It seemed like an endless parade of girls they were with. Man, how did I ever walk away from him? How was it that he didn't want us back? Shit, life went on and so did InuYasha. I sought refuge in Hiten and he was more than willing to keep me company. Why were all other boys so easy to hook except for InuYasha?

My resolution for remaining sober went flying out the window. I had a few more cocktails to sort of numb my pain. We were headed for InuYasha's for the after party. Man, this crowd was a riot. Pre-party, party, after party. I thought as I rolled down the car window a bit for the cool breeze to hit my face.

"Arimi," I sighed.

"Yeah," she answered, turning the volume down on her stereo.

"I've got a lunch date with Hiten next week," I declared triumphantly.

"Nice," she said approvingly. "We'll have to go shopping."

There was only a dozen or so of us that ended up at InuYasha's. More drinks were passed around. Man, my tolerance was getting higher with each party. I couldn't even remember how many I had that night. Four... five? Probably more. It was getting hot in the room. I slid open a French door and stepped out onto the terrace.

My mind began wandering back to InuYasha. A crease formed on my forehead as I racked my brain on how much my plan had back fired. I thought if I played it cool, he'd want me. If I played hard to get, he'd be up for the chase. But when I asked us to be just friends, he readily complied. Not a word of argument. Nothing. I didn't even remember a 'feh.'

Sigh. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Lost in my misery, I assumed it was Hiten.

"Mm, take me to bed," I murmured with my eyes closed, curling my body into the heat.

I relished the feel of a strong arm about me. I wanted to fuck. I needed to feel the weight of a hot body on top of me. The warm arms held me closer to him and nuzzled my neck. Arching my back to crush my chest against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck to fist my hands into that shoulder length hair.

Imagine my surprise when I hit a loose braid instead. Braid? Long?

Oh. My.

"C'mon, love, let's go to bed," InuYasha whispered in my ear.

___  
To be continued..._

___

* * *

_

___Thank you for reading my story!_

___OMG! Over **400** reviews! Phew! Lotsa fans of lemony angst. :)_

___Japanese translations:  
Kaminari: Thunder, lightning, and thunderstorms; literally means "rumbling of the gods."  
Katsuro: Victorious son  
Raidon: Thunder God (describes the hotty Hiten, ne?)_

___E-mailed/IM reviews**  
Orlando's Girl, GeorgeyGurl**._

___Media Miner . org  
**NightMiko, Aitu **(I'm not giving away anything!)**, crazydontcoverit**._

___Fan Fiction . net**  
kaffeine-buttocks, toboe's-Fan, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, sunshine22, Jade Catseye, inulova4lyfe, Kagome-Chan-Girl, elementalobsession, MoonlightHayou, Bram, Egyptian Kiss, inu-gurrl, bitchgotgame, Tarzan, thetaisho'sbothersmate **(you totally crack me up!)**, DeMoNMiKo192, loudmouth63, yasha21, xXlovablekdXx, Mini Nicka, erica6060, pirate-miss **(Thank you for your ideas! Very much appreciated in moving the plot along. Your e-mail listed on FF bounces. Read my blog and search for yourself.)**, InuyashaCaseClosed, caliste07, DragonMisstress325, Jojo, MAripose-6482**._

___Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	15. Summer of Love, Part III

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Fifteen: Summer of Love, Part III  
By: OhJoy

* * *

_"Mm, take me to bed," I murmured with my eyes closed, curling my body into the heat._

_I relished the feel of a strong arm about me. I wanted to fuck. I needed to feel the weight of a hot body on top of me. The warm arms held me closer to him and nuzzled my neck. Arching my back to crush my chest against his, I wrapped my arms around his neck to fist my hands into that shoulder length hair. _

_Imagine my surprise when I hit a loose braid instead. Braid? Long?_

_"C'mon, love, let's go to bed," InuYasha whispered in my ear._

_

* * *

_

"Inu... Yassshhhaahhh," I sighed into his hug.

Those wondrous arms wrapped around me just a little tighter and I melted even further into him. His hand went up through my hair and tangled his fingers in the heavy tresses. I laid my head down on his shoulder, a delicious wave of comfort and security washed over me. He made me feel so safe and protected. Like an earthquake could happen and, in his arms, everything would be fine.

"Let's go to bed, love," he repeated, softly nuzzling my neck, his mouth lightly hovering over his mark. Not exactly kissing, just enough to take me to the edge.

Mm... now I certainly liked the sound of that. He pulled back a little and took my hand in his. He led me back through the house where I saw a sly smile on Arimi's face as I passed her. Then a few feet later InuYasha got a shoulder clap and that knowing male nod from Miroku. Damn, was it so obvious what I wanted? I sighed. Of course, how could it not be?

That was the moment I decided against sex, instead to only sleep with InuYasha. My carnal desires aside, I wanted to take a night to relish the feel of sleeping safely in InuYasha's arms. He closed the door behind us and pulled me back into his arms. Before he could drug me with his heady kisses, I put both my hands on his chest for some distance and leverage.

"InuYasha, I just want you to hold me tonight. Can you do that?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper. Hold on, Kaggs, brace yourself for rejection or laughter or worse - arrogance.

The room was lit only by the light coming from his en suite bathroom. His eyes barely discernible. A long moment passed. In his eyes, I saw disappointment flash for a second then love flooded them. A small wave of relief soothed my worries.

"Of course, love. I can do anything so long as I get to wake up next to you," he replied.

My word, but did that just melt my heart. A small smile played on my lips before I remembered Koga saying something similiar to me. Sigh. Then the reality of both guys came crashing down on me. Of course, they both promised me that because their physical urges were being satisfied elsewhere.

I mentally shook myself. No, I wasn't gonna go there. I was going to enjoy sleeping in the warmth of InuYasha's arms and relish waking up to his amber eyes. Opening a drawer from the dresser on the far wall, he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and tossed them to me with only a small smile. Mm. It was like we were thirteen again. We were going to laugh and talk in bed and fall asleep next to one another. Gods. How I missed this part of our relationship.

I turned my back on him and began changing into the clothes he gave me. I stepped out of my heels, leaning on the bedpost for a little support. As I lifted my other foot to remove my shoe, I happened to glance at the TV screen. The TV was off but with the light coming from the bathroom behind InuYasha, the large screen was more like a mirror. And InuYasha was standing there leaning against the dresser watching me as he slowly changed his clothes to comfy bed clothes. Hm. I was thankful for the small present he just gave me... that he still was attracted to me despite all other outward appearances. And here I was suffering all this time. What an idiot. I guess physical attraction just didn't fade away in one afternoon.

Mm, so I thought I'd make it worth his while. I removed my top and tossed it off to the side. Running my hands down my side to my waist then lingering on my hips, I unzipped my skirt and stepped out of it and tossed it near my top. I stood in my red lacy bra and panty set with my back facing him, but giving him a full frontal reflection in the TV screen. As seductively as I could imagine myself to be, I stretched my arms up towards the ceiling and arched my back. Then I bent forward from the waist, keeping my knees locked, to touch my toes. A little moan here, soft 'mm' there for added effect.

Don't ask me how I got so bold... next I took off my bra. I undid the clasp from behind and hugged myself with one arm underneath my breasts. Rolling one shoulder the strap fell, then I brushed the other one off and slowly let it fall away from me. I ran my hands over my breasts ever so lightly. I reached over and pulled his t-shirt on me. A brilliant idea sparked in my mind. I knew I was playing with fire... but hey, he's the voyeur, gotta make it fun. And besides, I _really_ wouldn't mind if we did have sex tonight anyway. I slipped off my little red thong and kicked it over in the general direction of the rest of my clothes. I bent fully at the waist as I reached over for the boxers shorts to put on. Once on, they barely stayed up and hung low on my hips.

I heard a grunt behind me and InuYasha marched off to the bathroom slightly undressed. His shirt was off, leather pants unzipped and a suspicious tent in his boxers. Was I a little over the top? Did I just totally turn him off? Or was he embarrassed?

The questions came tumbling out and my head grew heavy. I sighed. It sounded like he was taking a shower. Geez. So much for my strip tease. I crawled into his thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. Mm, his bed was so soft and welcoming. I snuggled underneath and grabbed a pillow to hug close. I stared off into the ceiling waiting for his shower to end and for him to join me in his bed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the water shut off and a few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom. I felt the bed shift under his weight and turned to him.

"Hey," I greeted him softly.

He scooped me into the warmth of his arms. I settled into the crook of his arm and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, you are a minx," he whispered. "I had to take a long cold shower and mediate just so I can hold you like I promised."

I hugged him close to me and offered a small squeeze in apology, "InuYasha, I didn't mean to be a tease. I just wanted to see if you were still attracted to me or not."

"What!" he exclaimed. "How can I not be attracted to you, you idiot?"

"You just shut it off since I asked us to be just friends," I defended myself... lamely. "I didn't understand how you could just not want me anymore."

His hand began to twirl a lock of my hair. He kissed my forehead in a sweet and tender way. I felt his breath, warm against my skin. The even rise and fall of his chest was a soothing background to the rhythmic thud-thud of his heartbeat.

"Kagome, I just didn't know any other way to show you that I want so much more with you than sex," he said softly. "Sure, I would love to have sex with you. But my Gods, just the feel of you in my arms right now means so much to me. I've been dying to hold you like this since forever."

"Mm," I sighed. I wanted to hear what else he had been thinking. I had gotten so caught up in what I thought everything was rather than just asking him what was up.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi," he said softly.

My body just melted into his. His soothing scent, the cadence of his voice, the warmth of his arms... all of it was softly lulling me to sleep. I wrapped a leg around his.

"Mm... love you, Inu...Yasha Taka.. hashhheeeee," I murmured.

"I can't wait for the day when it will be just you and me, love," he continued. "Until then, if all I can get is your friendship, I'll gladly take it."

I'm not sure if he said anything else. Probably. But that was all I remembered hearing before I felt the calm of sleep claim me.

At first, I was confused as to where I was. I felt arms tighten around me and pulled me closer to a warm body. I looked down to see whose arms are wrapped around me, but the blanket covered them.

"Sh, love, it's still early."

Ah, yes. It was InuYasha!

I snuggled into him, wiggling my bottom against him earned a soft growl to still my movements. My head throbbed a little. And I scrunched my forehead, willing myself to remember what happened last night.

Vague memories flashed through my mind. Arimi. Pre-party at Hiten's. Kissing and flirting with Hiten all night. Ew, how did I manage that one? Dancing at Kaminari. After party at InuYasha's. Ah. I cracked open my eyes again. I was in InuYasha's bedroom. In his bed. In his arms. Was there any place I'd rather be?

Early morning light peeked in between his plantation shutters. A soft sigh escaped him as he held me close.

"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi," I said, my voice soft and full of lifelong memories.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi. With all my heart and my soul. Now go to sleep," his voice was a little more firm. He gave a squeeze to emphasize his point.

Hm. The summer was looking brighter already.

In the next couple of weeks, most of the talk of InuYasha's conquests faded away. I ended up cancelling on Hiten - much to Arimi's dismay. She didn't understand why I was hanging out with InuYasha and not having sex with him. I wasn't sure why either. I mean, I wanted to. But for whatever reason, it seemed as though InuYasha was trying to prove a point to me by hanging out with me and not trying anything more than kissing me. It almost felt like he was wooing me, courting me.

There was still a small doubt that I couldn't shake, that plagued me as I lay alone in my bed at night. We hung out almost every day. But there were a few evenings when I didn't hear from him and he wasn't out with our friends. I didn't want to think that he was with Nazuna or anyone else. And at the same time, I didn't want to ask him, to voice my distrust. After all, we didn't have a commitment. He never asked me to be his girlfriend or not to see anyone else. All we did was kiss. I never slept over his house after that one night. And he never asked me to either. Maybe that was what really bothered me. In a way, he was a little like Koga.

One afternoon when we were lounging poolside at Miroku's, it was Movie Marathon at Miroku's. He asked me the dreaded question.

"Kaggs..." he began.

"Mm," I answered.

I didn't bother to open my eyes as I lazily toed the water. I was lying on my stomach with my head on his lap and his legs dangling in the pool, the water halfway up to his calves. He was tracing random patterns on my back. This way, then that way. Soothing, entrancing, loving.

"Why don't you wear my necklace anymore?"

Hm. Why don't I?

"Uh, I don't really know," I started. I stilled all movement as I thought about it. "I took it off the night Houjo had his party when I was getting ready at home with Arimi. She told me about you and Nazuna. I was upset and took it off. I hadn't put it on since."

"Mm," was the only response I got.

"Does it bother you that I don't wear it?"

"Yeah, actually it does," he stated quietly, he stopped the caresses on my back. "When I gave it to you, I told you that it was a symbol of us... of our love. Do... do you not believe that I love you?"

"No, I know you love me, InuYasha," I said. I sat up and faced him. Looking into his golden eyes, I saw the longing in his heart. "I just put it away and, honestly, forgot about it until just now, is all."

"Out of sight, out of mind?" came his rueful response.

"I suppose that's one way to look at it. Would you like me to wear it again?" I asked. I held his hands in mine, running my thumbs over his knuckles.

"When you're ready, wear it to show me your love," he whispered over my lips just before he captured my mouth in a soul-searing kiss.

Oh, that kiss. Mm. His kisses were like nothing else on this Earth. In fact, I believed that his kisses were my little piece of the Heavens. His mouth tasted faintly of the chips and guacamole we snacked on earlier, but there was an underlying spice that was uniquely InuYasha. My tongue sought out more of that tantalizing spice. We explored each other's mouthes until were we left panting. I rested my forehead against his, waiting for my breath to become even.

"By the Gods, get a room you two!" Miroku exclaimed as he splashed us. Laughter sprinkled the air as I squealed, pretending to hide behind InuYasha.

* * *

Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. I sang to myself as I got ready. Tonight, InuYasha was taking me out to my favorite restaurant, the Little Door, and we were going to celebrate my birthday in style with all our friends.

InuYasha gave me an early birthday present: The dress I wore for the evening. I had to hand it to him, it looked spectacular on me and fit me like a glove. It was a blood red sleeveless Asian style beauty that had a high Mandarin collar and a slit halfway up my left thigh and an embroidered dragon across my chest in the same blood red thread. Subtle and lethal. What a combo. I paired it with three-inch pumps that matched the same shade of red perfectly.

Arimi wore her favorite pair of black leather pants, stiletto pumps and an off-the-shoulder top in black. I eyed her in her semi-dominatrix gear.

"Arimi, you look hot in a dominatrix sort of way," I murmured as I twisted my hair up and secured it with a pair of shiny black chopsticks.

She laughed, "I like to be in control, Kaggs. Didn't ya know?"

I also loved how simply gorgeous Eri looked in her black rayon dress and Mary Janes. Eri was a simple girl, but always beautiful.

Eri joined with the barbs, "Believe me I say she used to whip Hiei's ass!"

We had our fun at Arimi's expense and she was good humored about it, not taking any of it seriously.

"Honey," my mom knocked on the door and opened it a bit. Smiling she announced, "Sango called while I was on the phone. Her meeting went a little longer than she expected. She'll meet you guys at the restaurant. InuYasha and Miroku just pulled up in a limo."

"Thanks, Momma," I smiled.

"You look lovely dear," she said, her eyes approving the dress.

"Mrs. H, would you tell Yash we'll be down in a few minutes?" Arimi asked.

With a short nod, my mom gave me a quick hug and left us to primp some more.

Walking into the living room, we found InuYasha and Miroku chatting with my mom. I smiled when I saw that she had a camera in her hand to document the night.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw what InuYasha was wearing. He looked unbelievably gorgeous. He wore a black silk shirt with a Mandarin collar and blood red buttons that matched perfectly with my dress. He paired the shirt with black dress slacks and black monk strap shoes with a shiny silver buckle. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and held by a strip of blood red leather. His eyes roamed my body appreciatively, softly sweeping each curve and lingering just enough on each to tell me that he certainly liked what he saw.

Stepping into his warm arms, he whispered in my ear, "You are breathtaking, love."

"I was thinking the same of you," I said softly in his ear.

Miroku looked nearly as dashing in his deep purple silk button up shirt, black dress trousers and simple loafers. His shoulder length hair recently cut in a spiky shag. His ears adorned with several small gold hoop earrings. The prayer beads around his right wrist were a deep purple shade, almost black. Nice touch.

"Gather 'round, kids. I want pictures," my mom gestured with her arms for us to stand by the fireplace.

I stood with InuYasha's arm at my waist, he dropped a soft kiss behind my ear. Miroku on the other side of me with Arimi on his other side and Eri on InuYasha's other side.

My mom looked through the viewfinder before she said, "Get a little closer, kids."

We all scrunched a little closer together before we got blinded by several flashes going off. Just as we were getting ready to leave, the doorbell rang and my little brother let in a small army of florist delivery guys carrying the most exquisite bouquets of stargazer lilies. Okay, not an army. Just four guys that held two vases in either hand.

Eri and Arimi filled the air with their 'oh' and 'ah.' They helped my mom place them around the room so the florist delivery army guys had more space. They deposited the floral arrangements on any horizontal surface they could find in the living room only to turn around and bring in more bouquets. Until the bouquets totaled nineteen.

"InuYasha, again?" I rolled my eyes in a flattered good humored way, my eyes saying 'been there, done that.'

"Uh, these aren't from me, Kaggs," he said slowly, confusion etched on his face... and a touch of jealousy?

Miroku and Eri were in a conversation on the other sie of the couch that I couldn't quite here. He was softly stroking a petal and Eri was looking up into his face with a silly smile plastered on her face. Oh, no, Eri. Don't fall for his charms!

The head of the army of florist delivery guys had me sign for the delivery while another guy handed a video tape to my mom. She popped it into the VCR. We all stood still as the florist delivery guys exited with a chorus of 'happy birthdays.'

The blue screen of the TV faded into black and the melodic sound of a masculine voice floated into the air. Singing with emotion, one of my favorite songs, "You Are So Beautiful."

Oh. My. It was Koga.

Koga did this.

The black screen faded away and Koga was leaning on a stool wearing a pair of dark indigo jeans, biker boots, and a sapphire blue button up silk shirt that just made his cerulean eyes shine likes the stars in the night sky. He was singing _a cappella_. I never knew he had such an amazing voice. The emotions that played across his gorgeous face... as if he meant every word in the song_._

You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see

_You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're every, everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me_

When the song ended, his voice was clear when he said, "Happy birthday, angel. I miss you so much. I hope you have a great celebration today. I love this day, not just because it marks the day you were born. But because it marks the day you came into my life."

Still shots from my birthday last year filled the screen. Fading from one to the other. Photographs I had forgotten were taken, some I never even saw until now. The first was a photo of Koga kissing my hand when we were first introduced. All of us at the dinner table lit by candles. A photo of all of us with our wine glasses raised in a toast. A photo of me blowing out my candle on that ridiculous seven-layer chocolate cake. Then a photo of the candle blown and the silly cheers for my feat. Random photos from the dinner. Koga and I dancing. My head on his shoulder as he held me in his arms. A photo of me staring up into his eyes. Then more photos of me and Koga... at the premier of his film, at the after-party where he fed me cake. Photos of us at various clubs, bars or parties. Me and him laughing at Central Park on a sunny afternoon. On a ferry going around the Statue of Liberty. And the final photo of him holding me as I slept on the flight from Milan while he twirled a lock of my hair, his chin pressed against my forehead, his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face.

The image faded to Koga speaking, a warm smile on his face, "It's been an amazing year getting to know you, Kagome Higurashi. I can't wait to see you again. Come back to me, so I can show you just how much I've missed you."

The camera held still on his handsome face. Off camera, we hear the director call out, "And cut."

The camera was still on Koga, he visibly relaxed and ran a hand through his hair. The camera zooms in for a close-up shot of his handsome face and he was near tears.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Koga said softly, hastily wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "I never thought I could miss her so much."

"That's what love'll do to you..."

"Yeah..."

Fade to black.

My mom handed me tissues. I didn't realize I was crying.

"I can't wait to meet him, honey," my mom said gently, giving me a squeeze.

I gave her a small smile and dabbed my eyes with the tissue. I caught InuYasha's expression: Cold stone wall.

Arimi came up to me and said with much envy, "Wow. Koga's stock rose major points with that."

I excused myself to freshen my face in the bathroom. The tears ran freely once I closed the door. I leaned on the counter and shook myself. Oh, my Gods.

There was a soft knock before I saw Arimi open the door a little, "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Sigh. How come every other guy falls in love with me except for InuYasha? Or was Koga just acting? I didn't know what was real anymore.

"Sweetie, why are you sad?" Arimi's voice was laced with concern. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I know, huh?" I sighed, again. "The whole time I was thinking why couldn't InuYasha be like that? Or why couldn't I be totally into Koga? And why couldn't Koga be that way to me all the time? Why did the two men I spent the most time with have to be such players?"

Arimi moved closer and put her arm around me, "Anyone hot is a player. That's what being young is all about. We can slow down and settle down when we're thirty... or Hells maybe not til we're forty."

"You sound like Sango," I chuckled, my mood instantly lighter.

"Oh, yeah?" she smiled. "I think I'm really going to like her. I can't wait to meet her."

_  
To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for reading my story!_

_For those of you waiting... the wait will soon be over... Yes! Sango is going to meet Miroku in the next chapter! Cheeks will be groped, fondled, no, I mean slapped, uh... yeah._

_I must say that this story has the craziest, most self-expressed reviewers! I feel like I'm getting to know all of you so well. ;) Go read the reviews on FF .net for a hoot and a holler._

_Oh, and for those of wondering when I'm going to update 'My Little Ninja' that won't happen until this story is complete._

_E-mailed/IM reviews or comments on my blog**  
Orlando's Girl, Kagome-05, GeorgeyGurl, Egyptian Kiss, Haley, Ginny.**_

_Media Miner . org  
**NightMiko, inu2kag86, InuYashasLoveLorn, Sakura930.**_

_Fan Fiction . net**  
MoonlightHayou, kaffeine-buttocks, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, Kagome-Chan-Girl, Katie's cousin Megan, Miroku's-World, TwiztidJuggalette, Anime-Girl-of-04, Mini Nicka, Jade Catseye, HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE, toboe's-Fan, Inudemoness89, Jolaine, fire, Tarzan, Savannah Griffin, inulova4lyfe, xHikari-808x, Bram, xXlovablekdXx, maboroshi kaji1, wh00t, Mandy, pirate-miss, khstennis01, Kasha-TheInuFreak, Julie.O, DragonMisstress325, lilxneko, bitchgotgame, Inuyasha'smainsqueaze, Hoshi-chan1, erica6060, fruitcake, Yana, deadlyabyss12, InuGoddess.**_

_Ja ne!  
:) Joy_


	16. Happy Birthday

**My First, My Last, My Only**  
Chapter Sixteen: Happy Birthday  
By: OhJoy

* * *

_"You sound like Sango," I chuckled, my mood instantly lighter._

She smiled, "Oh, yeah? I think I'm really going to like her. I can't wait to meet her."  


* * *

InuYasha was stone cold silent the whole drive over to the restaurant. Eri and Arimi talked the entire way about how awesome Koga was for giving me that video as a birthday present. According to Eri, if she was me, she would 'play it every day until I saw him again.' I knew they meant well, but it wasn't helping things with InuYasha. He had a scowl pretty much cemented on his handsome face.

I mean, okay, InuYasha and I weren't 'boyfriend/girlfriend' - at least not like officially. But Eri and Arimi both knew how sprung I was for him. Arimi totally did. She even knew that I wasn't all that into Koga. But I think she was way more infatuated with his celebrity status than with who he was as a person. Or how he treated me.

Staring out the window, I began to wonder when in the world things would be simple again. Why was it so hard to just be with InuYasha? Why aren't we together? I had every intention of having sex with him tonight. I really could give a rat's ass about whatever honor thing he's got working about not doing anything more than kissing me. That was gonna end tonight. I will seduce him and he will love me. I tossed a sideways glance his way. Damn, he was so fine! With or without that freakin' scowl on his gorgeous face.

And damn Koga... that stupid video... he might as well be sitting in the freakin' limo with us for the way InuYasha was so fully distant from me. 

Koga. 

Now there was a freakin' piece of work. The butt head hadn't even so much as called me since I came home for the summer. Not even once! Then he goes off the deep end and sends me a stupid video serenade. Like that was supposed to make up for not calling? I wanted to know when he had the time to make the damn video in the first place when I knew full well he was still in Vancouver with what's her face. Freakin' lying, cheating bastard. Like I even give a shit about him!

Man, I couldn't wait for Sango to show up tonight. I so needed to talk to her! She'll get my head on straight.

We were seated at a large round table in the corner of the courtyard. This was my favorite restaurant, the Little Door. It was so intimate and romantic. I was kinda glad that we were too young to indulge in any wine even though they boasted having the best wine bar in Southern California. I just wanted to be sober around InuYasha. Just being near him was intoxicating enough.

Making sure I sat next to him, I whispered in Eri's ear, "Sweetie, can I sit next to InuYasha?"

Nodding slightly, she silently moved to another seat, I noticed... closer to Miroku.

Lightly placing my hand on InuYasha's shoulder, I said in a breathy whisper, "Hey."

His amber eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. He simply nodded in acknowledgment. My heart wrenched. Damn you, Koga. How fucking dare you get between me and my Puppy!

Taking my seat, I drew InuYasha's hand into mine. He glanced over his shoulder at me. I started rubbing circles over his knuckles.

"Puppy," I said in a low voice, a small smile dancing across my lips. "Thank you for bringing me to my favorite restaurant."

Finally! His cold wall of ice was melting. He turned to face me, a small smile on his luscious lips.

"Anything for a smile, love," he replied softly.

Aw. I turned his wrist over and dropped a kiss on his pulse.

"Mm... I know it's my birthday, but I have a present for you," I continued in a low tone. Well, it could be construed as a present for me, too. I stifled a snicker.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I raised an eyebrow suggestively and leaned to whisper into his ear, "I'll have to show you later. Remind me, k?"

He seemed intrigued and his mood definitely lifted. Thank all one hundred eight Kamis. I kept a hold of his hand on my lap, as if it was a precious gift I couldn't live without. I guess, InuYasha was... someone I couldn't ever live without. My grasp tightened and I added my other hand. You know, just in case. I could hear his spirit rising in the tone of his voice as he entertained everyone with some silly deprecating story of Sesshomaru and his biggest fan boy - Jaken, I think was his name.

Miroku ordered some appetizers as we waited for the late comers. Sango was on her way and should be here soon enough. Arimi had invited Katsuro, so he was expected soon too. Casually, I placed InuYasha's hand on the top of my thigh, at the top of the slit of my dress. Gods, but the heat his hand emanated! I sent him a sidelong glance as I opened my legs a bit and I slid his fingers underneath a bit of the material.

"Mm," he murmured. He turned his head slightly to catch the sparkle of mischief in my eyes and quirked an eyebrow.

Laughter and devilry gleamed from me. I ran my tongue slowly, hopefully seductively, over my lips and felt the butterflies flutter in my belly when his eyes fell to my mouth watching my movements. When his gaze rose up to mine, I saw the fire there and the butterflies took flight. Oh. My. 

His fingers shifted the material of my dress. He began to gently caress the inside of my upper thigh. Ah. Breathing became difficult. Mm. So, he wanted to play, huh?

I pulled my seat a bit forward, sat all the way back and slung my knee over his. Mm, spreading my legs a bit more... giving him more access... Gods! When did I get so bold?

He tossed me a casual glance as he listened to Miroku's tale of his latest surfing experience. InuYasha's beautiful eyes were a molten gold. I saw so much there. Heat. Want. Lust. Mm. His hand wandered up until he hit my core. I was so wet. I was sure my panties were soaked, that he could feel my desire through the silk of my panties. Softly, seductively, torturously, he ran his a finger up and down my sodden slit. Oh. My. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Quelling a moan, I stretched and spread my legs even further, if that was possible. He pushed the silky fabric aside and explored my core with thrilling familiarity.

He whispered in my ear, his voice low and sexy, "Go take your panties off for me, love."

Mutely, I nodded. Without a word, I grabbed my evening bag and left for the bathroom. Inside the stall, I yanked my panties off and tossed them into my purse. Leaning my forehead against the cool metal of the door, I stopped to catch my breath and to gain control of my lust. Oh, what the Hells... I took my bra off too.

Gods! How I needed to fuck! With a small smirk, I returned to the table... hoping that InuYasha was going to continue what he started. I noticed Katsuro had arrived. Everyone was busy talking to him. I took my seat next to my love and grabbed his face for a sumptuous kiss. When we broke for air, the kiss went unnoticed as our friends were engaged in a conversation led by Katsuro. Thank the Kamis.

Settling back into my seat, I resumed my position with my knee over my Puppy's and my legs spread. He moved his chair a little closer to me and eased my leg a little higher on his. His hand quickly landed on my pussy and I nearly fainted when I felt him immediately insert a finger. Oh by the Gods! How long has it been since I got any action? Freakin' forever! My hand went to the back of his neck as I tried to look as if I was paying attention to what was going on around me. He had his palm on my button and now he had two fingers in me. Pumping, thrusting. 

Ah, man! I was so close, just a little more. I braced myself by holding onto the table with one hand, closing my eyes. My other hand gripped the back of his neck tightly, as if to communicate to him I was on the verge. I nearly tore my bottom lip off as I bit it to silence my scream of ecstasy. I was making every attempt to calm my breathing. I saw him grabbing a few calamari rings with his other hand and munching them. Then he did the most erotic thing ever... he pulled his fingers from me and licked them clean. At the table! 

Leaning into his shoulder, I sighed with contentment. Fulfillment. Satisfaction. Only InuYasha would finger fuck me until I came all over his hand... in public, no less! My Gods. How deliciously naughty we were! He wrapped an arm around me and stroked my arm.

"That's two you owe me, love," he whispered, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Memories of our winter carriage ride in New York flooded my mind. Mm...

_His gloved hands drew me closer... and began wandering. Eep! I pulled the blanket up to my chin, I threw a glance back at him, he had sly smile on his face. Ah! His hands were on my breasts, just softly kneading them, rubbing my seemingly always turgid nipples. Oh. My. I felt my desire pool between my legs. It never ceased to amaze me what his touch does to me!_

"Mm," he moaned in my ear, "definitely all my pleasure."

I figured he must have paid the driver extra, because he was not at all concerned about us stopping. I was in a lustful haze as I took in the beautiful sight and sounds of New York City at Christmas time. Gasp. He just undid the button and zipper to my corduroy pants! When did he take off his glove? Aaah!

"_InuYaaaahhhh...ssshhha," I moaned as he slipped a finger in my wet cavern._

"_Shh, Bitch, or people will stare," he said over my lips, quickly silencing me with a heady kiss. I moaned again when I felt another finger enter me. Mm... delicious. Decadent. Debauched._

"_Unless, of course, you want 'em to watch," he continued in a lusty breath._

Aah! A mental image of me and InuYasha having sex in the carriage for all to see... I shook my head. His thrusts grew harder. I felt that warm pleasure spiral in my loins. Oh, yes. He so totally knew what gets me off. He dropped his mouth onto mine again, swallowing my moans and mewls. I came with the sparkle of all the lights engulfing my vision.

He withdrew his hand. I watched him, dazed and glassy-eyed, as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. His lecherous smile would've made Miroku proud.

"_I love how you taste, Kagome... sweetness," he whispered. "How I wished it was my mouth and not my fingers..." he trailed off just before I captured his mouth. I tasted just a hint of my essence. So erotic. His hands were halfway up my sweater. Mm... this was sinful. I broke the kiss for air and my modesty. I wrapped the blanket around us a little tighter and refastened my pants with a smirk.  
_  
"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi," I said just loud enough for his ears, shaking my head slightly to bring me back to the present.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi," he responded as he dropped a kiss on my head.

Gods! How I loved this man! My hand dropped to his crotch. There was no way he wasn't hard. Mm. I rubbed his shaft and I felt him growl. He was so hard. I ran my hand up and down.

"Kagome," he hissed.

"Mm?" I looked up with as much of an innocent look as I could muster.

He rolled his eyes. And we all noticed how Miroku suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes glazed over. Was that drool coming out of his mouth? I followed his eyes. 

"Sango!" I exclaimed and jumped out of my seat to greet her.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. I barely remembered Sango and Miroku flirting. If there was ever a girl to give him a run for his money, she was the one. Katsuro and Arimi were smooching and Eri wandered off to the bar to hit on some guy that sent her a glass of wine.

Eventually, we ended up at Kaminari's for a bit of drinking and dancing. Cocktails were mixed and handed around. Somehow, Sango and Miroku never made it to the club. A fleeting thought of where they were came... and went. I made a mental note to call her hotel room in the morning. In the meantime, I had my own plans... I spent a few songs seducing InuYasha on the dance floor. Bumping and grinding on him. We made out like teenagers. I was so wet. I felt my arousal skim down my thighs. I imagined InuYasha's tongue lapping up all my nectar...

"Puppy," I breathed in his ear. 

His hands gripped my hips a bit tighter as he nuzzled me as if to say 'what?'

"I need you," I whispered as I pressed my full body length against him.

His arms wrapped around me even tighter. I felt his body stiffen, just a little.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Take me, I'm yours," I answered.

In the blink of an eye, we were in the limo. I snuggled into his warmth. Trailing kisses along the gorgeous column of his throat. 

"Inu...Yasha," I sighed and frowned slightly. 

"What's a matter, love?" came his query as his thumb ran a bewitching path along my jaw line.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"Impatient are we?"

"Yes!" I squeaked, and leaned into him further. In his ear, my voice was low and sexy, "I've missed you!"

His hand lifted my chin to his mouth in a soul-stealing sensual kiss. His lips were warm and intoxicating. I lost myself in that kiss. His tongue slowly, seductively, achingly licked my lips. Automatically, I welcomed him. Sighing into him, I was engulfed in the sweet dance of his tongue on mine. His arm around me pulled me onto his lap as our kiss sent shivers through my heated flesh. His other hand pulled the chopsticks from my hair and I felt it fall in a soft cascade down my back. Immediately, his hand tangled in the tresses. None too gently, he pulled a handful exposing my throat for his attention. 

I tossed my head back further, allowing him greater access to my neck. Gods! How I missed his touch. His mouth. That tongue. His hands roamed my body freely. The heat of his hand combined with the silk of the dress wound the coil of pleasure in my loins ever tighter. My moans and mewls hung heavily in the air. When his thumb landed on my aching nipple and his hand passionately held my breast, I cried out in pleasure. 

The red leather strip holding his hair was pulled off and I fisted my hands in his illustrious mane. Bringing his mouth back to mine, I poured all my emotions into that kiss. The longing, the heartache, the love. All of it. Everything. 

I felt his hand continue its journey down on my thigh. Mm, I love the slit in this dress! His hand lingered on the back of my thigh as I pulled myself closer to his hard chest. I so wanted to feel his hand on my ass. Ah, mm. As if reading my mind, his hand lovingly cupped and stroked my bottom. I was lost. Lost in a sea of swirling emotions that only InuYasha ever invoked in me. I clung to his neck and recaptured his mouth. Once again, I held nothing back... I poured my soul into that kiss. All my emotions, my hopes, my dreams. I missed him. I missed this.

A cool breeze hit my legs and I let out a gasp when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Master InuYasha, we have arrived."

Uh... that was Myoga and the chill was from the open car door. Ah. I quickly smoothed down my hair and loved the fact that InuYasha had yet to release me from his embrace, a hand clearly on my ass.

"Thank you, Myoga," InuYasha drawled. He ran a hand through his glorious silver mane and smiled into my eyes, softly caressing my face from my temple to my jaw, "Ready to go, love?" 

With a light caress and squeeze on my bottom, he released me from his warm embrace. I nodded mutely and we made it to his room uninterrupted. Once he closed and locked his door, I found myself in the warmth of his arms. Was there any better place in the world I'd rather be? Hells, no!

"Happy birthday, love," he said softly.

His arms fell from me and he took a step back. Flashing a brilliant smile, he walked towards his stereo and put on a George Winston CD. Mm. I stood there watching him set the scene. He pulled out a lighter from his desk and began lighting candles that I didn't know he owned. A few moments later, his room was a scene straight from a romance novel. Wow, impressive, Takahashi.

"Dance with me," his voice like silk as he extended his hand in a warm invitation.

Without a word, I took his hand and had his arms envelop me once again. I loved being in the safety of his arms. They were strong and protective. The warmth of his breath against my neck had my core tingling. His hand traveled the length of my torso, down my sides, up my back, pulling me closer to him. He did the hair thing. Gods... how I love the gentle tugging and tangling. I felt him lift a lock and take in the scent of it. 

"Thank you for dinner," I said softly.

"My pleasure," he replied. "I do have another present for you."

"Mm," I sighed into his shoulder as I snuggled a little more into him. "What more could I possibly want?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, you can decide for yourself." 

With a small squeeze, he let go of me and walked over to his desk. He returned with what looked like an envelop and handed it to me.

A bit confused, hoping he didn't get me a lame gift certificate or something. I opened it and was just... a bit shocked.

"A ticket to Hawaii?"

"Not just any ticket to Hawaii," he said. He wrapped me up once again in his strong arms. "A ticket to spend Christmas with me in Hawaii. Three glorious sun drenched weeks in Hawaii." 

"Eeep!" I squealed and jumped in his embrace to wrap my arms around his neck.   
The ticket drifted off to the floor and was soon forgotten. I pulled his face to mine and gave him a sumptuous kiss.

"You and me in Hawaii for three whole weeks..." I trailed off dreamily.

"You in a skimpy bikini..." he added nearly mirroring my dreamy tone.

I swatted his bottom mockingly, "Hentai!"

"Mm, yes, Mistress," he drawled.

A hand drifted to the small of my back and began rubbing those magical circles that I missed so much. I melted into him. We rocked and swayed to the soft music that filled the air. My arms encircled his neck and I did the hair thing to him. I gently tugged and tangled the silken strands until I heard a low groan. I trailed kisses along his jaw line and dropped down to the gorgeous column of his throat.

Moaning and whispering naughty things, he began to unbutton my dress. I heard him catch his breath as he pushed the material off my shoulders.

"Kagome," he breathed against my collar bone.

My fluttered eyes open, concern tempering my lust. His hand had found his necklace about my neck. A small smile formed on my kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah?" Did that breathy sigh come me? I sure sounded sexy!

"I love you," he said as he stepped back from me, his eyes glowing with the truth of his words. 

"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi. Forever and a day," I answered.

Closing the distance between us, I began to unbutton his shirt which he took over and tossed aside. I went straight for the waistband of his trousers. He stepped out of his shoes and toed off his socks. Pushing down both his pants and his boxers with one hand, I used my other hand to stroke his magnificent hard-on. His breathing started coming out in pants. Mm. I dropped to my knees to pray to my God. I took in as much of his length as I could and used my hands to make up for what my mouth couldn't accommodate. Soon I had a rhythm working that I knew was going to take him over the edge. I was surprised when I felt him pull himself a little from me and pull me up to him.

"Love, kiss me," he panted. 

His mouth captured mine in a breathtaking kiss that made my blood race through me. My dress fell to the floor. I was about to step out of my heels when his mouth gently bit his mark on my neck.

"Leave them on," he commanded as he walked away.

He sat on the task chair by his desk and motioned me to come to him. His eyes greedily roamed my body, landing on my hips as they swayed with each step towards him.

"Fucking beautiful," he whispered.

I was straddling him, as we sat kissing, touching, exploring, reclaiming one another. His cock twitched against my wet heat. Whimpering against his mouth, I raised myself up and felt him position himself at my entrance. Our eyes locked in a white hot passion, he entered me. I saw his flicker with such emotion. I saw them all: Love, lust, heartache, passion, want, need... I nearly collapsed on him. He felt so good. His hands at my hips set a steady pace. With my heels on, my feet were flat on the floor. I sent him a silent thank you as I was able to meet his pounding thrusts.

That achy, needy pull in my loins was winding tighter with every thrust. He captured a nipple and sucked. Hard. Gods. I pulled myself up and pushed down hard on him. The grip of his hands grew fierce as I pounded into him, bringing on the dazzling Heavens in a scream. A sheen of sweat was on both of us. I leaned my forehead heavily against him, trying to catch my breath. 

Before I could even think, he had me up against a wall. His hands on my bottom holding me up as he thundered into me.

"Fuck... Kaahhhgggs," he panted, his breath hot on my ear. "So good..."

Moaning, I clung to him. My head was spinning, I was still seeing the dazzling white lights. My body felt like it was on fire. Another engulfing orgasm crested, punctuated by a broken version of his name. His own orgasm was a howl of my name. I felt his release fill me. Gods. How I loved this man!

Somehow we made it to his bed. He gingerly took off my heels and kissed his way up my calves and thighs. Up my hip, across my tummy. A soft kiss on each nipple. Before he settled in, he pulled the covers over us and I curled my sweaty body into his.

"I love you, InuYasha Takahashi," I declared softly, eyes earnestly fixed on his.

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi," he said as he dropped a sweet kiss lightly on my lips and squeezed me for emphasis. "With all my heart and my soul."

"Forever and a day."

* * *

"C'mon, Kagome! We're already late, sweetheart!" I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairs. 

One final look at my reflection, I ran down the stairs. We all piled into my mom's Jaguar. It was InuYasha's birthday and his father was throwing him a swank birthday party. The Takahashis always threw the biggest parties. Half the city would be there. The other half wished they could be. I looked over at my mom. She was beautiful in her Donna Karan dress. Even Souta was cleaned up from his wanna be Goth look and my mom managed to get him to have his hair dyed back to his natural shade of dark brown instead of the fire engine red he was so fond of sporting. 

Glancing down at my outfit, I smoothed away an imaginary piece of lint. My short forest green suede miniskirt showed off my legs. I paired it with a matching backless top in the same material, it laced up in the back almost like a corset. It sure helps when your best friend is a fashion model. On my feet were a seductive pair of three inch black patent open toed vampy pumps.

Sighing contentedly, I looked out the window as my mom sped down Pacific Coast Highway. The last couple of weeks since my birthday was like a storybook romance. InuYasha and I were inseparable. Sometimes literally. We had such hot sex. Everywhere, at anytime. My Gods, you'd think I was a nympho or something with how I always wanted to do him. I told him that there was no way I was going to share. He was mine and that was final. He just smirked and said that was the only way he'd want it with us.

The party was at full swing when we arrived. Loads of people were there. All our friends, many of Mr. Takahashi's business associates. Even Sesshomaru's crowd was there. All dressed to the nine. Impressive.

"Hey, you made it!" came the joyous sound of my Puppy's voice.

I turned in the direction of his voice. My breath caught in my throat. Whoa. Now he was always hot. But, man! Tonight... he was H.O.T. Hot, hot, hot. He had his hair in a loose single braid down his back. Clad in dark chocolate trousers with an ivory linen button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Leaving several buttons undone, it showed off that gorgeous chest and throat of his. I took note that he wore the necklace I gave him on my birthday. Actually, he's been wearing it ever since I gave it to him. My eyes caught his glance, I know the first thing he did was check to see if I was wearing his necklace. We were such dorks, huh?

Walking straight into his arms, I smiled and said as I fingered the dark onyx beads, "I'm so glad you wore it."

"Feh," he answered. "Like I'd ever take it off."

His warm smile and the sparkle in his eyes belied the gruff tone. He knew what that necklace meant to me, to my family. It had been in my family for generations. Literally, over five hundred years. Traditionally, it was the first born daughter's right to give to her love, her mate. My mom had given it to my father one evening unbeknownst to her that he was about to propose. He wore it every day until he passed away shortly after Souta was born. My mom gave it to me when I started dating InuYasha. I knew I wasn't ready to give it to him back in high school. But now... now was the time that he knew it really was 'Forever and a day' for me.

The memory of giving it him will be forever etched in my mind_._

I woke to the warmth of the sun on my face. InuYasha was softly snoring. As gently as I could, so as not to disturb him, I wiggled out of his arms and went to my handbag and pulled out my present for him: The onyx beaded necklace that had belonged to my father. It was a simple rosary that had white fang like beads evenly spaced between several of the onyx stones. Gingerly lifting his head, I placed it on my love. As I pulled his hair through, I heard him mumble something incoherent. I sat back admiring my handiwork. His eyes fluttered open, locking onto mine, and his hand went to the cool beads that lay on his bare chest. He knew immediately what they were. Without his gaze ever leaving mine, he sat up.

"Kagome," he whispered just before he claimed my lips, his eyes shone with love and awe.

"You are the only one for me," I answered. "When we're together, we're together. I know soon we'll go back to our lives seven thousand miles away from each other. But right now and forever, when I'm with you... You are mine. I won't share."

"That's the only way I'd want it between us," he said just before he kissed me.  
  
We made slow, sensual love that morning. Each lingering a hand over the unsaid promises the necklaces kept. I made a silent vow to never take off his necklace. In my heart of hearts, I hoped he did the same.

"You look amazing, Kaggs," he said as he swept me into the warmth and love of his embrace, bringing me back to the present.

"Thank you," I whispered against his throat as I trailed open mouth kisses until I reached his ear. "You are gorgeous."

He rewarded me with a hard squeeze. He twirled a stray lock that fell from my messy wanna be French twist. Pulling back a little, his beautifully expressive eyes were filled with so much love it took my breath away. I pulled him down to lay claim on his sexy mouth in a delectably slow kiss. There was just something about InuYasha Takahashi that made me melt on the spot. My body completely relaxed against his and held onto him tighter. Surely my legs were going to give out soon. He tasted so sweet, so tangy... a little like Orange Chicken... but underneath that was that spicy sweet taste that was uniquely InuYasha. Man, I had to admit it... I was thoroughly addicted to him.

"Don't you guys ever get enough of each other?" came Miroku's masculine voice to the side of us.

After another moment, we broke our lip lock. A low growl emanating from InuYasha. He gently rested his forehead against mine, before looking up at his best friend... oh, and mine too.

"Hey, Sango," I greeted the duo.

Sango wore a vintage-looking tea length cocktail dress with a trailing hem in a lovely shade of lilac. She looked radiant. I mean, she totally glowed. She was a freakin' model and by definition beautiful. But something about her being with Miroku lit an inner light in her. And Miroku, man... I never seen him so handsome. Sure, I had seen him in those clothes before. The purple silk shirt with a Mandarin collar and black dress slacks. 

Huh, that rosary again. I'll have to ask what the deal was with that. I was going to have to corner Sango and get her to spill some details. A twinge of guilt twisted in me, I really made little time to hang out with her on a one-on-one basis. I was usually with InuYasha or we were all together at Miroku's for Movie Marathon night. Or she was with Miroku. Okay, I didn't feel so guilty.

"The answer to your question, Tsujitani, is: No, I could never get my fill of her," my Puppy stated.

Both Miroku and Sango peppered the air with their light laughter. I noticed how his arm just wound tighter about her waist and he dropped a kiss on her cheek. It was almost too sweet how they were. I think I needed a toothbrush. Wow, she really looked happy. Happier than I ever saw her with Takeda, that was for sure.

There were only a handful of times that night that I wasn't by InuYasha's side. It was like we were telling the whole world that we were together. One time I caught his eye across the room as I was talking to my mom. He did this thing that made my breath catch. Oh. My. Memories of us watching TV late one night rushed to the surface_._

"That was stupid," he complained.

"It was not," I protested, halfheartedly, half-asleep. "It was really sweet."

"Feh," he continued with his argument. "Like aliens are going to take over the world, assume human identities, and the only way you would know it really was me was if I did this," his forefinger dropped straight down from just underneath his eye to the middle of his cheek, "so you would know that I love you."

"_Yes!" I squealed. "I would love to be able to tell you without words 'I love you.' And that you would know that was what I was saying!"_

"_Feh," he huffed. "I'll show you without words how I love you." Pulling me across his chest, he gave me a breathtaking kiss that left me weak in the knees. Thank goodness, I was already laying down._

I can't believe that he did that. I gave him my most sparkling smile. As soon as my conversation with my mom had a natural pause, I excused myself and went straight to him. Straight to his warmth. Straight to his heart.  
_  
To be continued...

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and for providing such excellent feedback!_

Yeeeee-HAAAAA! Over 500 reviews! giggles and blushes

I know, I know. You guys want to know what happened with Sango and Miroku... stay tuned for a separate one shot... coming soon!

E-mailed/IM reviews or comments on my blog  
**Orlando's Girl, Ginny, Lyn**.

Media Miner . org  
**marijang69, elementalobsession, inu2kag86, Aitu, x cutekitsune, KuraiTenshi**.

Fan Fiction . net  
**Jade Catseye, kaffeine-buttocks, MoonlightHayou: - ), inulova4lyfe, xXlovablekdXx, tahitianbabe, Mini Nicka, xxXDarkSlayerXxx, Hoshi-chan1, Crutches the magic hippie, Inudemoness89, inu and kag fan, Inuyasha'smainsqueaze, Nicole, Addanc-TSC, Kasha-TheInuFreak, wh00t, sunshine22, erica6060, elementalobsession (woo-hoo on two sites!), My Kingdom, AnimeAngel717, DragonMisstress325, RoxyBunny, inu-gurrl, karmarox, thetaisho'sbrothersmate, Librachic, InuKag Fan, pirate-miss, DIE kikyo, Miyumi-Chan, inuyashasgurl15, bitch miao, Mariposa-6482, KoyomiMizuhara04, Lain Otowaki, kikuta, mweph, inu romance FREAK (You're the 500th reviewer!), inkagneto, KaidaDarkKitten, mirokusbabigurl, Lain, inukags36, Bubba2007, angela**.

Ja ne!  
:) Joy  



End file.
